Sem Compromisso
by Nick Crawford
Summary: O sexy magnata James Potter faz seu pedido de casamento à única mulher na qual sabe que pode confiar, a sensata Lily Evans.
1. Prólogo

**Sem Compromisso** pertence exclusivamente a **Jane Porter**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Jane Porter e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Sem Compromisso**

O calor estava insuportável. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, se casava em Manhattan no meio de julho. Ou seja, ninguém exceto Lily Evans.

O organista fez uma pausa cheia de suspense, e a congregação reunida na Catedral de St. Paul pareceu se erguer em perfeito sincronismo. Todas as quatrocentas e cinqüenta cabeças viraram-se para olhar Lily, em sua posição na entrada da igreja, usando um vestido de noiva de vinte mil dólares.

Seu vestido de noiva _branco._

Assim como as ligas, as meias de seda, a lingerie que usava e as flores da decoração brancas... tudo branco para uma noiva virgem.

Para uma noiva virgem de vinte e cinco anos, que sabia tão pouco sobre a vida e os homens, que estava prestes a caminhar em direção ao altar sem nunca sequer ter sido beijada.

Bem, fora beijada uma vez, _pessimamente _beijada, na sétima série, quando Amos Diggory praticamente enfiara a língua pela goela dela abaixo numa festa de aniversário. Ela ficara tão enojada que fora a muito custo que não vomitara em seguida e, portanto, aquele beijo não contava.

E, agora, Lily estava prestes a se casar com o amor de sua vida. Mas o problema era que ele não a amava, nunca a beijara, e ela, na verdade, assinara um contrato concordando com aquele horrível casamento de aparências que não significava nada para ele.

O que, afinal, ela estava pensando? O que estava _fazendo?_

Como poderia se tornar uma esposa antes mesmo de ter tido um encontro com alguém?

Lily fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, mas estava perdendo o controle, _sabia _que estava. Tremia tanto que mal podia impedir que seus dentes batessem. Era curioso como os dentes podiam bater quando se estava morrendo de calor. Uma camada de transpiração cobria-lhe a pele. O coração estava disparado no peito. O ar parecia lhe faltar.

Que tola era. Que grande e completa idiota!

Sim, amava James Potter. Sim, estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas como poderia se vender daquele jeito? Como pudera entregar sua vida assinando na linha pontilhada?

Um contrato.

Assinara um contrato para se tornar a esposa dele.

Como podia amar tão pouco a si mesma e tanto a James?

O organista recomeçou a tocar com ímpeto. As notas musicais preencheram a catedral, quatrocentas e cinqüenta pessoas parecendo respirar fundo de uma só vez, aguardando que ela desse o primeiro passo em direção ao altar.

Lily sentiu a cabeça girando. As pessoas tornaram-se uma névoa obscura, os murmúrios abafados e a música uma cacofonia estridente. E estava tão quente ali. Havia pessoas demais e pouco ar. Ela sentiu-se como se estivesse sufocando. Não conseguia respirar. Nem pensar. E todos estavam à espera de que se movesse. De que desse aquele primeiro passo. James estava à espera de que o desse.

E, portanto, Lily o fez. Deu o primeiro passo... Em seguida, deu meia volta e correu.

Ela largou o buquê de lírios, rosas e orquídeas no vestíbulo, passou por entre as portas adornadas de vitrais da catedral, desceu os degraus de mármore e saltou para dentro de um táxi que passava.


	2. Capítulo 1

— Para onde? — perguntou o taxista, suando profusamente e esticando o pescoço para dar uma olhada em Lily no banco de trás, as anáguas armadas do vestido de noiva fazendo com que a seda branca se alteasse feito velas imensas de uma embarcação antiga.

O interior do táxi estava malcheiroso, ela abriu a janela para deixar o ar circular.

— Para qualquer lugar — disse quase tossindo, precisando de uma brisa fresca, mas o ar quente e abafadiço de fora só a deixou ainda mais nauseada.

O taxista lançou-lhe outro olhar.

— Tenho de ir para algum lugar, moça.

Para onde ir, para onde ir depois de ter deixado sua família, James e quatrocentas e cinqüenta pessoas para trás na igreja?

Ela teria de ir para algum lugar onde ninguém a encontrasse. Algum lugar onde não houvesse ninguém.

— Para o Edifício Torre, em Wall Street — disse Lily, afundando no assento, dando o nome do prédio onde trabalhava.

Era sábado, o escritório estaria deserto, e nem sequer James pensaria em procurá-la lá.

Fechando os olhos, tentou esquecer que acabara de fugir de seu próprio casamento, que ela, Lily Evans, deixara James Potter, o solteiro mais _sexy _de Nova York, plantado no altar.

Mas, de olhos fechados, ela viu tudo, viu como aconteceu.

Sabia até qual fora o dia... a hora... o momento... em que tudo em sua vida mudara.

Dezesseis de junho. O escritório dele. A insegurança dela.

— Mily, preciso de cópias disto imediatamente — disse James Potter, atirando uma papelada na mesa sem levantar os olhos — e que os dois relatórios de cima sejam enviados por fax para o cliente anotado na folha de rosto.

Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. Havia cinco meses e meio que trabalhava para ele. Cinco meses e meio, e o homem ainda não sabia seu nome.

— É Lily — corrigiu-o timidamente, o rubor espalhando-se por suas faces.

— O quê?

Ela engoliu em seco, mortificada. Já o corrigira antes, inúmeras vezes, na verdade, mas o chefe sempre estivera saindo, ou entrando do escritório, ou em meio a algo importante e, daquele modo, ela perdoara os deslizes e arranjara justificativas para ele.

Mas depois de cinco meses e meio, as desculpas haviam se esgotado. A paciência dela acabara. Não podia continuar daquela maneira, não conseguia lidar com o fato de permanecer invisível. Era decididamente tempo de dar um basta àquilo.

Depois de respirar fundo, falou:

— Você me chamou de Mily.

Ele não levantou os olhos. Sua atenção nunca se desviava de seu Palm Pilot, o computador de bolso, onde estava fazendo várias anotações.

— Sim.

Lily umedeceu os lábios, ciente de seu nervosismo e jamais tendo se sentido tão desajeitada, ou tola. E, pior de tudo, com o orgulho ferido pelo fato de o Sr. Potter continuar completamente alheio à sua existência, enquanto ela sabia... e era esperado que soubesse... _tudo _a respeito dele.

James Potter. Nascido em vinte e sete de março, em Boston, Massachusetts.

Ele recebia quatro jornais diariamente, mas só começava a ler depois de ter se exercitado na esteira e com pesos usados em sua ginástica matinal.

Lia todas as seções importantes de negócios dos jornais entre seis e sete da manhã, horário no qual bebia exatamente duas xícaras e meia de café puro e forte. Não comia nada até o almoço... salada leve e frango grelhado de um restaurante que entregava todos os dias... e trabalhava ininterruptamente até as três horas, quando ela lhe levava uma xícara de café expresso.

Tamanho da camisa: dois. Número que calçava: quarenta e dois.

Altura: um metro e noventa. Peso: noventa quilos de músculos proporcionalmente distribuídos... ele nunca variava de peso.

Vestia-se impecavelmente.

Lily sabia de tudo aquilo e muito mais e, ainda assim, o chefe nem sequer sabia seu nome. Tornando a respirar fundo, disse antes de perder a coragem:

— Sr. Potter, meu nome é Lily, não Mily. Sou Lily Evans e trabalho aqui desde o dia dois de janeiro.

Ele ergueu a cabeça.

— Oh...

Ela endireitou as costas e os ombros, tentando dar a impressão que era mais alta, mais imponente de que seu metro e sessenta e cinco de altura.

— Eu substituí a Srta. Dirkle. E a Srta. Dirkle substituiu a Srta. Hunts. E a Srta. Hunts, creio eu, havia ficado no lugar da Sra. McGonagall.

— Sim. Srta. Dirkle, Srta. Hunts, eu me lembro.

Eles estavam fazendo progresso. Fora estabelecido o contato visual. Ele reconhecia alguns nomes. E parecia estar escutando. Ótimo.

Chegara o momento de mencionar a sexta-feira.

Sexta-feira, dali a quatro dias, ela teria uma entrevista final em Charleston para um cargo semelhante ao que exercia agora, secretária executiva do presidente de uma empresa. As responsabilidades do emprego e o salário eram equivalentes aos que tinha agora, com a exceção de que o custo de vida em Charleston era bem mais acessível do que em Manhattan, e ela iria trabalhar para um cavalheiro gentil, com ares de avô, na casa dos sessenta, em vez de para James Potter, eleito o solteiro mais cobiçado de Wall Street.

— Quanto a sexta-feira, Sr. Potter...

— O que há na sexta-feira?

— Eu lhe enviei um memorando.

— Eu não me lembro.

Havia momentos em que Lily se perguntava como ele podia ser o mais jovem, agressivo e audaz gênio das finanças de Nova York. Todos diziam que era brilhante. Sua corretora de valores recebia mais reconhecimento da imprensa do que qualquer outra firma de investimentos de Wall Street, citando a liderança dele, sua percepção e intuição, mas o homem não demonstrava a menor percepção e intuição com sua assistente.

Corando, Lily segurou a papelada de encontro ao peito.

— Eu lhe deixei um memorando duas semanas atrás quanto a precisar da próxima sexta-feira de folga e, depois, um _e-mail _de confirmação na semana passada...

— Lamento. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça uma vez, o olhar já desviando para a mesa, enquanto estendia a mão para o telefone. — De qualquer modo, sexta-feira não é um dia propício. Não será possível. Espere até mais ao final do verão, está certo?

_Errado. _Completamente errado. Não apenas ela recebera um não como resposta, mas também perdera a atenção dele. Bastou vinte segundos de conversa, e o chefe já se desligara mentalmente.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar mortificado, lutando contra as lágrimas, perguntando-se exatamente o que se passava por aquela cabeça.

O homem era incrivelmente bonito. As mulheres caíam aos pés dele em penca.

No ano anterior, até fora votado o Solteiro Mais Cobiçado de Wall Street. Seis meses antes fora eleito o Solteiro Mais Sexy de Nova York, e as entregas das floriculturas continuavam em profusão. Congratulações em forma de rosas vermelhas, arranjos de plantas sofisticados, orquídeas elegantes. _Socialites, _modelos, atrizes, esposas de _outros _homens... todas o queriam.

_Incluindo ela._

Tentou estudá-lo com imparcialidade, mas não havia nada de imparcial em seus sentimentos pelo homem.

James Potter tinha traços marcantes e másculos, nariz clássico, sérios e penetrantes olhos castanho esverdeados e era agraciado com a boca e o queixo mais perfeitos de toda a Nova York. Na verdade, o seu rosto era o mais perfeito da cidade.

Manhattan era um lugar de gente bonita, e ele era o mais bonito de todos. Mas Lily não conseguia mais lidar com aquilo, não podia continuar sendo um zero à esquerda, uma pessoa insignificante e, logo, partiria, para um novo emprego, em busca de um ritmo mais tranqüilo de vida, trabalhando para um senhor de cabelos brancos e óculos bifocais.

— Posso imprimir outro memorando, Sr. Potter. O original ainda está gravado no meu computador.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto tirava o telefone do gancho e começava a fazer outra ligação sem lançar um único olhar na direção dela.

— Não importa. Sexta-feira não é um bom dia.

— Mas eu lhe pedi duas semanas atrás. — Lily sentiu sua voz esmorecendo e fortaleceu-a de imediato. — Você não disse não na ocasião.

— Eu não disse absolutamente nada.

— Exato!

— Você não pode tomar uma falta de resposta como um sim.

— Mas, Sr. Potter...

Ele ergueu a cabeça abruptamente.

— É por causa de alguma emergência de família?

— Não.

— Morte na família?

— Não.

— Morte de um amigo, ou de um ex-colega?

— Nenhuma morte. É uma ausência por motivos pessoais.

Ele a fitava e, de fato, tinha olhos bonitos e, enquanto a fitava daquele jeito, Lily pôde jurar que o homem enxergava através dela. Literalmente. Através dela para a parede logo atrás, com o grande relógio e o quadro caro.

Perdera-o novamente. O homem nem sequer estava pensando mais sobre seu pedido. Estava pensando em cifras, índices de mercado, cotações da bolsa... Enfim, em tudo exceto no que ela precisava.

— Ausência por motivos pessoais — repetiu ele num tom manso, o cenho franzido.

— Sim.

Ele ainda a encarava, estreitando os olhos de leve.

— Na sexta-feira.

— Sim.

— Durante minha reunião com clientes?

Ela atraíra-lhe a atenção por completo agora e sentiu-se bastante desconfortável sob o peso daquele olhar.

— Encontrei uma substituta — disse, a voz falhando, a compostura ameaçando desmoronar. — É altamente qualificada, sabe estenografia, informática...

— Não. Lamento — interrompeu-a ele impiedosamente. Era evidente que considerava a conversa encerrada. — E quanto às cópias que pedi e os documentos a serem enviados por fax, _Lily, _vai providenciar isso imediatamente?

James Potter observou a espinha rígida de Lily Evans, enquanto ela marchava de seu escritório, o som dos práticos sapatos de salto baixo abafados pelo carpete, os grandes óculos escorregando-lhe pelo nariz.

— Feche a porta, por favor — acrescentou educadamente, tornando a pegar o telefone.

Ela virou-se para a maçaneta da porta e a frente de seu _blazer _marrom abriu-se um pouco, expondo a sóbria blusa creme, abotoada até o pescoço. O _blazer _pesado não era apropriado para o forte calor de junho, e a blusa creme não lhe realçava o tom claro da pele, mas, afinal, nada do que ela usava tinha estilo, o que estava perfeitamente bem para ele. Trabalho e prazer nunca se misturavam.

De qualquer modo, James não pôde deixar de notar um leve tremor na mão dela e teria de ser cego para não perceber que sua secretária estava aborrecida.

Bem, eram dois.

Sabia exatamente porque ela queria folga na sexta-feira e aquilo o enfurecia.

A Srta. Evans, a sua reservada e despretensiosa Srta. Evans, tinha uma entrevista marcada para sexta-feira na Carolina do Sul. Sua assistente estava à procura de outro emprego enquanto era necessária ali. Enquanto _ele _precisava dela ali.

A imprensa estava esmiuçando o seu passado como se fosse um sítio arqueológico, à procura de aspectos interessantes. Estavam dando telefonemas, investigando pistas, tentando descobrir se James Potter era realmente o herói de contos de fada que parecia ser.

Ele abriu um sorriso irônico. Vida de contos de fada? Dificilmente. Mas os detalhes de seu passado lhe pertenciam e, mesmo agora, vinte anos depois de ter sido adotado, ainda conhecia o estigma de ter origem humilde, em vez de ter nascido em berço de ouro.

Os Potter eram verdadeiros santos, pensou James, engolindo em seco. Haviam sabido desde o início quem ele era, quais suas origens e o haviam levado para casa assim mesmo. Haviam-no tornado um deles. Haviam lhe dado seu nome, seu amor, sua segurança, e aquilo fora maravilhoso. Mas, agora, o fato de ele estar tão em evidência era insuportável. Não era que tivesse vergonha de seu passado, mas não queria que Tom Riddle levasse nenhum crédito, nem que obtivesse atenção, nem que saboreasse o sucesso do filho.

A única maneira de lutar contra a pressão de sua vida pessoal e profissional era manter rédea curta sobre suas emoções, manter sua concentração, seguir sua programação diária.

E ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, era melhor do que Lily Evans para mantê-lo nos eixos.

Ela conhecia seu trabalho. Era, sem dúvida, a melhor secretária que já tivera em anos e, depois de ter tentado uma meia dúzia de assistentes em menos de um ano, gostaria de ficar com ela.

Olhou para a porta fechada por um momento, lembrando-se da expressão desapontada no rosto da Srta. Evans e, por um instante, pensou em chamá-la de volta a seu escritório.

Mas o que diria, então? _Sei que está em busca de outro emprego e não quero que saia? _Fora de cogitação.

Ele era o chefe, tomava as decisões. Ela era a assistente executiva e as implementava.

Impacientemente, tirou o fone do gancho, fez outra ligação, sentindo a intensa pressão em que estivera durante meses. Ao longo do ano anterior, seus negócios tinham crescido vertiginosamente. O trabalho era extenuante. O grande volume de transações e as altas cifras envolvidas de roubar o fôlego.

Lily Evans não podia deixar a corretora. Precisava dela. Dependia de seu trabalho. Dar-lhe a sexta-feira de folga? Nem pensar.

* * *

De volta a sua mesa, o rosto ainda afogueado, a raiva e a desolação consumindo-a por dentro, Lily providenciou as cópias necessárias e enviou por fax os documentos que o Sr. Potter pedira. Depois, verificou os _e-mails _que haviam se acumulado durante a tarde.

Trabalhou automaticamente, respondendo os mais urgentes, imprimindo e encaminhando o que era necessário, ainda enquanto sua mente funcionava freneticamente.

Não podia, não iria, perder a entrevista de emprego.

Poderia voltar ao escritório do chefe e argumentar quanto a sua necessidade pessoal de um dia de folga, ou simplesmente não aparecer no escritório na sexta-feira de manhã. Afinal, o Sr. Potter tinha outras secretárias na corretora capazes de substituí-la. A Investimentos Potter contava com uma equipe de dezessete funcionários, o que incluía as duas assistentes dos analistas de mercado e as duas assistentes dos corretores.

A presença dela não era imprescindível na sexta-feira. Qualquer uma das demais assistentes poderia tomar notas, servir café e forçar sorrisos. Se bem que as outras secretárias provavelmente ficariam radiantes em trabalhar com o Sr. Potter, pensou, cerrando os dentes com ar desgostoso. Todos adoravam o Sr. Potter.

Incluindo ela mesma.

Pronto, a verdade. Admitira-a, enfim. Aquela era a razão para não poder ficar. Não podia suportar mais ter o seu coração pisado. Era tempo de usar a razão e o bom senso. Tempo de pensar em se preservar.

Sentindo a cabeça latejar e a garganta seca decidiu que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco e algo gelado para beber.

Ela apanhou sua carteira da gaveta e tomou o elevador até o quadragésimo - segundo andar. Em seguida, transferiu-se para o elevador expresso que a levou até o térreo em menos de dez segundos. Foi uma descida drástica e respirou fundo para se recobrar, enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam.

A vida com James Potter era um pouco como andar nos elevadores da Torre, com subidas e descidas vertiginosas, mas com nada sólido no meio.

E, depois de quase seis meses daquilo, estava pronta para sair.

Queria um emprego com horário estável, benefícios vantajosos e um chefe idoso e entediante, para que ela pudesse voltar a conciliar o sono à noite sem pensar nele.

Do lado de fora do prédio, ela tornou a respirar fundo, momentaneamente atordoada pelo calor e o barulho. Seguiu pela calçada até o vendedor de cachorro-quente na esquina, onde comprou uma lata de soda gelada.

Abriu-a e começou a sorver a bebida refrescante a caminho de volta da entrada da Torre. Era meio de tarde, e os arranha-céus de Manhattan já haviam começado a bloquear parte da claridade do dia, entremeando trechos de sol e sombra na calçada.

Quando ela anunciara que se mudaria para Nova York para trabalhar, sua família previra que não suportaria nem por um mês. Em vez daquilo, já vivia ali havia mais de quatro anos.

Não queria particularmente deixar Manhattan agora, mas precisava de distância de James e de todas as suas fantasias absurdas, impossíveis. À noite, sonhava com ele invariavelmente, o que só tornava a realidade ainda pior.

James Potter jamais se interessaria por ela. Saía com _socialites, _modelos e atrizes. Não com simples secretárias que gaguejavam quando nervosas.

Pela porta giratória da Torre, saiu uma mulher que Lily conhecia apenas como Tiffany, reunindo-se a ela na calçada em frente ao edifício.

— É aquela hora do dia — comentou Tiffany, tirando um cigarro do maço e acendendo-o. Era alta, magra, a cabeleira sedosa exibindo reflexos loiros. Parecia do tipo que tentara se tornar modelo na época do colegial. — Apenas mais duas horas.

Lily sentiu uma ponta de inveja.

— Você sai às cinco?

— Na maior parte do tempo. Se tenho sorte. — Tiffany soltou a fumaça do cigarro e lançou-lhe um olhar entediado. — Onde você trabalha?

— No septuagésimo - oitavo andar.

— Oh, é mesmo? — disse a outra, interessada. — Então, você deve trabalhar na Investimentos Potter.

De repente, Lily perdeu a vontade de conversar. As mulheres sempre tentavam ser amigáveis com ela, achando que aquilo as aproximaria, de algum modo, de James Potter.

— Sim — respondeu, sucinta.

— E então, como ele é? — persistiu a mulher.

Lily empurrou os óculos até o alto do nariz.

— Quem?

Tiffany soltou um pequeno riso.

— Muito engraçado. James Potter, tolinha. Você trabalha na corretora dele. Deve conhecê-lo bem. Como ele é?

— Ocupado.

— Evidentemente. Ele é um gênio. Domina por completo o mundo dos investimentos. Todos prestam atenção às suas previsões de mercado.

Lily forçou um sorriso.

— Isso não é ótimo?

— Mas o que acho mais surpreendente é que o homem não é apenas brilhante... é bonito também! — Tiffany soara eufórica. — Não é de admirar que tenha sido eleito o solteiro mais _sexy _de Nova York duas vezes em seguida. Oh, eu morreria por um momento a sós com ele!

— E eu deveria me matar — murmurou Lily por entre os dentes. Viver na distante periferia do mundo de James Potter era certamente doloroso.

Felizmente, não demoraria a mudar de emprego. Talvez, então, conseguisse recuperar parte de sua auto-estima. Tiffany tinha ideia fixa.

— Como ele é como chefe?

— Deixe-me emprestar-lhe o livro chamado "Nunca Trabalhe para um Cretino" e, depois, você me dirá o que acha.

Tiffany soltou um risinho.

— Existe mesmo um livro desses?

— Sim.

Ela riu ainda mais.

— E você tem um exemplar?

— Não, ainda não. Mas planejo comprar um muito em breve.

Tiffany ria tanto que teve de enxugar lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

— Oh, eu não fazia idéia de que você era tão engraçada. Quem teria imaginado?

— Sim, quem teria imaginado? — interveio uma voz friamente. Era uma voz agradável e possante, indubitavelmente masculina, uma voz que Lily conhecia bem demais. — Ela é uma mulher de muitos talentos escondidos.

Lily gelou. _Sr. Potter!_

— E seu próximo emprego — prosseguiu ele secamente — será trabalhando como comediante.

* * *

Oi gente! Ai vai o 1º cap, espero que gostem. Muito obrigada a Thaty e Luana Mesquita pelos comentários. Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	3. Capítulo 2

Não podia ser. Ele não podia estar ali. Não a ou vira dizendo aquilo... não era? Empalidecendo, Lily virou-se para descobrir James Potter atrás de si, um casaco leve e preto dobrado por sobre o braço, os cabelos pretos quase arrumados.

— Sr. Potter — sussurrou ela, a boca seca. — Está de saída?

Ele a encarou, a expressão curiosamente dura.

— Estive tentando encontrar você.

Lily sentiu o rubor espalhando-se por suas faces.

— Vim tomar um refrigerante.

— Entendo.

Houve um momento de silêncio tenso entre ambos, algo que nunca acontecera antes. Ele sempre falara, ela sempre ouvira. O homem nunca ficara silencioso em sua companhia antes.

— Gostaria de alguma coisa?

— Você recebeu um telefonema de uma certa Sra. Fielding. Disse que era urgente. Deixei o número na sua mesa.

Lily não se lembrava de nenhuma Sra. Fielding e perguntou-se o que poderia haver de tão urgente.

— Obrigada.

James baixou os olhos, os lábios apertados.

— Da próxima vez, talvez você queira se lembrar de levar isto — acrescentou, estendendo a mão para revelar um pequeno _pager._

Lily adiantou-se para pegar seu aparelho, mas ficou tensa quando seus dedos roçaram a palma da mão dele e uma corrente eletrizante percorreu-a.

Ele estava zangado.

Em seus cinco meses e meio trabalhando para o homem, nunca o vira demonstrando nenhuma emoção e, ainda assim, agora estava com raiva.

Rapidamente, para encobrir sua confusão, Lily prendeu seu _pager _ao cinto da saia, enquanto Tiffany jogava o cigarro e apagava-o com o salto do sapato.

— _Sr. Potter _— murmurou ela, a voz um tanto ofegante, enquanto estendia a mão.

Ele hesitou, virou-se ligeiramente e abriu um sorriso educado.

— Já nos conhecemos?

— Nos vimos uma vez — respondeu Tiffany, abrindo um amplo sorriso quando ele lhe segurou a mão. — Quero dizer, você tratou de negócios com um dos sócios da firma onde trabalho, e eu cuidei da papelada.

— Ah. Você trabalha com Remus...?

— Sim. Ele o admira muito. Nós todos o admiramos, aliás.

Uma limunise preta parou junto ao meio-fio, o chofer uniformizado mantendo o motor ligado. James soltou a mão de Tiffany, lançou um olhar ao veículo e tornou a fitá-la.

— Tenho de me apressar. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita...

— Saunders. Tiffany Saunders. E eu trabalho com Remus.

— No sexagésimo-terceiro andar, certo. — James tornou a sorrir, e Lily pôde ver por que as mulheres se derretiam a seus pés. Havia algo em seus olhos, no magnetismo que possuía que fazia com que uma pessoa se sentisse... ainda que brevemente... especial. Como se fosse a única na face da terra.

Lily engoliu em seco, o coração apertado.

Ele nunca a olhara daquela maneira, nem uma única vez sequer.

Ele nunca nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de memorizar seu nome direito.

Um nó em sua garganta, ela desejou de todo o coração nunca ter trabalhado para o homem.

Ele se adiantou até a limusine a sua espera, a conversa esquecida, nenhuma despedida necessária. Seguir adiante parecia ser seu lema tácito, não havia tempo a perder, nem paciência para amenidades. Apenas ir adiante até o compromisso seguinte em sua agenda.

Mas, de repente, James parou e virou-se, parecendo extremamente elegante e à vontade em seu terno preto, apesar do opressivo calor do verão nova-iorquino.

Lily se perguntou como o homem fazia aquilo, como lidava com o calor e a pressão sem transpirar, ofegar ou fazer uma única queixa.

Como previa o mercado financeiro antes que o próprio mercado soubesse o que faria?

Como realizava dezenas de transações de milhões, bilhões de dólares sem se preocupar, entrar em pânico ou vacilar?

Ela não sabia. Não tinha como saber. Não tinha nada em comum com o homem.

O Sr. Potter a encarava agora, a fronte alta e bronzeada ligeiramente franzida.

— Está procurando outro emprego, Srta. Evans?

Era a última pergunta que Lily teria esperado e certamente desconcertou-a ao extremo. Céus! Seu chefe sabia a respeito de sua entrevista de emprego também? Ou seria apenas uma brincadeira, um complemento a seu comentário sobre ela poder se tornar uma comediante momentos antes?

Lily piscou algumas vezes, engoliu em seco e tornou a piscar, as lentes dos óculos ficando ligeiramente embaçadas, os pensamentos rodopiando em nenhuma direção lógica.

O que deveria dizer? Como responder a uma pergunta daquelas?

— Não — disse, enfim, as faces corando. — É claro que não.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando-a diretamente e torceu os lábios de maneira quase imperceptível.

O rubor dela acentuou-se. Sentiu-se como uma criança apanhada numa travessura.

— É claro que não — repetiu ele num tom manso de zombaria em sua voz. — Vejo você depois.

— Certo.

James tornou a virar-se e entrou na limusine à espera.

Tiffany desapareceu silenciosamente no saguão do Edifício Torre, deixando Lily sozinha na calçada.

Por um longo momento, ela não se moveu, o coração disparado. O que acabara de acontecer ali? O que o Sr. Potter quisera dizer?

Finalmente, tratou de afastar o temor, atirou o resto do refrigerante quente num cesto de lixo e tornou a subir até o escritório.

Trabalhou até o horário do jantar e, enfim, quando já fizera tudo o que poderia naquele dia, desligou o computador e pegou o metrô para casa.

* * *

Estava de volta ao escritório às seis e meia da manhã seguinte. Como de costume, era a primeira das assistentes administrativas a chegar e havia se incumbido de ligar as luzes do escritório a cada manhã, regular o ar condicionado e preparar o café.

A bebida fumegando na cafeteira elétrica, ela deixou a copa dos funcionários e seguiu em direção ao conjunto de escritórios da presidência, acendendo as luzes pelo caminho. Aproximando-se do escritório do Sr. Potter, gelou.

Ele já havia chegado e estava sentado à própria mesa, a porta entreaberta. Nunca deixava a porta entreaberta. Era um homem que preferia privacidade, sempre.

Lily ficou parada na ante-sala onde ficava seu escritório, quase hipnotizada, ouvindo-o digitar ao teclado de seu computador.

Algo estava errado. A porta não deveria estar aberta. Ele não deveria estar usando seu computador ainda. Deveria estar lendo os jornais.

O que acontecera? Seria algo relacionado à imprensa? Ela recebera três telefonemas no dia anterior de várias fontes ligadas à mídia. Ou aquilo seria algo mais pessoal? Teria algo a ver com... ela?

O som no teclado cessou momentaneamente, e Lily foi toma da por uma sensação das mais estranhas. Sua pele se arrepiou. Seu corpo pareceu ficar incrivelmente sensível, por inteiro.

Jamais se sentira tão ciente da presença dele antes. Embora a mente lhe dissesse que ele ainda permanecia à mesa, era quase como se estivesse parado ali a seu lado, tocando-a.

O calor espalhando-se por suas faces, respirou fundo. Estava se deixando levar pela imaginação, disse a si mesma, censurando-se, obrigando-se a agir.

Adiantando-se até sua mesa, retirou o casaco leve e pendurou-o no gancho ao lado do armário de arquivo.

Enquanto puxava a cadeira, notou um livro de capa verde-clara no meio de sua mesa.

Não se lembrava de ter deixado um livro ali na noite anterior. Sempre deixava a mesa limpa, vazia.

Aproximou-se mais e ergueu o livro. _Nunca Trabalhe para um Cretino._

Largou-o como se a tivesse queimado. Céus! O livro. Era _o livro. _O que mencionara a Tiffany. Ele fora lhe comprar um exemplar...

Ela cambaleou até a cadeira, sentando-se pesadamente, a bolsa caindo a seus pés.

James Potter ia despedi-la. Era por aquele motivo que a porta estava entreaberta. Estava a sua espera para poder lhe dar o proverbial bilhete azul.

Mas não deveria ter acontecido daquela maneira. Fora ela que estivera em busca de um novo emprego. Que ficara magoada. Aquela cujos sentimentos tinham sido pisados.

E, ainda assim, algum dia o chefe reclamara dela? Já a insultara publicamente? Ou até mesmo em privacidade?

Por que havia feito aquele comentário indiscreto a Tiffany? Por que deixara suas emoções sobrepujarem o bom senso? Qual era mesmo o ditado? O peixe morria pela boca...

Sentia-se profundamente constrangida.

O interfone em sua mesa tocou.

— Srta. Evans, quando tiver um minuto, eu gostaria de lhe falar.

O coração de Lily disparou no peito. Não conseguiu se mover, incapaz de encontrar forças em suas pernas.

Mas não podia ignorá-lo. Já estava encrencada. Era melhor resolver logo aquilo de uma vez por todas e enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento.

Respirando fundo, afastou a cadeira da mesa e levantou-se, alisando a saia de pregas azul, certificando-se de que cada uma estava reta. Era sua melhor saia, aquela que usava quando precisava se sentir arrumada e ainda mais profissional. Se houvera um dia em que precisara dela, era aquele.

O interfone tornou a tocar.

— Oh, e, Srta. Evans, não precisa trazer o livro com você.

James observou Lily entrando em seu escritório, empertigada, os olhos arregalados por trás das lentes dos óculos pesados, os cabelos presos em severas tranças enroladas na cabeça num penteado copiado de alguma tia-avó. Ela sentou-se depressa na beirada da cadeira diante da mesa e dobrou as mãos sobre o bloco de anotações e a caneta que levara.

Ele esforçou-se para ser cordial.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, Sr. Potter.

Lily recostou-se na poltrona de couro atrás da mesa.

— Como você está?

— Bem, obrigada. — Ela soou firme, decidida, exatamente como a secretária competente com quem ele contara ao longo dos seis meses anteriores.

Então, engoliu em seco.

— Quanto ao livro...

— Não quero falar sobre o livro.

— N-Não?

— Não. Eu sabia que você o queria e, então, comprei um exemplar para lhe dar de presente. Feliz Dia das Secretárias.

— Mas isso foi em abril, Sr. Potter.

— Antes tarde do que nunca. — Ele se inclinou para a frente e pressionou uma tecla do computador, verificando o mercado europeu antes que fechasse. Observou as várias cotações de ações antes de tornar a se recostar na poltrona.

— Tenho que poder confiar na minha equipe — disse após um momento, grato com o fato de sua voz soar tão calma quando, na verdade, fervia de raiva por dentro desde que a ouvira fazendo seu comentário ferino no dia anterior em frente ao edifício.

Sua secretária perfeita era uma fraude.

Até agora, pensara na Srta. Evans como uma futura Sra. McGonagall, ela tendo sido sua primeira assistente executiva e, certamente, a melhor até então. A Sra. McGonagall fora organizada, precisa, eficiente, inteligente e controlada. Estivera sempre um passo à frente dele e praticamente antecipara cada necessidade sua antes que ele mesmo tivesse se dado conta do que iria precisar.

A Sra. McGonagall fora sua assistente por sete anos e aposentara-se à um ano e meio, um pouco antes de ele ter comprado a Financeira Bradley numa negociação amistosa. Tentar preencher o lugar da Sra. McGonagall fora impossível, e James passara de assistente a assistente até que herdara Lily Evans através da compra da Bradley.

Não pensara que iria gostar da Srta. Evans, não esperara que alguém que se escondia atrás de grandes óculos de lentes um tanto escuras e roupas sisudas seria tão eficiente quanto sua inestimável Sra. McGonagall, mas Lily Evans não era apenas boa. Era excelente. Era a futura Sra. McGonagall, a secretária exemplar.

— Preciso confiar em você — disse. — Tem total acesso a mim. Sabe detalhes sobre minha vida pessoal, sobre a da minha família, minhas finanças. Se conversa com Tiffany do sexagésimo - terceiro andar, quem me garante que não falará com um repórter amigável?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— Eu não falarei — declarou com frieza.

— Mas ontem você...

— Aquilo foi um erro! — Lily se levantou da cadeira. Jamais o interrompera antes, nunca o contradissera e sua resposta veemente surpreendeu a ambos. — Eu lamento muito, Sr. Potter, sinto-me péssima quanto ao que aconteceu ontem. Foi um descuido de minha parte, mas, com toda a franqueza, não quis dizer nada com aquilo...

— Está à procura de outro emprego?

Lily entreabriu os lábios, o rubor espalhando-se por suas faces, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

Ela não respondeu porque não podia, pensou James, estendendo a mão para seu telefone, precisando de algo, qualquer coisa para controlar sua raiva.

Como aquilo fora acontecer? Onde fora que se equivocara em relação a ela?

— Esqueça — disse num tom um tanto abrupto, incapaz de se lembrar da última vez em que se sentira tão traído, ou enganado. — Sei que você quer a sexta-feira de folga. Tire-a.

Lily afundou mais na cadeira.

— Por favor, perdoe-me — sussurrou, o rosto afogueado, as mãos se entrelaçando no colo. — Eu o admiro tanto. Tenho-o em tão elevado conceito.

— Não foi o que pareceu ontem.

— Eu sei, mas não é pela razão que pensa. Tiffany estava... se alvoroçando. Todas o fazem e... — Ela respirou fundo. — Não quero soar como uma delas. Eu queria parecer... confiante.

— Confiante?

— Sim — repetiu Lily, trêmula. — Nunca fui confiante em minha vida, e as mulheres estão sempre perguntando a seu respeito, mulheres bonitas e glamorosas, e eu fico insegura. Nem sequer consigo acreditar que estou lhe dizendo uma coisa dessas, mas é a verdade. Sou uma tola. Eu só queria que Tiffany pensasse que sou como ela.

— Como ela?

— Você sabe, sofisticada.

James não ouvira nada tão lastimável em anos. Sua incrivelmente inteligente e capaz assistente queria impressionar uma cabeça-de-vento como Tiffany? _Por quê?_

Estudou-a atentamente, tentando enxergá-la através dos óculos e dos lábios apertados e o que viu foi um rosto jovem e oval com uma fronte elegante e um queixo pequeno e arredondado.

— Você tem minha aprovação — disse após um momento. — Por que precisa da dela?

Lily não moveu um músculo. Sua expressão fixa não mudou, apenas o rubor se intensificando em seu rosto.

— É uma boa pergunta, Sr. Potter.

— Pense a respeito — respondeu James, frustrado, zangado e incerto sobre o que fazer. Devia despedi-la? Podia confiar nela? O que deveria acontecer em seguida?

— Você irá a uma entrevista de emprego na sexta-feira?

Ela hesitou pelo mais breve momento.

— Sim.

James estava perdendo a paciência. Inclinando-se para fren te, apertou outra tecla, selecionando uma opção em seu monitor. O mercado estava aberto. O pregão da bolsa tinha começado.

— Se você ficar com o outro emprego, esperarei que cumpra duas semanas de aviso prévio.

Lily desviou os olhos. Não havia emoção em seu rosto. Parecia mais uma vez a assistente serena e capaz de sempre.

— Como descobriu a respeito da minha entrevista de emprego?

James sentiu o estômago se contraindo. Odiava conflitos. Odiava sentir-se desconfiado. Charlotte o arrasara e, embora tivessem se passado quinze anos desde que ela o rejeitara, algumas coisas eram impossíveis de esquecer.

Mas não deixou nenhuma de suas emoções transparecer. Aprendera, anos antes, a manter sua vida pessoal em privacidade.

— Ligaram do escritório do Sr. Osborne na segunda-feira pedindo referências suas. Falei com o Sr. Osborne diretamente.

Lily ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, os olhos preocupados por trás dos óculos pesados.

— E o que lhe disse?

James sentiu seus lábios se curvando num arremedo de sorriso.

— Que você era a melhor secretária que já tive.

* * *

— James, eu e Charlus estamos preocupados com você. — A dicção precisa de Dorea Potter estava ainda mais vigorosa ao telefone naquela noite. — A cada vez que ligamos a tevê, lá está você. Não podemos pegar uma revista sem que haja uma história a seu respeito.

James acabou de vestir uma camiseta por sobre o jeans, tendo tirado o terno e colocado roupas mais confortáveis agora que estava em seu apartamento.

— Está cansada da minha popularidade? — provocou-a ele, mudando o telefone sem fio de um ouvido para o outro, enquanto se adiantava até a cozinha.

— Não é o que eu quero dizer. Sabemos quanto você se empenhou para deixar o passado para trás, mas agora esses repórteres estão vasculhando tudo. E me refiro a _tudo._

James abriu uma garrafa de água mineral e tomou um longo gole.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — disse, querendo acreditar em seu próprio otimismo, enquanto se recostava numa bancada, sua cozinha imensa e moderna, grande o bastante para acomodar um grupo de _chefs. _— Os repórteres perseguirão a outro alguém muito em breve. As pessoas se cansam e seguem em diante.

— Isso não é tudo. Há mais uma coisa, e não sei ao certo como lhe dizer, ou até se devo, mas não quero que você saiba disso por meio de outra pessoa.

— Então, conte-me.

O silêncio se prolongou do outro lado da linha.

— Eu vi Charlotte.

James gelou.

— _O quê?_

— Charlotte veio até a nossa casa.

Ele sentiu-se como se tivesse levado um golpe físico no peito. Mal conseguia respirar.

— Sozinha?

— Sim.

James pousou a garrafa com tanta força no balcão que um pouco da água verteu.

— O que ela queria?

— Saber sobre você. Saber o que tem feito durante todos esses anos.

_Charlotte._

— E o que você lhe disse?

Dorea soltou um suspiro de impaciência.

— Eu lhe disse: leia os jornais. Ligue a tevê no noticiário. A vida de James está em todo lugar.

Ele quase riu. Era bem típico de Dorea dar uma resposta daquelas.

— Charlotte disse que cometeu um erro — prosseguiu Dorea, a voz enfraquecendo, como se dar aquela informação lhe causasse grande dor. — Deu a entender que quer reparar tudo.

— Passaram-se quinze anos.

— Você quis isto uma vez.

— Quinze anos atrás.

— Cinco anos atrás — corrigiu-o Dorea.

James sacudiu a cabeça devagar, zangado, não entendendo por que aquilo fora acontecer agora, quando tinha tanta pressão sobre seus ombros, quando havia tantas pessoas dependendo dele.

— Como ela estava?

— Ainda mais bonita. A passagem dos anos a deixou ainda melhor. É uma beldade clássica. O que você esperava?

Ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Fechou os olhos. Não queria ouvir aquilo, não queria saber de nada.

— Não quero falar com ela.

— Está certo.

— E não quero vê-la.

— Então, não o faça.

Mas ainda enquanto proferia as palavras, James estava rindo de si mesmo. A quem estava enganando? Mesmo quinze anos depois de ela ter desaparecido de sua vida ainda não a havia esquecido.

— Dorea... Mamãe... — James encostou o punho cerrado na fronte, lutando contra temores sobre os quais muito poucos sabiam. — O que farei? Como sairei disto?

— Em primeiro lugar, esqueça Charlotte, ela não tem a menor importância — declarou Dorea, decidida, confortável em assumir o comando novamente. — E, em segundo, livre-se da imprensa!

— Como?

— James, você é inteligente. Atire-lhes um osso. Dê uma história à mídia... e não me refiro a Charlotte!

* * *

Olá gente! Estou tão feliz, que gostaria de compartilhar minha felicidade com vocês, Quarta-feira, dia 20-03-13, minha sobrinha nasceu, uma princesinha, linda e cheira de saúde, um verdadeiro anjo. Muito obrigada as meninas que comentaram: Layla Black, izzalima, Luana Mesquita, Tata Potter e Ninha Souma. Agora gente vou curtir um pouquinho ela, beijos e até mais.


	4. Capítulo 3

Enquanto ia de metrô para o trabalho na manhã seguinte, Lily ouviu as palavras do Sr. Potter ecoando em sua mente. _A melhor secretária que ele já tivera. _Era o maior elogio que poderia receber. Era o maior que já recebera e, por mais lastimável que aquilo soasse, as palavras do Sr. Potter significavam-lhe _tudo._

Lily disse a si mesma que era o forte calor do verão que a estava deixando afogueada e um tanto irracional, mas, na verdade, o que lhe acontecia tinha menos a ver com a elevação nos termômetros do que com seus próprios sentimentos.

Dali a dois dias estaria a bordo de um avião para a entrevista definitiva em Charleston e a temia agora, temia seu último dia na Investimentos Potter, temia tudo que se relacionava com sua saída.

Não deveria pensar naquilo, disse a si mesma, enquanto o metrô parava na sua estação e ela se levantava. Ainda lhe restariam duas semanas antes de ter de dizer adeus. Não havia razão para sofrer por antecedência.

O conselho fora sensato, mas, no momento em que o Sr. Potter entrou no escritório, o coração de Lily disparou da mesma maneira de sempre.

O que havia naquele homem que ela amava tanto? Observou-lhe os olhos, os lábios, o queixo e, embora os traços fossem perfeitos, seu interesse tinha menos a ver com a beleza física do que com a intensidade que havia por trás.

Havia algo no homem, pensou, algo mais profundo, mais complexo do que ele queria revelar. Mas o que era?

— Bom dia, Lily.

— Bom dia, Sr. Potter. — Ela conseguiu abrir um sorriso firme, profissional. — O presidente do Banco Gringotes acabou de ligar. Deseja que eu retorne a ligação?

— Ainda não. Tenho de cuidar de algumas coisas primeiro. Eu a avisarei quando estiver com tempo.

— Certamente, Sr. Potter. Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa lhe fazer no momento?

— Não. Apenas anote meus recados.

— Sim, Sr. Potter. Farei isso.

Quando ele entrou em seu escritório e fechou a porta, Lily afundou na cadeira e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Poderia soar mais patética? _Sim, Sr. Potter. Não, Sr. Potter. O céu não está de um azul perfeito, Sr. Potter?_

Soava como uma imbecil repetitiva. Sem dúvida, precisava arranjar vida própria.

Precisava ser boa em algo mais além de suas funções como secretária. Precisava ter outros interesses além de James Potter. Precisava parar de esperar que algo bom acontecesse.

E, de repente, lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos, lágrimas absurdas que não tinham nada a ver com trabalho, mas sim com o fato de querer tanto aquele homem e não saber o que fazer a respeito.

Uma vez que as lágrimas começaram, parecia não conseguir contê-las. Num instante, estava chorando porque era a filha mais nova, a mais desajeitada, a única que não era espetacular. Petúnia era linda, talentosa e incrivelmente popular. Ao contrário de Lily, que nem sequer tivera um par para acompanhá-la ao baile de formatura, Petúnia nunca havia perdido sequer uma festa na escola.

Ela jamais fora bonita ou especial e, por mais horríveis e embaraçosas que as lágrimas fossem, eram reais. Era difícil ser medíocre e apagada quando o mundo valorizava tanto o estilo e a beleza.

As lágrimas continuaram a rolar copiosamente e Lily, que acreditava firmemente que o escritório não era lugar de chorar, viu-se obrigada a apanhar um lenço de papel e tirar os óculos para enxugar os olhos.

— Voz está bem? — Era o Sr. Potter, sua voz soando junto à mesa. Ela não ouvira a porta de seu escritório se abrindo, nem seus passos se aproximando.

Esforçando-se para esconder as lágrimas, atirou depressa o lenço úmido no cesto de papéis.

— Sim, Sr. Potter. Estou ótima.

Ele percorreu-a com olhar, demonstrando evidente ceticismo, o cenho franzido.

— Pois não me parece nada bem. Quer ir para casa? Sair para almoçar mais cedo?

— Céus, não! Não são nem sequer nove e meia, e não é nada... Acontece apenas que... que...

— O quê?

— Eu cometi um erro.

— Tenho certeza de que pode ser reparado.

— Não, é tarde demais.

— Mas que erro foi esse?

— Em relação ao meu emprego. Este emprego e aquele a que me candidatei em Charleston. Não sei mais o que devo fazer. Não sei mais o que é certo... — Lily se interrompeu, lágrimas aflorando em seus olhos novamente e colocou os óculos depressa. Sabia que o que dizia não estava fazendo sentido, o que só a afligiu ainda mais. — Lamento — disse, respirando fundo, tentando se recompor. — Estou bem agora. Eu só estava com alguma coisa no olho...

— Acho que isso se chamam lágrimas.

Ela abriu um débil sorriso diante do gracejo. Foi um tanto tolo, mas apreciou-o.

— Sim, tem razão. E estou bem agora. Por favor, volte para seu trabalho e esqueça isto.

— É mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

— Está longe de ser algo impossível. — Lily virou-se para o monitor de seu computador, as mãos pairando acima do teclado, enquanto esperava que James desaparecesse.

Mas ele continuou ali, junto à mesa, emanando a deliciosa fragrância da colônia amadeirada. Ela levantou os olhos devagar, observando-o no elegante terno cinza-claro, admirando-lhe o queixo forte, os lábios másculos, sensuais. Às vezes, achava que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ser beijada por aqueles lábios...

E ali estava outra vez, fantasiando, como fizera durante boa parte da noite anterior, em sua cama.

Imaginara-se andando na limusine preta de James por Manhattan, usando um vestido justo e acetinado, ambos se beijando sofregamente. Ele lhe afagara o seio, e ela soltara gemidos baixinhos, correspondendo ao beijo com ardor, ansiando cada vez mais por seu toque. Em seu sonho, não fora a velha e prática Lily, mas alguém excitante, uma mulher moderna, divertida e bonita. Mas, evidentemente, a manhã chegara, fazendo-a despertar para a fria realidade.

E James Potter ainda continuava ali, diante de sua mesa. Confusa, ela baixou as mãos até o colo.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, Sr. Potter?

Ele a observava de uma maneira bastante estranha. Fitando-a como se não fosse Lily, mas alguma outra pessoa.

— Sim. Quero saber mais sobre esse emprego em Charleston. Por que se interessou por ele?

Lily sentiu as faces afogueadas e hesitou antes de responder, mas não viu escolha.

— Pela necessidade de uma mudança — disse, enfim, desejando mais uma vez ser outra pessoa, alguém com estilo, com charme e poder de sedução, uma mulher cuja companhia fosse disputada pelos homens. Se bem que, na verdade, queria apenas um homem. James.

Mas sabia que esse era um desejo tolo e inútil.

Sentindo nova ameaça de lágrimas, redobrou seus esforços para contê-las. Tinha que manter seu controle. Seguir em frente. Porque mesmo que colocasse um vestido sofisticado e usasse um penteado sedutor, não se tornaria a _top model _do mundo de James Potter. Tinha de acordar. De crescer. Jamais seria o tipo dele.

— Mas você gosta de Nova York, não é? — persistiu James.

Ela engoliu em seco, vencendo o nó na garganta. Era evidente que gostava de Nova York, especialmente porque _ele _vivia na cidade.

— Sim, Sr. Potter.

— Então, o problema é aqui, no escritório.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito.

— Sim.

Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho.

— Você não gosta de trabalhar para mim?

"Gostar" não definia exatamente as coisas. Era mais como uma situação de amor e ódio. Ela amava trabalhar para ele, mas odiava ser insignificante. Não queria ser a secretária de James Potter. Ansiava por ser sua... namorada.

Lily baixou o olhar, sentindo-se ainda mais tola.

— Então, sou eu — repetiu James.

— Não! — Ela levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, suas emoções tão fortes que teve certeza de que estava deixando transparecer o que sentia em seu rosto. Mas precisava dizer algo porque, obviamente, tinha explicações a dar. Havia a busca por outro emprego. O livro em sua mesa. Sua crise nervosa de momentos antes. Não estava se comportando com a sensata e previsível Lily de sempre.

— Não é por sua causa — disse numa voz um tanto rouca, embaraçada por estar prestes a desmoronar outra vez. — O problema é comigo.

— Eu não entendo.

Ela tornou a engolir em seco.

— Eu me apaixonei.

Houve um momento de pesado silêncio e, então, um músculo se retesou no maxilar dele.

— Por alguém daqui? Da Investimentos Potter? — Não podia ter soado mais incrédulo.

— Sim.

Não era mentira. Ela se apaixonara, estava confusa e jamais estivera tão emotiva em toda a sua vida.

James inclinou-se por sobre a mesa, aproximando-se mais.

— E ele não corresponde ao seu amor?

Ela piscou, sentindo os olhos ardendo, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Não. Ele não está nem um pouco interessado em mim.

— É casado?

— Não.

— Aproveitou-se de você?

Lily corou.

— Não. A situação não é essa. O problema é que ele não sabe que eu existo, enquanto que eu... eu...

— Você o quê?

— Eu sou louca por ele. — Lily desviou o olhar, desejando poder desaparecer como num passe de mágica. — Estou perdidamente apaixonada.

— Isso parece ruim.

— E é. — Ela sentiu-lhe a intensidade do olhar, expressando o que pareceu ser simpatia, e não a queria dele. — Foi por essa razão que comecei a procurar outro emprego. Soube que isto não estava dando certo e que uma mudança seria necessária. Achei que seria sensato colocar distância entro mim e ele.

James pareceu preocupado.

— Mas se ele não sabe...

— Não importa se ele sabe ou não, _eu sei. _Sei quando ele está aqui. Fico atenta a seus passos, a sua voz, a tudo. — Ela respirou fundo, lutando para manter o controle. — Mas é algo doloroso de mais. Não posso mais me submeter a isso.

James estudou-a por um momento longo e silencioso e, enfim, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Está certo. Diga-me o nome dele, e eu o despedirei.

Lily quase caiu da cadeira.

— Sr. Potter!

— Não vou deixar que uma de minhas melhores funcionárias arruíne sua própria carreira.

— Você não pode culpá-lo!

— Eu não o culpo. Mas, por outro lado, não vou ficar de braços cruzados observando você ir embora porque algum colega seu roubou seu coração. Se você não suporta vir para o trabalho porque o Sr. Parte Corações trabalha aqui, então dê-me o nome dele e vamos resolver isso logo.

Lily não podia crer que o chefe estivesse falando sério. Despediria alguém porque ela não estava mais contente ali?

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Ele receberá uma excelente indenização trabalhista.

— Sr. Potter!

— E as melhores referências.

— Não.

— Quero o nome.

— Não. — O telefone tocou e Lily olhou para o visor do identificador de chamadas, onde o número e o nome de quem ligara piscavam. — É do Banco Gringotes novamente — disse, o coração disparando, as mãos trêmulas e, ainda assim, bastante grata pela interrupção.

— O nome dele.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez. Ela sentiu a tensão dominando-a por inteiro. Quando ouviu o terceiro toque não pôde continuar em silêncio

— Eu vou atender. Quer que eu lhe transfira a ligação, ou devo anotar o recado?

James não disse nada, os olhos fitando-a com intensidade. Parecia zangado e determinado, o maxilar rijo, a expressão grave.

Lily atendeu o telefone.

— Escritório do Sr. Potter. Em que posso ajudar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar e, antes de voltar para seu escritório, murmurou:

— Nossa conversa não terminou, Lily.

* * *

James ficou preso em seu escritório com a ligação do Banco Gringotes por quase duas horas antes de sair diretamente para uma reunião em outra parte da cidade.

Depois que ele saiu, Lily soltou um longo suspiro de alívio. Estivera com os nervos em frangalhos durante as duas horas anteriores e não ansiara por outra coisa senão a chance de escapar dali por algum tempo. Optou por um raro luxo... almoçar fora, rumando para seu restaurante favorito a duas quadras da Torre.

Mas nem aquilo conseguiu abrandar sua preocupação. Negócios e prazer não se misturavam. Carreiras eram destruídas por causa de romances no emprego. Seria desastroso continuar na Investimentos Potter por muito mais tempo.

Ela caminhou vagarosamente de volta para a Torre, tentando ignorar seu reflexo nas fachadas espelhadas dos edifícios, mas era impossível ignorar os óculos pesados, as roupas sisudas, os cabelos penteados severamente para trás, expondo um rosto que era a própria imagem do recalque. Da insatisfação.

Sim, uma virgem recalcada e insatisfeita. Era exatamente o que se tornara.

Parando, olhou para seu reflexo e odiou o que viu. Aquela não era ela. Não era como se sentia por dentro. Por dentro, era passional, ousada, segura de si. Por dentro, queria tudo e estava disposta a arriscar tudo...

_Por dentro._

Ali estava o problema. Ninguém conhecia o íntimo de Lily. Ninguém via quanto podia ser divertida, nem seu lado aventureiro. Não, mantinha-o reprimido porque, quando se dera conta de que não seria sexy, popular ou bonita, decidira que seria melhor obter respeito.

Respeito. Bah! Respeito estava ótimo para matriarcas septuagenárias, mas ela tinha vinte e cinco anos. Não tinha vida social. Nenhum encontro. Nenhum romance.

Não era de admirar...

Impacientemente, ergueu a mão e desapertou o primeiro botão de sua sisuda blusa. Não queria ser recalcada. Não queria continuar insatisfeita, amarga. Não queria passar pela vida sem nunca ter experimentado nada.

Desapertou o segundo botão. Tornou a verificar seu reflexo. Continuava entediante, ainda uma virgem, e nem um pouco sexy.

E devia encarar os fatos, dois botões abertos numa blusa prática não eram exatamente uma transformação. O que precisava era de um milagre. O que queria era uma experiência que mudasse sua vida.

Daria qualquer coisa, pensou, se, por uma semana... não, se por ao menos um mês... pudesse se parecer com Tiffany do sexagésimo - terceiro andar. Sexy, cheia de curvas, sensual. Uma mulher capaz de enlouquecer os homens.

Atravessando o amplo saguão, ela apertou o botão do elevador e aguardou. Momentos depois, as portas se abriram, deixando sair uma pequena multidão. Lily colocou-se de lado para dar passagem às pessoas e, enquanto o fazia, Tiffany Saunders segurou seu braço.

— Ei! — exclamou ela, puxando-a para mais perto de si como se fossem amigas de longa data. — Acabei de ouvir as notícias. Deve haver um caos lá em cima!

— Que notícias?

— Sobre James Potter. O Homem do Ano da _News Weekly. _Não é incrível?

Lily piscou os olhos com ar confuso.

— Mas o Sr. Potter não é o Homem do Ano. Ele foi eleito o Homem mais Sexy...

— Não, não. Isto acaba de acontecer. A revista só chegará às bancas amanhã, mas o fato foi anunciado no noticiário do meio-dia de hoje. A mídia está por toda parte. Os repórteres estão tomando o edifício... — Tiffany interrompeu-se, os olhos arregalados. — Você não sabia? Onde estava?

Lily sentiu a boca seca.

— Estava fora, almoçando.

— Bem, querida, é melhor você ir lá em cima dar uma olhada porque o seu James Potter é o Homem do Ano!

O elevador expresso até o septuagésimo - oitavo andar sempre deixava Lily com a sensação de que seu estômago ia parar nos pés e, naquele dia, foi pior do que nunca.

Saindo do elevador, deparou com um frenético mar de repórteres e adiantou-se cuidadosamente pela multidão até a área da recepção do andar. A jovem recepcionista ficou logo aliviada em vê-la.

— Oh, felizmente você está aqui! — exclamou. — Eles se recusam a ir embora e continuam chegando sem parar, e eu não sei o que fazer.

— Estão aqui por causa do Sr. Potter?

— Sim. É por causa do prêmio de Homem do Ano. Os telefones não param de tocar... — Ela foi interrompida pelo telefone e contraiu o rosto, enquanto voltava a afundar na cadeira para atender o chamado.

Lily avaliou a multidão. Tiffany estava certa. Havia, de fato, um caos ali em cima. Cada repórter de cada jornal e estação de tevê devia ter um representante ali na recepção da corretora.

Pobre Sr. Potter.

A recepcionista desligou o telefone.

— E então, o que devo fazer, Lily? Como me livrarei deles?

— Diga-lhes que o Sr. Potter não está aqui.

— Eu disse, mas eles não se importam. Não sairão. Querem falar com o Sr. Potter e ficarão até que ele chegue.

Lily reconheceu a expressão consternada no rosto da pobre jovem e a consciência pesou-lhe. Não podia deixar uma garota de dezoito anos de Nebraska lidar sozinha com aquela multidão persistente, irredutível. Os jornalistas já aguardavam havia mais de uma hora e estavam impacientes.

Também sabia quanto o Sr. Potter odiaria retornar e deparar com aquela multidão. Ele nunca buscara as atenções da mídia, nunca quisera ser nenhum tipo de símbolo. Recusava entrevistas rotineiramente, evitava eventos sociais e fazia doações anônimas em vez de contribuir para instituições de caridade publicamente.

Nos seis meses anteriores, ela vira em primeira mão como a mídia o assediara. Reuniões de diretoria, corridas matinais pelo Central Park e encontros para jantar não eram nada além de oportunidades de boas fotos para a determinada imprensa.

James Potter não tinha sua privacidade respeitada.

Lily sentiu uma onda de lealdade e compaixão. Encarando a multidão barulhenta, colocou dois dedos na boca e assobiou. O som estridente silenciou a todos.

— Obrigada — disse ela num tom que denotava severidade. — Agora, há algo em que eu possa ajudá-los, ou estão aqui se candidatando a um emprego?

A pergunta provocou alguns risos relutantes, e o mar de jornalistas aproximou-se dela.

— James Potter está aqui? — perguntou um repórter, sua voz se elevando acima da dos demais.

— Não, não está — respondeu Lily.

— Onde ele está agora?

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Numa reunião do outro lado da cidade.

— Ele sabe que foi escolhido o homem do ano pela _News Weekly? _

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O que você acha?

A multidão tornou a rir. Outro repórter deu um passo à frente.

— Quando espera que ele volte?

— Só depois que vocês tiverem ido embora.

E eles riram ainda mais, risos divertidos misturados a lamúrias pouco veementes. Sem poder evitar, Lily sorriu, dando-se conta de que parte da tensão na área da recepção, enfim, dissipara-se. Pela primeira vez em dias, sentia-se como se, finalmente, tivesse feito algo certo.

Naquele momento, pelo canto do olho, viu as portas do elevador se abrindo e, em seu interior, James Potter.

Seu coração disparou.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram. O sorriso dela se dissipou e sentiu um forte anseio por todas as coisas que nunca tivera, por toda a paixão que nunca conhecera.

_Que desejos impossíveis, _pensou, _que sonhos dolorosamente impossíveis..._

Sacudiu a cabeça de leve, um gesto quase imperceptível que apenas James notou. _Você não quer descer aqui, _tentou lhe dizer. _Você não quer passar por isto agora._

James permaneceu no interior do elevador, e as portas se fecharam silenciosamente.

Ele escapara.

* * *

Oi gente, quero agradecer de coração todo carinho e felicitações para com minha sobrinha e também aos elogios maravilhosos que recebi no cap passado. Muito obrigada Ninha Souma, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Joana Patricia e Guest. Beijos e até mais :*


	5. Capítulo 4

Ele escapara. James entrou em seu apartamento na Quinta Avenida e fechou a porta atrás de si. Arranjos florais extravagantes apinhavam-se em torno do aparador de mogno e mármore do século dezoito. Aqueles eram novos.

Ele verificou rapidamente os envelopes que continham, relutante em abrir qualquer um. Podia adivinhar quem enviara os arranjos e imaginar o sentimento que expressavam. Não era que não apreciasse o apoio oferecido... era maravilhoso ter uma família tão afetuosa... mas não se sentia com vontade de celebrar.

Como era irônico que um grande dia como aquele o deixasse tão frio por dentro. Odiava o alvoroço todo. Não sabia como lidar com aquele tipo de sucesso.

O telefone começou a tocar, e ele moveu-se, mas parou ao ouvir o Sr. Foley, seu mordomo e _chef, _atendendo. Ele, então, anotou uma mensagem, murmurando um agradecimento e desligando.

O telefone tornou a tocar logo em seguida, e a campainha do apartamento também.

James fechou os olhos, passou a mão pela fronte e desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar. A maioria das pessoas teria adorado a honra que a _News Weekly _lhe concedera naquele dia, mas era a última coisa que ele precisava. Não suportava ser o centro de tantas atenções. O assédio excessivo de agora lembrava-o demais de suas origens, de tudo que tivera de enfrentar quando fora um simples joão-ninguém.

A campainha tocou uma segunda vez.

Ele tinha de se livrar de toda aquela publicidade, tinha de fazer algo em breve. Mas primeiro, a porta.

James abriu-a e recebeu um buquê ainda mais exuberante, um grande vaso de cristal repleto de lírios e orquídeas. Não havia mais lugar na mesa de canto também apinhada e deixou-o no piso de mármore.

O Sr. Foley apareceu junto à grande entrada em arco que conduzia ao amplo vestíbulo. Usava terno e gravata escura e camisa branca, bastante distinto e formal.

— Minhas congratulações, senhor.

James tentou sorrir enquanto meneava a cabeça em agradecimento, mas não conseguiu. Não se sentira tão solitário em muitos anos.

— Obrigado, Sr. Foley.

O mordomo curvou-se de leve.

— Posso lhe buscar um drinque, senhor? Um champanhe para celebrar, talvez?

— Gim e tônica estarão bem.

— Pois não, senhor. E minhas congratulações mais uma vez.

Não, solitário não era a palavra certa, pensou James, corrigindo-se, enquanto olhava em torno de seu luxuoso vestíbulo, abarrotado de flores. Não era solitário. Sentia-se sozinho. Era uma diferença sutil, mas significativa.

Uma diferença que continuou a atormentá-lo horas depois quando se deitou em sua cama. Como fora que se tornara uma figura tão importante?

Não era um playboy despreocupado e sofisticado, nem chegava a ser o gênio de Wall Street que o aclamavam e odiava o culto à personalidade. O James Potter que a mídia glorificava nunca existira. Ele podia ver o que eles viam... escolas de prestígio, namoradas lindas, tremenda riqueza. Nos jornais, ele parecia bem. Num terno italiano, parecia ainda melhor. Mas bastava raspar um pouco o verniz da superfície, espiar por baixo dos diplomas, da vida social, das roupas caras, e ele era James Riddle, o filho aterrorizado de Tom Riddle, um garoto tão desesperado para escapar da violência e pobreza de seu bairro que aceitava todos os tipos de empregos para ficar longe das ruas.

Ele dobrava jornais às quatro da manhã, entregava-os em sua bicicleta às cinco e recebia o pagamento nos bairros de alta classe à tarde. Quando terminava de entregar jornais, recolhia garrafas de cerveja e latas de refrigerante e, então, começava a cortar grama.

Criativo, havia confeccionado cartões e colocado em quadros de avisos, em caixas de correio, debaixo das portas das casas.

_James Riddle. Faz-tudo. Pintura. Limpeza. Serviços Gerais._

_Excelente trabalho a preços baratos. Referências disponíveis. Trabalho depois da escola e todos os finais de semana._

Qualquer coisa por um dólar.

Qualquer coisa para escapar do prédio decadente que chamava de casa.

Qualquer coisa para evitar o temperamento cruel de Tom Riddle e seus punhos impiedosos.

Com os olhos ardendo, James apanhou seu travesseiro e virou-se de bruços.

Os Potter o haviam ajudado a deixar seu antigo bairro para trás, e ele já ganhara dinheiro mais do que o bastante para garantir sua segurança financeira. Mas ainda não se sentia realizado. E o trabalho, que havia sido seu reduto mais seguro, tornara-se um pesadelo. Como fazer aquilo? Como continuar daquela maneira? Como se tornar alguém que não era?

Fechando os olhos, recostou a face no travesseiro. Mas com os olhos fechados, viu uma forma escura, e a forma se tornou uma tatuagem preta e verde no braço de Tom Riddle. A imprensa não adoraria saber que James Potter era, na verdade, James Riddle, do miserável Roxbury, não do opulento Beacon Hill?

Charlotte descobrira e era só ver o que acontecera. Ela não apenas o deixara. Fugira dele.

James não podia mais continuar com aquilo. Dorea o aconselhara a atirar um osso para a mídia, para lhes dar uma história. Uma história...

James Potter se casa.

James Potter não mais um solteiro.

Não mais sexy, agora apenas um entediante homem casado.

James respirou fundo, e a pressão em seu peito começou a diminuir.

Ele se casaria, sairia do centro das atenções, voltaria a ser um homem comum.

E lhe ocorreu, então, enquanto a tensão se dissipava, que conhecia a mulher perfeita, a mulher mais prática e sensata que lidava com a imprensa com facilidade, que conseguia cuidar de sua agenda e já conhecia seus hábitos e preferências... Lily.

Ela estava sendo a melhor secretária possível. Seria a melhor esposa possível.

* * *

No final, Lily compareceu à entrevista nas Indústrias Osborne. Não lhe pareceu certo cancelar no último minuto e achou que seria sensato manter algumas portas abertas. Mas, embora o Sr. Osborne fosse tão gentil pessoalmente quanto fora ao telefone, Lily soube que a vida que queria não estava em Charleston. A vida que queria estava em Wall Street, em Manhattan, e só em pensar em James seu coração disparava, mais dor do que prazer no rápido turbilhão de emoção.

No vôo de final de tarde de Charleston para Nova York, Lily tirou os grampos do coque severo, soltando os cabelos, que lhe cascatearam pelas costas. Cansada, seguiu com os demais passageiros após o desembarque, passando pelo terminal e saindo em busca de um táxi.

— Precisa de uma carona?

Era ele! Lily fechou os olhos por um instante, pensando que jamais se cansaria daquela voz. A respiração um tanto ofegante, virou-se.

— Olá, James... Sr. Potter. — Era a primeira vez que cometia um deslize daqueles.

James abriu um leve sorriso.

— Olá, Mily.

— Lily.

— Eu sei. — O sorriso dele alargou-se e, aproximando-se mais, tirou-lhe a bolsa de viagem do ombro, segurando-a. — Como foi a entrevista?

— Bem. — Ela franziu o cenho ligeiramente, dando-se conta de que ele estava ali, no aeroporto, quando deveria ter saído para jantar com membros de sua diretoria. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim buscar você.

— O seu jantar com a diretoria...

— Eu o cancelei. — Ele não sorria mais. Na verdade, tinha agora uma expressão firme, determinada. — Eu estava esperando junto ao portão de desembarque, mas, de algum modo, acabei não a vendo entre os demais passageiros. Ah, aí vem o meu carro agora — acrescentou. — Conversaremos no caminho.

— No caminho para onde?

— Para o restaurante onde jantaremos.

Nada fazia sentido, pensou Lily, levando a mão à têmpora que latejava. Sentia-se tão cansada e desalinhada. Os cabelos estavam soltos, o _tailleur _amarrotado, os pés doíam. E ele queria levá-la para jantar agora, daquele jeito?

Fantasiara sobre jantar com James, mas não fora daquela maneira. Em sua fantasia, sentira-se elegante, descontraída, sob controle.

Aquele certamente não era o caso agora.

A limusine parou ao lado de ambos, e James abriu a porta detrás.

— Vamos — encorajou-a. — Não quero perder a nossa reserva para o jantar.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado antes de se sentar no interior luxuoso da limusine. Enquanto o automóvel começava a rodar, James colocou uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas nos braços dela, o buquê adorável, atado com uma larga fita de seda lilás.

Ele nunca lhe dera flores antes, nem mesmo no Dia da Secretária. Ficou intrigada.

Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. Ficava surpresa em perceber quanto aquela situação era dolorosa. Sempre sonhara com aquilo, no momento em que acontecia. Parecia-lhe errado.

Flores deveriam significar algo, pensou freneticamente. Um jantar fazia parte do romance. Mas aquilo nada tinha a ver com romance. Eram negócios.

Ele a queria de volta na corretora. Estava determinado a tê-la de volta. Ela segurou o buquê com tanta força que as flores tremeram em suas mãos.

— Ele lhe ofereceu o emprego? — perguntou James, seu tom zangado.

Lily sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— Sim.

— Você o aceitou?

— Ainda não.

— Ótimo. Porque tenho algo a lhe propor.

— O quê?

— Vamos esperar até termos chegado ao restaurante. Apenas lhe peço que mantenha a mente aberta.

Mente aberta? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Nervosa, Lily lançou-lhe um olhar e a intensidade naqueles olhos castanho esverdeados roubou-lhe o fôlego.

— A mente aberta — repetiu James num tom manso, enquanto a limusine deixou a interestadual e dobrou por uma série de ruas antes de parar diante de um restaurante pequeno e acolhedor, com um estacionamento quase deserto. — É tudo o que lhe peço.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou ela, enquanto o chofer lhes abria a porta.

— Estamos nos arredores da cidade — explicou James depois que saíram para a noite quente de verão. — Este é o Franco's. É um de meus lugares favoritos. Vamos entrar.

Segurou-lhe o cotovelo de leve enquanto a guiava até a entrada do restaurante e foi o bastante para deixá-la com o rosto afogueado, a sensação de que o ar quase lhe faltava.

James nunca a tocara durante os seis meses de trabalho em conjunto, e a mão forte em seu braço fazia com que ondas de calor a percorressem.

A porta do restaurante abriu-se, e um cavalheiro distinto recebeu-os na entrada.

— Sr. Potter, estávamos a sua espera. Seja bem-vindo.

— Olá, Frank. Obrigado por nos acomodar.

Frank conduziu-os até uma mesa nos fundos. O restaurante tinha iluminação difusa, com toalhas vermelhas e várias velas aromáticas adornando as mesas. Exceto por aquilo, estavam todas vazias.

Lily retirou o _blazer _e Frank levou-o. Sentiu-se um tanto despida em sua blusa de seda branca, mas tentou se concentrar em outras coisas.

— O Franco's é italiano, ou francês? — Que pergunta tola. — Acho que não importa — acrescentou depressa. — Poderia ser qual quer um dos dois. Italiano, ou francês.

Ela estava tagarelando. Dizendo tolices. Aquela não seria uma boa noite.

— Não fique tão nervosa. Sou apenas eu. James Potter. Aquele chefe cretino para quem você trabalha...

— Não, por favor — suplicou ela, afundando mais na cadeira. — Não toque nesse assunto agora.

James sorriu.

— Estou brincando.

Ele brincava? Aquilo era uma revelação.

— Está certo.

James estivera estudando-a.

— Agora sei por que não notei você passando pelo portão de desembarque — comentou, quase aliviado. — Não está parecendo você mesma. Eu estava à procura das... — apontou para a própria cabeça, o dedo descrevendo círculos — ...tranças.

— Oh...

Ele ainda a encarava.

— Nunca a vi com os cabelos soltos.

— De fato, sempre os uso presos. Mas eu estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça no avião, e, assim, retirei os grampos. Você... não gosta dos meus cabelos soltos, não é mesmo? São um tanto rebeldes...

— Tolice. Apenas não estou acostumado a ver você assim, mas... está muito bem.

A voz dele adquirira um timbre diferente, e Lily tornou a ficar apreensiva, insegura. Aquilo não era normal. Não sabia o que fazer, ou dizer. Sentiu-se ainda menos à vontade quando Frank voltou com uma garrafa de champanhe.

Champanhe. Ela tornou a sentir o coração apertado. James estava fazendo uso de todo seu arsenal.

A primeira garrafa dela de champanhe de verdade, champanhe francês, num charmoso restaurante chamado Franco's, em companhia do Homem do Ano _da News Weekly. _Aquela não era sua vida. Naquele momento, estava vivendo a vida da ex-namorada de James, Annika. O único problema era que não sabia como ser Annika.

Sorriu com nervosismo, enquanto James preenchia as taças de ambos e lhe entregava uma. Engoliu em seco, dando-se conta de que era melhor dizer algo inteligente logo, fazer algo de certa sofisticação, ou acabaria ali, apenas encarando-o feito uma tola.

Ergueu sua taça.

— Ao Homem do Ano eleito pela _News Weekly _— brindou, a voz trêmula. — Parabéns, James. Você merece.

Ela soou tão sincera, tão espontânea, pensou ele, erguendo sua taça para acompanhá-la no brinde. A luz de vela favorecia-a, deixando-lhe a pele alva luminosa sob o brilho da chama.

Ela não era como as mulheres com quem ele saía. Era bem mais autêntica, mais real. Gostava de sua falta de sofisticação, era algo que o agradava mais do que glamour e requinte. Todos presumiam que, por ganhar somas fabulosas de dinheiro, gostava de luxo e ostentação. O oposto era verdade.

— Tem sido um ano e tanto — acrescentou ela. — Você é a pessoa favorita de todos.

— Não a sua — respondeu ele, zombeteiro.

Lily corou, baixando os olhos para a mesa.

— Você está falando sobre o livro, mas realmente detesto quando toca no assunto, porque os últimos seis meses têm sido incríveis. Falo sério, vamos encarar os fatos. _Você _é incrível.

Algo na voz dela tocou James a fundo. Era dona de uma suavidade que o surpreendia constantemente. Não conhecia mulheres que ainda eram tão ternas, tão... inocentes.

Ele franziu o cenho, momentaneamente confuso. Não estava totalmente à vontade com aquela ligeira mudança de sentimento. Na verdade, não estava à vontade com sentimentos, mas não a selecionara como candidata à esposa com base em sentimentos. Ela era a escolha mais racional, mais lógica.

— E pensar que uma semana atrás eu me sentia desvalorizada — comentou Lily a um dado momento com um sorriso irônico. — Acho que não posso me sentir dessa maneira agora, não é mesmo?

— Sentia-se desvalorizada?

— Você nem sequer sabia meu nome!

James sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Lily tinha razão em estar aborrecida.

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse me corrigido logo na primeira vez em que eu o disse errado. Que tivesse me dado um tapinha no ombro, me repreendido pelo interfone...

— Não teria sido possível — ela aparteou com um riso delicado e, à luz de velas, James deu-se conta de que os olhos dela eram verdes. — Você... você é... você.

— Brilhante dedução, Srta. Evans.

Ela tornou a sorrir, o rubor espalhando-se por suas faces, e algo tocou-o novamente. Aquela emoção era nova, um tanto protetora e acompanhada de uma boa dose de ciúme.

O Sr. Osborne não poderia ficar com ela. James não iria perdê-la.

O jantar terminou, Frank retirou a mesa e a garrafa de champanhe vazia foi substituída por café. Lily recostou-se na cadeira, relaxada, serena.

— Foi adorável — suspirou e, então, teve de cobrir os lábios para conter um bocejo. Não olhara para o relógio, mas devia passar da meia-noite. — Isto foi como um sonho.

— Não tem de terminar. — James inclinou-se para a frente. — Eu tenho uma idéia e sei que parecerá um tanto maluca, mas acho que daria certo e que ambos ficaríamos felizes.

— Você vai me dar um aumento?

Ele fitou-a nos olhos com intensidade.

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

Tirando uma pequena caixa de veludo negro do bolso, colocou-a sobre a mesa.

Lily teve a impressão de que seu coração parou por um momento. Sentiu-se estranha, uma inesperada ansiedade envolveu-a. James empurrou a caixinha gentilmente ao longo da mesa.

— Case-se comigo.

Ela começou a tremer. Sentia-se tão gelada por dentro de repente. Não podia acreditar que ele seria capaz de uma coisa da quelas, que a trataria daquele jeito.

— Isto não tem graça. — Tateou a cadeira em busca da bolsa, mas lembrou-se de que a deixara na limusine.

— Não estou fazendo uma brincadeira.

— Pare com isso.

— Lily...

Ela ignorou-o, levantando-se, o coração apertado, as faces queimando. Sentia-se tão humilhada.

— Não se levante — disse depressa.

— Eu pegarei um táxi.

James deixou dinheiro na mesa e seguiu-a rapidamente.

— Espere. — Barrou-lhe a saída estendendo o braço para apoiá-lo na porta. — Não saia. Não desse jeito.

— Acho que já tivemos drama o bastante por uma noite — disse ela, incapaz de fitá-lo, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Sem o _blazer, _ele podia, enfim, ver quanto ela era esguia e delicada. A blusa fina de seda moldava uma compleição pequena, mas bem-feita e apenas insinuava de leve as curvas femininas que ocultava, deixando perceber como estava vulnerável e indefesa naquele momento.

— Não fique zangada. Não estou tentando magoá-la. Só estou tentando lhe dizer que preciso de você.

Precisava dela? Pensou Lily, num valente esforço para conter as lágrimas. O homem não precisava dela. Era James, o solteiro mais sexy de Nova York. Como podia precisar de alguma coisa?

— Isso é como uma brincadeira de mau gosto que os garotos do colegial fazem. É algo que fazem... iludem uma garota, fazem com que se sinta especial e, então, humilham-na em seguida. Mas eu jamais teria esperado uma coisa dessas de _você._

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Mas isto não é uma brincadeira. A proposta é real, e estou sendo bastante sincero. Mas obviamente abordei a situação da maneira errada.

Lily fechou os olhos.

— Tenha um pouco de compaixão, por favor.

Mas ele não parou de falar, nem a soltou.

— Eu deveria ter lhe dito em primeiro lugar que isto são negócios. Deveria ter iniciado a proposta dizendo-lhe que se trata de um trabalho. Eu quero mesmo me casar com você, mas nem tudo seria diversão. Há a mídia a lidar, além de uma tremenda pressão social, mas eu cuidaria de você financeiramente. Eu me certificaria de que você tivesse tudo que seu coração desejasse.

Ele aumentou ligeiramente a pressão de suas mãos em torno dos ombros dela.

— Tudo — repetiu com mais veemência.

* * *

_O Casamento do Ano! _Anunciavam os jornais de Nova York. _O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado de Wall Street não Está Mais Disponível. _Lily tentava evitar ler os jornais, não querendo ser apanhada no turbilhão de publicidade, mas, vez ou outra, recostava-se em sua cadeira, olhava para o vazio e apenas sorria. Ela, Lily Evans, iria se casar com James Potter dali a quatro semanas.

Havia papelada para assinar, um contrato e um acordo pré-nupcial rigoroso, mas o aspecto comercial não a incomodava. James precisava dela, e aquilo era o bastante.

Planejar o casamento era ainda mais empolgante. Pela primeira vez em anos, ela e a mãe tinham algo em comum e passavam horas ao telefone falando sobre tradições matrimoniais e tomando decisões quanto à cerimônia e recepção.

Lily confiou a ela numa noite que se sentia como Cinderela se arrumando para o baile. Tudo estava simplesmente perfeito, a vida não poderia ser melhor.

— Você realmente o ama, não é mesmo? — perguntou a mãe com gentileza, orgulho maternal em sua voz. Era quase como se não pudesse acreditar que Lily, sua filha mais tímida, iria em breve se tornar uma noiva radiante.

— É claro que sim! — Lily nem sequer precisava pensar a respeito. Não havia a menor dúvida em sua mente. Estava fazendo a coisa certa. James precisava dela, e ela, dele. — Sou louca por ele. Não poderia amar mais a alguém.

A mãe hesitou do outro lado da linha.

— E tem certeza de que ele é o homem certo para você?

— Eu _amo _James.

A pausa da mãe foi ainda mais longa daquela vez.

— Sim, querida, mas tem certeza de que ele ama você?

* * *

Olá gente! O tão esperado pedido aconteceu, mas vocês já sabem que o casamento não sai, a partir do próximo cap as lembranças da Lily acabam e a história continua a partir da fuga dela, ai ai o que vai acontecer? Obrigada a Sassah Potter, Layla Black, Joana Patrícia, Tata Potter, Ninha Souma, LaahB e pelos comentários maravilhosos.

Para todos aqueles que curtiram Summer e querem saber o que aconteceu com Tess e Nathan, EM BREVE uma continuação com eles. Beijos :*


	6. Capítulo 5

James lançou um olhar ao relógio de pulso. Aquilo devia ser um recorde. Tinham sido necessárias cinco semanas frenéticas para organizar o casamento e apenas vinte e três minutos para esvaziar a igreja apinhada, ligar para o Bufê St. Regis e cancelar a recepção.

Felizmente, todos tinham ido embora e, tendo oferecido ao pastor uma generosa contribuição para a igreja, James encaminhou-se até a limusine que estava a sua espera.

Quem dissera que um raio não caía duas vezes no mesmo lugar? Por duas vezes ficara noivo, organizara o casamento e a noiva fugira.

Que, diabos, havia de errado com ele?

Pedira Charlotte em casamento por amor e, depois, Lily, por necessidade, mas ambas as noivas tinham dado meia-volta e saído em disparada.

Belo fiasco para o Homem mais Sexy de Nova York!

Praguejando por entre os dentes, James tirou o casaco do smoking. Tudo o que queria agora era uma bebida gelada, uma troca de roupa e seu avião. Sairia daquela cidade agitada pelo resto do verão e tentaria entender o que, afinal, dera errado em sua vida na tranqüilidade da ilha que possuía nas Bahamas.

Mas ao aproximar-se da limusine, encontrou os pais de Lily à sua espera. A Sra. Evans chorava, inconsolável. O Sr. Evans parecia constrangido. E James realmente não queria conversar com nenhum dos dois no momento.

Contudo, por mais que desejasse já estar em seu avião a caminho de St. Jermaine, sua pequenina ilha com a areia branca mais bonita do mundo, não houve como se esquivar da conversa com os pais de Lily. Podia estar furioso com ela, mas não a odiava.

O que o desconcertou ainda mais, porém, foi a afirmação veemente da Sra. Evans de que sua filha o amava. Ao menos, Lily fizera algo certo, pensou em princípio, convencera os pais de que estaria se casando por amor, algo que todos os pais queriam acreditar. Incluindo os seus.

Mas a Sra. Evans persistiu, assegurando-lhe que a filha o amava, que ela não conseguia mentir, que desde pequena ficava com um tique nervoso do lado esquerdo do rosto quando o fazia.

Lily, sua dedicada e competente assistente, amava-o, refletiu James mais uma vez quando, enfim, chegou a seu apartamento. Quais tinham sido as palavras que Lisa Evans usara? _Lily é louca por você, acredite. Está perdidamente apaixonada._

Adiantando-se até seu quarto, ele começou a sentir a primeira ponta de culpa. Mas não queria se sentir culpado. Não havia razão para aquilo, afinal não estava tirando proveito dela. Lily seria recompensada. Dinheiro, conta bancária, um novo apartamento de cobertura, cartões de crédito em seu nome...

E ela deixara tudo para trás e a ele também. Correra da igreja, saltando para dentro de um táxi amarelo, a saia branca tomando o banco de trás do veículo.

James correra atrás dela até a escada da catedral, vira o táxi afastando-se e misturando-se ao tráfego. Lily o amava?

James disse a si mesmo que não importava, que um contrato era um contrato, negócios eram negócios, mas aquilo não contribuiu em nada para aplacar sua crescente culpa.

Se ela o amava, o fato mudava tudo. Ele não fora nem um pouco estratégico. Em vez daquilo, tirara proveito da afeição de uma mulher ingênua.

* * *

Lily tirou a tiara e o véu de sua cabeça, juntamente com os grampos que haviam prendido seus cabelos para trás num coque sofisticado e desabou na cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

Bem, o conto de fada estava, enfim, terminado.

O príncipe beijara o sapo que afirmara ser uma princesa, mas, como resultado, descobrira-se que ela fora mesmo apenas um sapo, bastante comum e enfadonho.

Lily jamais se sentira tão péssima em toda a sua vida. Não havia mais faz-de-conta, nada mais de fantasias sobre o verdadeiro amor. Ela pegara aquelas três pequenas palavras _Eu preciso de você _e transformara-as em algo grandioso e elaborado... um castelo de areia.

Sim, James precisava dela, mas não da maneira como Lily gostaria. Precisava apenas de um escudo. Uma barreira. Uma distração para a mídia.

Ela não se importara com aquilo tampouco, dissera a si mesma que ser necessária era praticamente a mesma coisa do que ser amada, mas quando entrara naquela igreja, vestida feito uma princesa, dera-se conta de que poderia até ser capaz de enganar a imprensa, mas não a si mesma. Era romântica demais para se contentar com um casamento sem amor.

Com um profundo suspiro diante de tal pensamento e perguntando-se se não arruinara sua única chance de fazer algo realmente diferente em sua vida, afastou a cadeira giratória da mesa para olhar em torno do escritório.

Aquele era o mundo de James. Ela adorava-o.

Sentiria realmente falta daquele mundo.

Por um momento, mal pôde respirar, lembrando-se de como fora até ali quatro anos antes para uma entrevista de emprego.

Tinha acabado de se formar na universidade, e a Investimentos Potter estava fazendo uma contratação para seu departamento de pesquisa de mercado financeiro. Na época, a Investimentos Potter já era uma das corretoras de valores mais conceituadas de Wall Street, contratando apenas os melhores e mais brilhantes profissionais para sua equipe, e ela ficou radiante quando haviam lido seu currículo e lhe solicitado uma entrevista.

Havia passado duas semanas se preparando para a entrevista. Lera cada revista _Fortune 500 _disponível, informara-se sobre as tendências do mercado e as ações que acreditara que subiriam na Bolsa.

Não podia estar mais bem preparada. Ainda assim, quando chegou para a entrevista, foi um fracasso. Exatamente como na igreja naquele dia.

Parou na entrada da Investimentos Potter, segurando sua pasta nova que ainda cheirara a couro, e observou as pessoas circulando pela área da recepção, todas absortas em conversas ou concentradas em sua leitura, e sentiu-se como um peixe fora d'água.

Não se considerava esperta como aquelas pessoas. Nem tam pouco sofisticada, ou bem-sucedida.

Quando, enfim, foi conduzida à sala de reuniões para sua entrevista, estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Cada pensamento inteligente pareceu deixar sua mente. Em menos de cinco minutos de entrevista, desculpou-se, apanhou sua pasta e foi embora.

Somente quando chegou à rua movimentada que o terror deu lugar à dor. Apesar de seu bacharelado, de ter se formado com honras na universidade e do caro e discreto _tailleur, _ainda não conseguia fazer nada certo.

Aquela entrevista fatídica mudara o rumo de sua carreira. Em vez de procurar trabalho na área financeira, aceitou um emprego administrativo numa outra corretora de valores. Seu futuro tinha sido decidido.

Exatamente como havia sido decidido naquele dia.

James lhe dera a oportunidade de uma vida... e qual era o problema se não a amava? Ela ainda poderia ter feito parte do mundo dele, tê-lo a seu lado, viajado e tentado coisas novas... mas, não, tivera que analisar demais a situação e arruinar tudo.

Novamente.

— Está indo a algum lugar, Lily?

Aquela era a mesma voz que ela ouvira pelo interfone durante os sete meses anteriores e a reação era a mesma de sempre, ainda agora seu coração disparando. _James. _Lentamente, ela se virou na cadeira, as mãos repousando na saia branca de seda do vestido de noiva.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Estou a sua procura.

Ela deu-se conta de um nó no estômago, o pulso se acelerando, e sentiu-se mais uma vez como uma adolescente.

— Estou aqui.

— Posso ver. — James aproximou-se e tirou a caixa de papelão que ela colocara na mesa, pousando-a no chão. Sentou-se na beirada da mesa, fitando-a. — Como você está?

O coração dela tornou a disparar. Ele trocara o smoking, mas, mesmo vestido de maneira despojada, numa camisa esporte branca com calça preta, estava irresistivelmente bonito.

— Bem — respondeu Lily com nervosismo, lutando contra as lágrimas. — E você?

— Bem.

Houve um silêncio longo e tenso e, enfim, James rompeu-o, parecendo escolher suas palavras com cuidado.

— A situação ficou um tanto constrangedora com você saindo tão repentinamente.

Lily imaginou-o plantado no altar em meio a estupefação geral quando ela fugira.

— Foi assim tão terrível?

— O que você acha?

Ela não pôde se perdoar por tê-lo humilhado daquela maneira.

Engoliu em seco para vencer o nó em sua garganta.

— Lamento muito.

James deu de ombros.

— Felizmente, eu já havia passado por isso antes e, portanto, já estou me acostumando a lidar com noivas arrependidas.

— Fale sério.

— E estou falando. — Ele abriu um leve sorriso, mas havia uma expressão dura em seus olhos. — Não acredita em mim? Pergunte para minha mãe. Dorea lhe contará tudo a respeito. Foi há quinze anos. O nome dela era Charlotte, e eu achei que estávamos perdidamente apaixonados.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Ela realmente abandonou você no altar também?

Um músculo retesou-se no maxilar dele.

— Não exatamente. Ela me avisou com um pouco mais de antecedência... teve a bondade de cancelar o casamento uma semana antes da data marcada. Mas isso não tornou as coisas mais fáceis. As pessoas quiseram saber o que havia acontecido. Não queriam perguntar, e a maioria não o fez, mas vez ou outra surgiam os mais ousados que perguntavam. Aliás, ainda me perguntam até hoje.

— Qual foi o motivo dela para cancelar o casamento?

James adiantou-se até as vidraças, olhando para os arranha-céus de Manhattan.

— É complicado, mas a principal razão foi a de que ela teve preocupações quanto a minha... — Hesitou, buscando as palavras certas. — Arvore genealógica.

Os Potter eram uma das famílias mais antigas e respeitadas de Boston. Como alguém poderia ter tido algum problema em relação à família dele?

— Isso não faz sentido.

James observou-a por sobre o ombro, a expressão quase zombeteira, e falou:

— Faz se você conhecer a minha árvore genealógica. Em termos de linhagem, sou um Riddle, não um Potter. Charlotte só descobriu isso umas duas semanas antes de nosso casamento e entrou em pânico... — interrompeu-se, contraindo o rosto diante da palavra — ...mudou de idéia. Não queria um Riddle. Queria um Potter. Um Potter _legítimo._

Lily esforçou-se para assimilar as palavras e seu significado.

— Você não é o filho de Dorea e Charlus Potter?

— Sou o filho _adotivo _de ambos — declarou ele, o semblante sério.

— É a mesma coisa.

— Não para Charlotte.

Indignada, Lily levantou-se da cadeira.

— Então, ela não o merecia! Não tem coração e nunca amou você...

— Quem é você para falar sobre amor? — ele interrompeu-a, encarando-a. — Você não ia se casar comigo por amor, ia?

Lily afastou-se um pouco, incapaz de fitá-lo, de responder. Odiava mentir. Era péssima em mentir. Os pais tinham costumado dizer que não conseguia manter nenhum erro em segredo.

— Você me ama? — persistiu James, aproximando-se dela, tensão em cada músculo de seu corpo.

Lily tornou a sentar-se, ainda evitando fitá-lo. Mas James virou a cadeira em sua direção para não deixá-la desviar o olhar.

— Eu...

— Você o quê?

— Gosto de você. Sim, gosto muito. Venho trabalhando com você há sete meses. E trabalhamos ainda mais de perto no último mês cuidando dos preparativos também.

— Mas você não me ama. Eram apenas negócios, certo?

Ela levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, a expressão ansiosa e apenas confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Responda. Diga-me com palavras.

Lily respirou fundo.

— Eu não amo você — declarou, mas, ainda enquanto dizia as palavras, houve uma ligeira contração muscular no alto de sua face, o olho esquerdo piscando involuntariamente por um instante.

James estudou-a, o cenho franzido. Adiantou-se novamente, então, até a janela, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Foi difícil esquecê-la? — perguntou Lily num tom manso, pensando naquela bela mas cruel Charlotte.

James deu de ombros.

— Ela era bonita, elegante, encantadora. — A expressão dura abrandou-se, tornando-se irônica. — Sim. Foi.

— Lamento que ela o tenha magoado.

— Foi há muito tempo. Eu era apenas um garoto. — Ele tornou a se aproximar devagar, sentando-se outra vez na beirada da mesa. — Quinze anos — murmurou. — Quinze anos e estou enfrentando o mesmo problema. Que irônico!

Sim, pensou Lily, irônico, sem dúvida, porque, vendo-o agora, estando a sós com ele, deu-se conta de que cometera um grande erro naquele dia, fugindo da igreja.

— Então, o que faremos? — perguntou James.

— Eu não sei.

— Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.

— Não.

— Precisaremos de comida, descanso, mudar de roupas.

Exatamente. Roupas. Lily baixou o olhar para seu deslumbrante vestido de noiva, a parte de cima justa e rebordada de cristais e a saia ampla. Podia imaginar as manchetes nos jornais do dia seguinte. _Noiva Abandona Potter no Altar. O Homem do Ano Encontra Noiva Fujona no Escritório._

— Há fotógrafos lá fora?

Ele fez uma careta.

— Às dezenas.

Evidentemente. Quando não havia? James Potter ainda era o solteiro favorito de todos.

— Eu não trouxe nada comigo.

— Tenho algumas camisas sociais limpas no armário em meu escritório. Você poderia usar uma com um dos meus shorts de ginástica. Não estará na última moda, mas será melhor do que sair por aí de vestido de noiva.

Lily trocou-se no escritório de James, mas precisou de sua ajuda para desabotoar os intermináveis botões de pérolas nas costas do vestido.

Era estranho que ele a estivesse ajudando a se despir. Nunca tinham feito nada tão pessoal antes, nunca tinham lidado juntos com nada além dos assuntos do escritório. Os dedos de James em suas costas, os dedos roçando sua pele faziam-na sentir tanto, querer coisas novas.

Querer sentir as mãos dele, seus lábios, seu corpo...

Estava contente em poder ocultar seu rosto, seu forte rubor. E censurou a si mesma mentalmente, lembrando-se de que não era o tipo dele, jamais seria.

Botões desapertados, James deixou-a a sós para terminar de se despir, e Lily livrou-se do volumoso vestido, trocando-o pelo short e a camisa deixados sobre a mesa. A camisa ficou bastante comprida, apenas um pedacinho das pernas do short visíveis abaixo, e teve de dobrar as mangas para que não engolissem suas mãos. Pronto. Não era mais uma noiva. Apenas a velha Lily de sempre em roupas emprestadas.

Desceram juntos de elevador, e ela avistou a multidão de repórteres do lado de fora.

— Não conseguirei fazer isso — sussurrou, mais uma vez em pânico. — Sei o que os jornais dirão e será horrível.

— Finja, então, que tudo está bem.

— Não posso, James. Esse é o problema. Não sou capaz de fingir nada importante...

— Relaxe. — James abraçou-a, encostando-lhe o rosto de encontro a seu peito. — Respire fundo.

Ela obedeceu e permaneceu ali, reconfortada, sentindo-lhe o calor do corpo, a colônia amadeirada, e foi como estar no paraíso.

James afagou-lhe as costas com gentileza e sua voz soou firme, confiante:

— Nós vamos sair, sorrir e agir como se tudo estivesse bem. Você pode fazer isso.

Ela ficou imediatamente tensa.

— Eu não sei...

— É claro que pode. Você está comigo e confia em mim, certo?

Lily fitou-o nos olhos, aqueles incríveis olhos castanho esverdeados, observou-lhes a expressão calorosa e sentiu seu medo se dissipando.

— Certo.

Eles deixaram o saguão do edifício por uma porta lateral, mas os fotógrafos correram na direção de ambos, enquanto a limusine parava junto ao meio-fio.

Ainda estava quente do lado de fora, o ar abafadiço, e o espocar dos _flashes _ofuscou Lily. O chofer abrira a porta de trás, mas James parou para as câmeras, pousou a mão nas costas de Lily e sorriu.

E, então, o pânico voltou.

— Isto não vai dar certo — murmurou ela, desviando o rosto das câmeras, o queixo quase encostando no peito.

— Você apenas tem que parar de pensar. Solte-se. Divirta-se — sussurrou-lhe ele ao ouvido.

— Como?

— Assim. — A voz de James adquiriu um timbre mais íntimo enquanto lhe erguia o rosto e baixava o seu devagar.

_Ele iria beijá-la._

Iria beijá-la _ali? O _medo tornou a tomá-la de assalto, banindo todo e qualquer pensamento racional. Ela sobressaltou-se enquanto aqueles lábios sensuais se aproximavam mais e mais dos seus, mas James segurou-a com firmeza.

— Relaxe — sussurrou-lhe. — É apenas um beijo.

_Apenas um beijo, _repetiu Lily silenciosamente e, então, entregou-se com abandono à incrível sensação de ter aqueles lábios cálidos cobrindo os seus.

James puxou-a mais para si, estreitando-a junto a seu corpo forte, seus lábios beijando-a gentilmente, acariciando, estimulando, fazendo com que alguma parte adormecida dentro dela despertasse. Lily sentiu um delicioso calor percorrendo-a por inteiro, tornando aquele beijo a experiência mais fabulosa que já tivera em sua vida.

Esqueceu-se de tudo mais exceto do homem que a tinha em seus braços, que a beijava, maravilhada com aquelas sensações novas, suspirando de prazer quando o beijo se intensificou.

Foi como se chamas explodissem por seu corpo, alastrando-se até as partes mais sensíveis, causando-lhe um anseio crescente, fazendo-a querer mais, embora não soubesse o quê.

— Viu? — sussurrou ele, enfim, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la nos olhos. — Beijar é fácil.

Os fotógrafos tinham ganho seu dia, pensou ela, atordoada, enquanto a limusine se misturava ao tráfego de Manhattan sob o anoitecer. Ele podia odiar o assédio da mídia, temer os fotógrafos, mas sempre conseguia abrir um sorriso e dizer uma palavra educada.

Era surpreendente daquela maneira, pensou ela, observando-o. Ainda junto ao Edifício Torre, um dos repórteres perguntara-lhe qual era a sensação de ser abandonado no altar, e James abrira um largo sorriso.

— Um pouco ruim — respondeu com a tranqüilidade e a confiança que cativavam até jornalistas de tablóides. — Mas eu a tenho comigo agora, e isso é tudo o que importa.

Não era de admirar que as pessoas adorassem James, pensou ela. Era tudo o que o público admirava... inteligente, articulado, carismático... e partia corações.

— Você faz isso tão bem — comentou. — É o sonho de quaisquer _paparazzi._

— Não me sinto assim.

— Então, você representa muito bem.

— Aprendi cedo.

Ela sentiu-se fria e vazia por dentro. Adorara o beijo, mas, para ele, não passara de encenação. Tudo em torno de ambos era apenas em nome das aparências.

— Como aprendeu a representar?

— Foi por uma mera questão de sobrevivência, acho eu. As pessoas não querem saber sobre problemas. Querem histórias de sucesso. Tento lhes dar uma história de sucesso.

— Então, você faz o que tem de fazer.

— Isso mesmo.

— Incluindo me beijar?

Ele virou-se para fitá-la com intensidade.

— Não foi exatamente uma obrigação.

Lily levou um momento para responder, seu coração descompassado.

— Sei que não se sente atraído por mim. Você prefere modelos. Supermodelos altas e loiras, de preferência da Suécia.

— Gostei de beijar você.

— Não, não gostou.

— E gostaria de beijá-la outra vez, mas acho que temos algumas coisas a esclarecer primeiro. Nosso relacionamento, por exemplo.

— Não temos um relacionamento...

— Temos. Nós tínhamos um no escritório e chegamos bem perto de casar hoje e, portanto, obviamente há alguma coisa aqui, mesmo que seja apenas amizade, e isso por si só merece uma conversa.

— Será difícil conversamos sobre alguma coisa agora. As emoções estão à flor da pele.

— E é por isso que precisamos de algum tempo. Acho que seria sensato se ambos viajássemos por algumas semanas, se colocássemos alguma distância entre nós e colunistas sociais mexeriqueiros, para tentarmos descobrir o que faremos em seguida.

De fato, Lily gostaria de viajar por algumas semanas. Sentia-se enclausurada no momento, sufocada. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Para onde você está pensando em ir?

— Para St. Jermaine.

A ilha dele entre as Ilhas Berry, nas Bahamas. Ela pensou com uma ponta de inveja em águas turquesa, areias brancas e na sombra de coqueiros.

— Acho que eu poderia ir para casa — disse, pensativa, tentando definir sua melhor rota de fuga. — Meus pais devem estar bastante aborrecidos, mas sei que me receberão.

James soltou um suspiro de exasperação.

— Não vou deixá-la aqui para enfrentar a mídia sozinha. A pressão será insuportável. Se eu for para St. Jermaine, levarei você comigo.

* * *

Iiiiiiiiiiiih gente e agora? O casamento não saiu, mas os dois sozinhos numa ilha, só na companhia de um discreto mordomo. Coisas vão acontecer, se é que vocês me entendem ;) Muito obrigada a LaahB, Ninha Souma, Lita, Thaty, Joana Patricia, V. Lovett e Tata Potter pelos comentários maravilhosos, beijinhos :*


	7. Capítulo 6

Eles só partiriam em seu avião pela manhã, e James passou boa parte da noite sentado numa poltrona de couro em sua sala de estar, olhando para o céu estrelado de Manhattan.

Ela o amava.

Droga. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. Ele não a queria emocionalmente envolvida. Sabia como era amar alguém e não ser correspondido. Era doloroso. Terrível. Não desejaria aquele tipo de sensação nem ao seu pior inimigo, e Lily certamente não se encaixava naquela categoria.

Droga, gostava dela. Muito. Lily não precisava de cosméticos para encobrir imperfeições, ou melhorar a aparência. Era ótima a seu jeito.

Tudo esteve perfeito até aquele dia.

O que acontecera na igreja? O que a amedrontara?

Soltando um suspiro, James coçou o queixo. Lily o amava. Estava certo. Ele gostava dela.

Na verdade, gostara realmente de beijá-la. Ela tinha uma boca incrível, lábios cheios e desejáveis, e o sexo seria igualmente prazeroso uma vez que tivesse sido superado constrangimento da fase inicial.

_O constrangimento da fase inicial._

Foi isso, pensou ele de repente. Foi onde agira errado.

Havia apressado Lily demais, pressionando-a sem se dar conta. Ela precisava de tempo para se acostumar com ele, com o que havia entre ambos.

Sabia sem precisar perguntar que Lily não era sexualmente experiente. Havia um ar de inocência envolvendo-a. Até a maneira como o fitava era ingênua, esperançosa, desprovida de malícia. Sabia que ela raramente saía. Na verdade, nunca a ouvira fazendo a menor menção a um encontro com alguém.

Não era de admirar que estivesse assustada. Provavelmente, ficara na entrada da igreja em crescente ansiedade, imaginando todas as coisas que nunca fizera, perguntando-se se o sexo com ele seria algo prazeroso, ou talvez um sacrifício.

Pobre Lily.

Não tivera a menor idéia de que ele jamais a apressaria a ir para a cama. Não tinha como saber que ele adorava preliminares, longas trocas de carícias, beijos voluptuosos.

O fogo do desejo percorreu-o só em pensar no beijo que ambos haviam trocado. Ela estremecera em seus braços, retribuindo instintivamente, com um ardor que nem conhecia, deixando-o saber que se fora tão receptiva a seu beijo seria igualmente passional na cama.

O que precisava era conquistá-la pouco a pouco. Seduzi-la lentamente. Levá-la à descoberta de que o amor não era o único fator que ajudava a solidificar um relacionamento. Ele podia até não amá-la no sentido poético e romântico, mas podia oferecer-lhe confiança, respeito, companheirismo e, o melhor de tudo, compatibilidade sexual.

James levantou-se, alongou os músculos e rumou gratificado para sua cama. Agora que identificara o problema, encontrara uma solução. E, com alguma sorte, talvez até conseguisse dormir um pouco.

* * *

O bangalô de James na ilha St. Jermaine, se cinco mil metros quadrados de elegância e estilo podiam ser chamados de bangalô, parecia saído das páginas de uma revista de arquitetura.

Era um lugar absolutamente deslumbrante, decorado em tons pastéis e guarnições de madeira clara, janelas do chão ao teto, que se abriam completamente para deixar entrar a brisa do oceano, e assoalhos reluzentes de tábuas corridas.

Com as mãos nos quadris, Lily observou a coleção dele de arte caribenha. As pinturas coloridas e as esculturas exóticas ofereciam um alegre contraste aos tons neutros das paredes e mobília.

— Isto não é uma casa de praia — disse, fascinada pelas telas que retratavam florestas tropicais e oceanos, vulcões em erupção e pessoas dançando.

— É claro que é. Apenas tem estilo, isso é tudo — respondeu James, enquanto o Sr. Foley passava por ambos, encaminhando-se na direção da cozinha, onde pretendia assumir o controle do cardápio e do preparo das refeições.

Durante as três horas de vôo de Nova York até ali, Lily descobrira que o mordomo e _chef _acompanhava James na maioria de suas viagens, assegurando-lhe o conforto e poupando-o de ter que se incumbir de irritantes detalhes domésticos. Algo semelhante ao trabalho dela.

Se bem que, em seu emprego, raramente deixava o escritório e, quando o fazia, era para se sentar diante de James na limusine, tomando notas, preparando-o com dados para reuniões e cuidando de preparativos de último minuto para viagens.

Mas Lily nunca havia estado em seu avião, nem o acompanhara em nenhuma viagem até então.

Quando o jato pousara uma hora antes na pista estreita de St. Jermaine, fora tomada por uma onda de empolgação. Durante a semana seguinte, estaria virtualmente sozinha numa ilha tropical particular com James Potter, o solteiro mais sexy de Nova York. Se aquilo não era uma aventura, não sabia o que era.

Um rapaz de camisa estampada dirigindo um jipe branco fora ao encontro deles na pista e levara-os pela distância de um quilômetro até a casa.

Viajaram sob a sombra dos coqueiros plantados dos dois lados da estrada que levava até a casa, e Lily tirou o _blazer _de linho para desfrutar a brisa da ilha. Fazia conjunto com a saia bege e, sem ele, sentia-se bastante à vontade numa blusa de alças finas.

À sombra dos coqueirais, respirou fundo, experimentando pela primeira vez um momento de paz. Com as colinas de esmeralda, águas turquesa e areias brancas, a ilha parecia um paraíso.

James mostrou-lhe a casa, conduzindo-a pelas áreas de estar centrais antes de levá-la por um corredor longo e amplo até uma ala privativa de quartos de hóspedes.

— Este é o seu quarto — disse ele, abrindo uma porta para revelar uma espaçosa suíte decorada em tons de damasco e creme. — Estou do outro lado. Há um telefone interno, porém, caso você precise de mim.

Lily deu as costas à imensa cama, preferindo evitar aquele tipo de visão no momento.

— Não precisarei de você.

— Você parece tão certa disso.

— E estou. Pensando na história do nosso "relacionamento" é _você _quem precisa de _mim._

James arqueou uma sobrancelha espessa.

— E de que maneira?

Lily sorriu, gostando de estar naquela situação de igual para igual com James, longe do escritório. Sentia-se mais independente, espontânea.

— Bem, você é quem está sempre desesperado para me encontrar. No trabalho, você vive me chamando pelo interfone, enviando _e-mails, _ligando para o meu celular... Na verdade, na última vez em que deixei meu _pager _na mesa, você praticamente teve uma crise nervosa.

— Isso é um exagero e tanto!

— Talvez, mas ainda é a verdade. Quando foi que precisei de você para algo?

A pergunta altiva foi recebida com completo silêncio. James fitou-a, revelando um brilho especial em seus olhos que nunca lhe demonstrara antes. Estava olhando para ela, realmente olhando para ela, e gostava do que via. Não era uma coisa externa, era algo mais, algo mais profundo, mais elementar, e havia calor em seus olhos, calor na maneira como ele se aproximou mais, vencendo a pequena distância entre ambos.

Lentamente, apoiou a mão na parede ao lado dela e, então, colocou a outra do lado oposto, aprisionando-a.

Inclinou-se para a frente, até que seus corpos quase se encostassem.

— Acho que você tem outras necessidades. — Sua voz soou rouca, sensual.

Lily sentiu o estômago se contraindo.

— É claro que tenho. Preciso de oito horas de sono a cada noite, três refeições ao dia, vinte minutos de exercício...

— Nua, em minha cama.

Lily ficou boquiaberta, o rubor espalhando-se por suas faces. Vasculhou a mente em busca de algo para dizer, mas nada adequado lhe ocorreu.

James inclinou-se ainda mais e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Na verdade, vinte minutos não são nada. Eu recomendo um mínimo de quarenta. — Os olhos castanhos esverdeados brilharam. — Sessenta, sempre que possível.

Ainda corando, ela ergueu o queixo, o coração disparado de uma maneira que a fazia sentir-se bastante viva.

— Obrigada pela oferta, _Sr. Potter, _mas acredito que haverá bastante opções de exercícios em St. Jermaine sem que você tenha que se preocupar.

— Acha mesmo?

Lily lutou contra a vontade de sorrir. Sua imaginação ganhava asas agora. Podia imaginar o estilo de aquecimento dele, a vigorosa atividade aeróbica e a recomendada desaceleração.

— Sim, além do mais, as coisas que tenho em mente não requerem nudez.

— A nudez é boa.

— Prefiro minhas roupas.

Os lábios de James quase roçavam o lóbulo sensível da orelha dela.

— Então, você ainda não encontrou a... atividade certa.

Lily estremeceu, deliciada, quando ele lhe mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

James a estava provocando, torturando, e ela adorou aquilo. Que mal havia? Gostou, na verdade, do forte anseio que começou a dominá-la, levando-a a querer coisas que jamais se permitira.

— Vamos, admita que você adoraria partilhar comigo de atividades que envolvam nudez.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso. James fazia o sexo soar tão tranqüilo, até divertido. Estava curiosa, intrigada.

— Eu não sei. Talvez... depois que eu estiver cansada de tudo mais que há para fazer na ilha.

Ele tocou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios brevemente.

— Como o quê?

— Tudo — suspirou ela, a voz baixando, o calor aumentando.

— Cite algumas coisas.

James continuou roçando-lhe o pescoço com os lábios, numa carícia leve, mas que a arrepiou por inteiro.

— Nadar — sussurrou ela, a boca seca, o estômago em nós. Segurou-o pela camisa, aproximando-o mais de si, ansiando por um contato maior. Oh, como gostaria que ele a acariciasse, que percorresse todo seu corpo com suas mãos fortes e experientes.

— Essa foi uma.

— Não é o bastante?

— Não. Você disse inúmeras atividades — lembrou-a James, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e fazendo-a pender um pouco a cabeça para trás, expondo mais o pescoço para que seus lábios úmidos pudessem percorrê-lo melhor.

— Correr — sussurrou Lily, um tanto ofegante, nunca tendo experimentado sensações tão deliciosas em sua vida.

— Essa é a segunda.

— Correr...

— Você já disse isso.

Lily sentiu-lhe o sorriso de encontro a sua pele, o calor crescendo entre ambos. Era algo intenso demais, tão novo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão forte que a fazia estreitar-se mais junto ao corpo dele, buscando maior contato.

— Mergulhar, navegar, mergulhar, navegar...

— Sim. Mas você pode enumerar cada atividade uma só vez.

— E quanto a beijar? — suspirou ela, erguendo o queixo de leve.

Mas ele não a beijou. Ergueu a cabeça e pareceu ponderar a pergunta.

— Oh, beije-me, James, por favor.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos na parede, acabando de se inclinar de maneira que a pressionou com seu corpo, o peito colado aos seios macios, os quadris junto aos dela, deixando-a sentir sua rija masculinidade de encontro a si. Mas ainda não a beijou e, de repente, Lily não pode se conter mais.

Soltando um gemido baixinho, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o mais para si, guiando-lhe os lábios em sua direção.

Entreabriu os seus, permitindo que a língua cálida lhe invadisse a maciez da boca, retribuindo ao beijo instintivamente. Céus, como o queria! O simples pensamento fez com que uma corrente eletrizante a percorresse. E quanto mais o beijo se intensificava, mas a paixão dentro de si explodia. Aquele estava sendo o despertar sensual mais incrível, uma mostra de como poderia ser, um sinal de como seria sucumbir por completo.

A porta se abriu, e o rapaz de camisa estampada entrou carregando a mala de Lily.

— Oh! Desculpem-me — disse, retirando-se depressa quando se deu conta de que interrompera algo.

Mas, àquela altura, Lily já se desvencilhara dos braços de James e ele sorria de leve, enquanto a observava alisando a saia de linho e a blusa.

— Obrigada por me mostrar a casa — disse ela abruptamente, tentando encobrir o constrangimento. — Acho que agora sei onde está tudo.

Ele fitou-a nos olhos, o sorriso se alargando devagar.

— Sim, acho que sei também.

Conduziu-a de volta ao centro da casa, o Sr. Foley aparecendo enquanto ambos retornavam à sala de estar principal.

— Gostariam de um coquetel gelado? — ofereceu ele, estendendo uma bandeja.

— Obrigada. — Lily aceitou um dos copos altos decorados com fatias de abacaxi, banana e laranja.

Sabia que estava sendo paparicada, que nunca mais voltaria a viver algo semelhante outra vez. Uma pequena voz dentro de si disse-lhe para saborear cada coquetel colorido, cada vista espetacular, cada beijo arrebatador, porque, antes que se desse conta, estaria de volta a abafadiça Nova York, transpirando no assento do metrô e desejando com todo seu fervor que meias-calças femininas jamais tivessem sido inventadas.

O Sr. Foley serviu o outro coquetel a James e apontou para a sala de estar.

— Há tira-gostos frios e quentes na mesa. — Marchou, então, de volta pelo corredor em direção à cozinha.

— O Sr. Foley é bastante formal — comentou Lily.

— Ele é ótimo, não é? — sorriu James, conduzindo-a até a sala de estar de decoração eclética mas harmoniosa, composta por antigüidades e mobília confortável.

Lily bebericou seu coquetel, dizendo a si mesma para se lembrar daquele momento, ficando atenta à gentil brisa criada pelo ventilador de teto e ao céu de intenso azul lá fora. Até o céu ali parecia exótico, sensual.

James observou-a aproximar-se da mesa de centro que lhe indicou. Ela era bonita, e sua beleza era natural, vinha de dentro, que não tinha nada a ver com penteados elaborados, maquiagem e roupas elegantes.

O que a tornava bonita eram seus adoráveis olhos verdes, agora livres dos óculos medonhos. Eram calorosos, risonhos, expressivos. Os cabelos ruivos, eram longos e lustrosos e, não mais escondidos pelas sisudas tranças em torno da cabeça, agora estavam presos num jovial rabo-de-cavalo. O nariz era delicado, os lábios cheios, bem-feitos. E, céus, ele adorava as curvas que ela possuía.

Pudera senti-las de encontro a si antes, vira a promessa de como poderia ser entre ambos e a desejava tanto que tinha de fazer grande esforço para ir devagar, com calma, para manter-se relaxado.

— Gostou da sua bebida? — perguntou-lhe.

— Hum... é deliciosa. Parece um... milk-shake de banana!

— Um para adultos — corrigiu-a James, sorridente. — Na verdade, é uma versão do Sr. Foley de um daiquiri. É forte. Ele faz um daiquiri de banana bastante perigoso.

Lily sorveu mais um gole.

— Curioso. Não sinto o menor vestígio de álcool aqui.

— Annika disse a mesma coisa... — James interrompeu-se, censurando-se mentalmente. Fora um deslize imperdoável.

E Lily o ouvira. Foi surpreendente o impacto que as palavras lhe exerceram. Um momento antes estivera tão feliz que seu rosto resplandecera e, de repente, sua expressão fechou-se.

— Annika esteve aqui?

Era evidente que estivera. Annika fora a namorada dele durante meses, mas nada daquilo importava agora. Annika era passado. Lily era o presente. As mulheres deveriam saber daquelas coisas, mas nunca se concentravam nos fatos importantes.

James conteve um suspiro.

— Ela veio até aqui comigo na última primavera, quando estávamos saindo juntos.

— E gostou daqui?

— Lily, não faça isso.

Mas ela erguia o queixo, sua expressão séria.

— Annika vinha aqui com freqüência?

— Isso é irrelevante. O importante é que você está aqui comigo agora.

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados.

— Sim, mas isto é apenas por esta semana. Será outra mulher na semana que vem.

James deixou seu copo na mesa de centro.

— Nem sequer vou dignificar isso com uma resposta.

— Por que não?

— Porque você está sendo ridícula. Está agindo com... ciúme, e nem sequer tem o direito de ter ciúme.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu pedi você em casamento. Eu estava na igreja ontem. Estava com o padre no altar diante de uma multidão de convidados à sua espera. E adivinhe só? Você fugiu de _mim._

James respirou fundo, surpreso com a intensidade de suas emoções. Estava zangado, sim, mas não era apenas raiva o que sentia. Era... Era...

Preocupação. Decepção. Dor.

Fora doloroso quando ela o deixara. Ficara _magoado _com o fato de tê-lo abandonado no altar.

Ocorreu-lhe que tudo havia mudado. Algo acontecera nas semanas anteriores. Algo acontecera ainda no dia anterior. E naquele dia também quando a estreitara em seus braços e lhe sentira o corpo se arqueando de encontro ao seu. Desejava-a. Não podia negar.

— Por que você fugiu da igreja ontem? — indagou abruptamente, reconhecendo como a pergunta estivera pesando em seu peito durante as vinte e quatro horas anteriores.

— Por que me pediu para casar com você?

— Você já sabe a resposta para isso.

Ela ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

— Eu não teria perguntado se já soubesse a resposta.

Aquela era uma nova Lily. Mais forte. Mais confiante. E certamente mais direta.

— Porque você era a melhor candidata para a vaga — respondeu ele em tom jovial, tentando apelar para o bom humor, mas a ex pressão fechada dela não mudou.

— E quanto a Annika?

— O que tem Annika?

— Bem, ela é loira, bonita e famosa. É a sua _top model _sueca e teria ficado perfeita a seu lado nas fotos das colunas sociais dos jornais.

— Mas não quero ser o centro das colunas sociais. Não quero passar o resto da vida sendo fotografado. Quero apenas levar uma vida normal. Tranqüila. Longe dos holofotes.

Levou um momento para que Lily assimilasse as implicações daquelas palavras. Cerrou os dentes ao pensar que o homem tinha mesmo muita ousadia. Não queria uma linda supermodelo como esposa porque a imprensa não o deixaria em paz, mas resolvera se casar com ela, uma secretária sem graça que teria matado a mídia de tédio.

— E quanto ao amor? — perguntou, vencendo o nó na garganta.

— Eu não amo Annika.

— Nem a mim.

Ele não respondeu. A dor no coração de Lily era quase física.

— Você não me ama — repetiu, seu tom quase furioso. — Ama?

James sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— Não.

— Então, por que eu? Por que escolheu a mim?

— Você é diferente. Você me conhece. Não estaria vivendo sob alguma falsa ilusão romântica sobre a vida de casados.

Porque uma mulher como ela não devia ter ilusões românticas. Era prática, disciplinada, confiável, sensata. E como, certamente, não recebia muitas ofertas, devia saber que James Potter não era apenas um excelente partido, mas o melhor de todos.

Céus, e ainda devia se sentir lisonjeada, pensou Lily, sacudindo a cabeça de leve. Ele esperava que estivesse _satisfeita._

Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, achou que poderia odiá-lo. O homem não tinha de fato a menor idéia de quem ela era.

Esperara sua vida inteira pela magia de se apaixonar, pela chance de ser verdadeiramente amada. Sua irmã tinha sido amada, adorada, mimada. Lily queria a mesma coisa também, mas achara que nunca a teria... não se julgara merecedora até o dia anterior, quando se olhara no espelho do caro salão de beleza de Park Avenue e vira a transformação que os especialistas em maquiagem e cabelos tinham conseguido, vira como a tinham feito passar de uma monótona Lily Evans a uma mulher especial, verdadeiramente bonita.

Ela se olhara no espelho, usando lentes de contato, os cabelos brilhantes e presos de maneira sofisticada, a maquiagem habilidosamente aplicada e vira uma mulher que merecia verdadeira felicidade, uma mulher ainda ansiando por um final feliz de contos de fada. E um casamento de conveniência não estava nem perto de sua idéia de um final feliz.

Sim, teria dinheiro. James se assegurara de que teria sido generosamente recompensada, mas o que era o dinheiro sem amor?

O que era qualquer coisa sem amor?

Ela se virou e olhou na direção do oceano. O sol de final de tarde brilhava com intensidade, banhando a praia com sua luminosidade dourada.

— Você sabe que eles estão enganados — disse num tom manso. — Aqueles colunistas sociais que me chamaram de cavadora de ouro. Não estou interessada no seu dinheiro. Nunca me interessei por dinheiro... muito menos pelo seu.

Sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando-se das coisas maldosas escritas a seu respeito nas semanas anteriores e, então, tornou a observá-lo por sobre o ombro. Curvou os lábios num sorriso breve, irônico.

— A única coisa que quero de você é amor.

* * *

Huuuum essa ilha hein. Gente vou postar rapidinho aqui, tenho que sair correndo, mais tarde respondo as perguntas feitas. Muito obrigada Sassah Potter, LaahB, Princesa Amelia, Thaty, Joana Patricia e Ninha Souma pelos comentários. Beijinhos gente :*


	8. Capítulo 7

James riu. Não foi um riso alto, nem sarcástico, mas foi riso, de qualquer modo, e fora a última coisa que Lily esperara dele.

— Por que está rindo?

— Porque você é... é uma... sonhadora.

— E o que há de errado nisso?

— Nada, exceto que você está fadada a se desapontar. E acha que concordou em se casar comigo por amor... o que é bastante virtuoso... mas não é exatamente a verdade.

Ela enrijeceu a espinha, a cor esvaindo-se de seu rosto.

— Não pode dizer isso. Não sabe do que está falando. Você não me conhece.

James apenas esboçou um sorriso.

— Na verdade, estou começando a conhecê-la. A entendê-la. Você não é totalmente a pessoa altruísta que se julga. Pode dizer a si mesma que tudo o que quer de mim é amor, mas isso não é verdade. Quer muito mais do que isso.

— Oh, é mesmo? — Ela o encarou, a raiva se alastrando em seu íntimo.

— Sim. — James aproximou-se mais. — Você quer paixão, sexo, glamour, aventura. Quer tentar algo diferente, ser alguém diferente. Acha que, comigo, poderia acontecer, e tem razão, poderia. Comigo você pode ser qualquer pessoa e coisa que quiser... incluindo você mesma.

James estava a distância de um passo, e Lily teve de erguer a cabeça para observar-lhe o rosto. Ele estreitava os olhos, tinha a expressão fechada, mas o calor que irradiava mais do que compensava a falta de expressão.

Ela lembrou-se de imediato de como se sentira naqueles braços, do contato daquele corpo forte junto ao seu, uma onda de sensualidade envolvendo-a.

Pela intensidade nos olhos dele, viu que James estava sentindo a mudança no tipo de tensão também.

— Nenhum de nós é altruísta. — Tocou-lhe o rosto com gentileza, fitando-lhe os olhos verdes. — Ambos temos necessidades... e algumas dessas necessidades nada têm a ver com amor.

Lily sentiu o pulso se acelerando. Aquele toque era incrível. Ele a fazia sentir tantas coisas maravilhosas, mas sua atração era baseada em amor, não apenas motivada por sua libido.

— Talvez você possa reduzir tudo ao aspecto físico, mas eu não. Sinto-me deste jeito perto de você porque o amo, não por mera atração.

James sorriu.

— Pelo que vejo, você é uma romântica incorrigível.

— Sim.

Ele roçou-lhe o pescoço com a ponta dos dedos.

— Nós poderíamos ser felizes juntos. Sei que poderia fazê-la feliz.

— Eu jamais poderia ser feliz a seu lado sabendo que você não me ama.

— Existem vários tipos de amor. Você está falando sobre amor romântico. E eu, sobre um amor mais realista. Falo de respeito, admiração, amizade...

— Não me venha com isso outra vez! — interrompeu-o Lily, afastando-se um pouco.

Ela queria paixão, romance, amor, e ele queria apenas respeito, admiração e amizade!

James passara os quinze anos anteriores namorando modelos, atrizes, _socialites, _mas queria se casar com ela com base nas virtudes comedidas do respeito e da admiração.

Queria se casar com alguém que o fizesse sentir-se seguro. Alguém confiável. Alguém...

— Entediante! — exclamou em voz alta. — Não posso passar o resto de minha vida com um homem que não sente nada por mim...

— Mas eu gosto de você.

— _Gosta? _Eu quero _amor. _— Lily se deu conta de que ficava cada vez mais zangada e de que tinha de respirar fundo e se acalmar, mas estava tão exasperada! — Quero alguém que me queira de verdade a seu lado, que não possa tirar as mãos de mim, alguém que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por mim. Quero o sentimento verdadeiro, e isso inclui paixão, sexo ardente e amor eterno.

Sentindo-lhe o peso do olhar, enquanto o silêncio se prolongava, ela deixou os ombros caírem, a raiva se dissipando. Soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

— Eu apenas não quero me contentar com menos. Seria errado fazê-lo.

— E se sua idéia de amor não existir?

Lily sentiu os olhos ardendo e piscou depressa.

— Você é tão cínico.

— Talvez. Ou talvez eu seja apenas realista.

— Talvez.

Lily tornou a piscar, pensando que talvez fosse possível ver a vida através de duas perspectivas diferentes e ambas estarem igualmente certas. E, se aquele fosse o caso, embora ambos não concordassem um com o outro, não significava que não podiam aproveitar o momento e, não podiam ignorar o fato de que estavam no meio de um paraíso.

St. Jermaine era o lugar mais bonito que ela já vira e, ao que parecia, haveria um pôr-do-sol deslumbrante um pouco mais tarde. Estava bebendo seu primeiro daiquiri de banana e logo iria se sentar para jantar com o amor de sua vida.

O jantar foi servido na ampla varanda, gardênias brancas num vaso de cristal, a mesa de vidro refletindo o brilho de uma dúzia de velas. Era a mesa mais romântica que ela já vira.

O serviço foi discreto. O Sr. Foley serviu-os, abriu uma garrafa de vinho tinto e desapareceu. James estava no melhor de seu charme. Lily recostou-se em sua cadeira e ouviu o quebrar suave das ondas mais abaixo, na praia.

Jamais teria se cansado daquilo, pensou. Não teria sido incrível viver realmente daquela maneira? Como seria tornar-se a namorada de James... ou sua amante?

— Você está sorrindo — comentou ele.

— Sim. — Talvez fosse o Merlot em suas veias, ou a noite agradável, mas ela se sentia realmente feliz e descontraída e ocorreu-lhe que gostaria de se sentir daquela maneira mais vezes.

Não apenas naquela noite, mas sempre.

— No que está pensando?

— Que você não é má companhia quando não está se preocupando com o mercado de ações.

James soltou um riso, os olhos castanho esverdeados cintilando.

— E devo dizer que você não é má companhia quando deixa os cabelos soltos. Gosto dos seus cabelos soltos.

O brilho naqueles olhos castanho esverdeados deixou-a quase sem fôlego, o coração dela disparando invariavelmente.

— Não os prenda mais. Gosto de vê-los soltos. Gosto de você assim. Você é uma mulher interessante. Surpreende-me constantemente.

O elogio tocou-a a fundo. Ela sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Você gosta de mulheres interessantes? — perguntou, a voz subitamente rouca.

— É claro que sim. Por quê, você prefere homens entediantes?

Lily sentia uma emoção tão intensa que achara que não conseguiria rir, mas um pequeno riso acabou escapando de seus lábios.

— Homens entediantes, por favor.

— Ótimo. Sou exatamente o seu tipo. Sou bastante entediante. Você não vai parar de bocejar ao meu lado.

Ela o fitou e viu que aqueles incríveis olhos diziam que James a queria. Aquele olhar sedutor a fez sentir-se faminta outra vez. Sentiu as faces afogueadas.

— Nós poderíamos nos divertir entediando um ao outro — sussurrou ele.

— Sim.

— Há muitas maneiras de eu entediar você.

Uma onda de calor tornou a percorrê-la, e Lily apanhou seu copo de água mineral, sorvendo um longo gole. Gostaria de ficar "entediada", se era como ele queria chamar aquilo. Adoraria, na verdade.

— Mas não sou o seu tipo.

— E qual é o meu tipo?

— Annika, Birget, Hannah...

— Oh, sim, meu tipo de mulher: loira, escandinava e supermodelo.

— É verdade. É a sua preferência. Você se sente atraído por mulheres altas, loiras e sensuais e eu certamente não sou assim.

— Não, você não é alta, nem loira, mas, ainda assim, sinto-me bastante atraído por você.

— Acho que não me entendeu. Estou me referindo a atração sexual.

— Eu a entendo perfeitamente. É do que estou falando também e acho que teríamos sexo sensacional juntos.

Lily sentiu deliciosos arrepios subindo-lhe pela espinha. Parte de sua mente disse-lhe que deveria mudar de assunto, mas havia outra que não deixava. Estava intrigada, fascinada por tudo o que não conhecia e nunca fizera.

— É mesmo? E como você sabe?

— Posso dizer pela maneira como você beija.

Ela sentiu sua temperatura se elevando em muitos graus, o pulso acelerado.

— Você gostou da maneira como beijo?

— E da doçura de seus lábios.

Ela sentiu-se como se o ar lhe faltasse. Estava pensando em sexo. Pensando nos lábios dele em sua pele. O anseio que a tomava era crescente e achou que seria capaz de fazer praticamente qualquer coisa se James lhe ensinasse algumas coisas sobre sexo, paixão e amor. Ou apenas sexo e paixão, pois certamente já o amava.

Se ele não insistisse num casamento de conveniência, podia quase imaginar uma vida a seu lado. Haveria encontros, jantares, noites fora e dentro de casa.

Podia se ver percorrendo Park Avenue de limusine, descendo à porta de um dos badalados clubes noturnos, sendo conduzida a um camarote particular na ópera.

Ele a levaria a lugares maravilhosos e ambos receberiam convites para os eventos mais prestigiados.

Haveria cortes de cabelo modernos, roupas de estilo, bronzeamento o ano inteiro...

A fantasia chegou ao fim abruptamente. Pois com nada daquilo se sentiria completa. Nada seria o bastante se ele não a amasse.

— Não daria certo — disse após um momento, a adorável visão desvanecendo-se. — Não ficaríamos juntos nem por uma semana.

— Por que não?

— Olhe para nós. Você é... você... e eu sou... eu.

James soltou um riso suave.

— Teoria brilhante.

— Estou falando sério.

— Eu também. Há bastante química aqui, muito mais do que já senti com Birget, Hannah ou Annika.

Lily levantou a cabeça depressa e fitou-o com olhos surpresos.

— É verdade?

— Sim. — Ele deixou de lado o copo de vinho e levantou-se. — Vamos até a praia para ver o pôr-do-sol.

O sol ainda estava se pondo quando caminharam pelas areias brancas e os matizes que coloriam o céu eram incrivelmente intensos... vermelhos, alaranjados, púrpura, pairando acima das mansas águas turquesa.

Lily descalçou as sandálias para caminhar pela beirada do mar e, quando, enfim, James sentou-se na praia, acomodou-se a seu lado, afundando os pés na areia ainda quente.

Havia tamanha tranqüilidade na ilha, nenhum ruído, exceto o gentil quebrar das ondas.

— É um lugar mágico — sussurrou. James meneou a cabeça.

— Eu me sinto bem aqui. Calmo. E gosto de ter você aqui comigo.

Lily inclinou-se para a frente e abraçou os joelhos, sem saber o que dizer. Ainda se sentia um tanto intimidada pelo homem, continuava admirada com o fato de estar ali, nas Bahamas, na ilha de James. Era como um sonho. Íntimo. Exclusivo. Era quase como se estivessem em lua-de-mel, embora não tivesse havido o casamento.

Ele apontou para a água.

— Veja, o sol está descendo depressa agora.

De fato. Uma vez que o sol atingiu o horizonte, desceu depressa, desaparecendo no oceano como se fosse uma imensa bola de fogo e, por um momento esplêndido, as águas se iluminaram, a superfície adquirindo tons de rubi e ouro.

Ela ficou com a respiração em suspenso durante os últimos segundos, observando com fascínio enquanto o sol desaparecia, deixando no horizonte um plácido azul entremeado de suave dourado.

— Foi magnífico — sussurrou. Virando-se para fitar James, encontrando-lhe os incríveis olhos castanho esverdeados. Estremeceu, então, pensando na intensidade de suas emoções.

Durante sete meses, lutara contra seus sentimentos. Tentara vencer o desejo, negar a necessidade, ignorar o anseio. Dissera a si mesma que seus sentimentos se apagariam. Forçara-se a ir para outro lugar, procurar outro emprego para colocar distância entre ela e a dor de um coração partido, mas ali estava, ao final de julho e continuava esperando, querendo, precisando, sonhando.

Seria assim tão terrível parar de lutar contra si mesma e apenas desfrutar a companhia dele? Os momentos maravilhosos que podiam ter juntos?

Seria tão ruim ficarem juntos só pelo momento e ela vivenciar o que pudesse... mesmo que fosse apenas sexo?

— Ouça, nós não temos que tomar nenhuma grande decisão hoje.

Ela tornou a fitá-lo, perguntando-se como James podia ler com tanta exatidão os seus pensamentos.

— Eu costumava acreditar que era realmente antiquada — começou —, mas estou começando a pensar que não sou assim tão conservadora.

— Lily...

— Eu não quero me casar com você. Se é para um casamento durar deve se embasar no amor, mas há coisas sobre as quais tenho curiosidade e muitas que não sei.

Ela respirou fundo antes de prosseguir, reunindo coragem.

— Eu gostaria que você... — Engoliu em seco, achando as palavras quase impossíveis de serem ditas. — Que você pudesse me ensinar essas coisas... mostrar-me como acontece... o que fazer.

— Você faz com que isso pareça ciência espacial.

— É, de fato, é difícil para quem não conhece.

— Bem, acho que você não precisa se preocupar. Sei que aprenderá naturalmente. E mais fácil do que pensa.

— Foi o que você disse quanto a beijar — lembrou-o, um tanto ofegante.

— E eu estava errado?

James estava fazendo aquilo novamente. Deixando-a excitada, fazendo-a desejá-lo. Lily sentiu sua pele tão quente que teve vontade de tirar a blusa e a saia e mergulhar no oceano.

E deu-se conta de que era exatamente o que queria fazer. Tirar as roupas. Ficar completamente nua. Nadar sem absolutamente nada no corpo. Nunca fizera nada tão ousado, mas aquele era o momento, aquela era a noite. Se não fizesse nada arriscado agora, jamais o faria.

— Quer nadar? — perguntou, corando um pouco.

— Quer dizer irmos colocar nossos trajes de banho e rumar para a piscina?

— Não. — Lily sentiu o rubor se acentuando, mas não recuaria. Na verdade, ocorreu-lhe que faria praticamente qualquer coisa para que ele a beijasse em breve. — Vamos nadar aqui — acrescentou, engolindo em seco. — Despidos.

James não soube se aquilo seria o melhor no momento. Lily estava lhe exercendo um efeito incrível. Estivera lutando contra o desejo que o consumia a noite toda. O jantar fora uma lição de disciplina.

Mas era uma coisa esconder a intensidade e a evidência de seu desejo sentado a uma mesa de jantar e outra completamente diferente estando nu na praia.

— Vamos — convidou-o ela, inclinando-se para a frente, os seios roçando o braço dele. — Nade comigo.

James estudou-a. Parecia tão autêntica, o rosto tão cheio de vivacidade, os olhos brilhantes, a expressão aberta, natural. Adorava aquilo nela... sua espontaneidade, sua inocência.

Sim, era por certo, diferente de todas as mulheres experientes que já conhecera e tão bonita quanto elas, ou, na verdade, até mais.

Ele olhou por sobre o ombro para sua imensa casa térrea com telhados recortados. Ela reluzia feito uma misteriosa lanterna japonesa numa colina. Os archotes que iluminavam o caminho que conduzia da praia até o bangalô cintilavam, chamas amareladas dançando de encontro à noite. Era uma noite quente, agradável o bastante para se dormir sob as estrelas e certamente propícia para um mergulho.

Fitou os expectantes olhos verdes de Lily.

— Quer mesmo fazer isso?

— Sim — respondeu ela, a voz trêmula.

— Está certo, mas vá você primeiro.

* * *

Hey gente, jogo aberto, pontos de vistas esclarecidos, mas os desejos são diferentes, ou não tão diferentes visto o convite de Lily, a aproximação é cada vez maior Joana Patricia e no próximo cap eles estarão mais próximos ainda, não preciso nem dizer o que vai acontecer, Ninha Souma ás vezes da vontade de arrancar a linda cabecinha dele, mas enfim não posso não é, ainda mais agora que ele está conhecendo a verdadeira Lily, quem sabe não isso não faz seus sentimentos mudarem, obrigada meninas por comentar, um beijo e até mais.


	9. Capítulo 8

— Ir primeiro? — Lily se levantara e, agora, estava parada diante dele, os pés ligeiramente separados e plantados na areia.

Tinha as mãos nos quadris e os ombros nus. Parecia bastante sexy, e James não conseguia se esquecer da maciez de seus lábios, de sua pele. Só em pensar no beijo, em lembrar-se da sensação de tê-la em seus braços sentia o fogo do desejo percorrendo-o novamente.

Ansiava por tê-la junto a si, por percorrer-lhe o pescoço acetinado com beijos úmidos, mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Nadar sem roupa foi idéia sua — lembrou-a ele.

Sem uma palavra, Lily levou as mãos às costas, abriu o zíper da saia de linho bege e despiu-a. James respirou fundo, observando-a apenas de blusa de alças finas e calcinha preta.

Ela tinha pernas sensacionais.

Viu-a olhando por sobre o ombro, para a água, o que lhe permitiu observar rapidamente coxas firmes e nádegas arredondadas. Sentiu-se ainda mais excitado.

— Nunca fiz isto antes — disse Lily, numa voz tímida e um tanto ofegante.

Lily, sua Lily, aquela com quem trabalhara durante os sete meses anteriores estava simplesmente enlouquecendo-o, pensou James, não hesitando em admitir a si mesmo quanto a queria.

— Você está indo muito bem.

Ela curvou os lábios de leve e retirou a blusa por sobre a cabeça. Estava sem sutiã, a lua cheia iluminando-lhe a pele alva, revelando seios firmes e arredondados.

James sentiu o fogo do desejo percorrendo-o numa combustão instantânea, a libido tão estimulada que, de repente, sentia-se como um garoto de dezesseis anos outra vez, olhando para o pôster de uma revista masculina.

Ela tinha formas exuberantes... seios, quadris, coxas... o corpo cheio de curvas tentadoras.

A intensidade de seu desejo surpreendeu-o. O anseio era quase como uma dor física.

Aquela era Lily. Era a mulher com quem trabalhara tão de perto por sete meses e nunca soubera quanto era sexy, sedutora, sensual.

— Vai se reunir a mim? — perguntou ela, hesitando de leve, como se começasse a duvidar da sensatez de um mergulho noturno.

— Sim. — James permaneceu sentado onde estava, mas começou a desabotoar a camisa esporte devagar. Mal podia se concentrar na tarefa, ainda fascinado demais pela visão tentadora a sua frente.

Se não tivesse prometido conduzir as coisas devagar...

— Está tendo problemas com o último botão — disse Lily, a cabeça um tanto inclinada para o lado, observando-o.

James baixou o olhar. Era verdade. A camisa estava toda desabotoada, mas seus dedos pareciam não conseguir desapertar o último botão.

Ela agachou-se diante dele.

— Deixe-me ajudar — disse num tom incrivelmente casual. James observou-lhe os seios provocantes. Estavam a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Se inclinasse a cabeça, poderia capturar um dos mamilos rosados com seus lábios.

Imaginou-se sugando um mamilo demoradamente, circundando-o com a ponta da língua, e o ar pareceu lhe faltar. Era tomado por pura agonia. Cerrou os dentes, contendo-se para não tocá-la agora.

Mas, oh, como ansiava por sentir-lhe o gosto da pele, por sentir-lhe o mamilo firme em seus lábios, sugá-lo até fazê-la contorcer-se de prazer e gritar seu nome.

— Este é um botão difícil — disse ela, ofegante, os dedos roçando-lhe o abdome rijo. Os músculos dele se contraíram, a tensão aumentando diante do leve toque.

Ele pôde imaginá-la tocando seu corpo, as mãos macias afagando-o com intimidade e não se sentiu em nada como o controlado e racional James Potter, mas como um homem totalmente diferente.

Céus, como a desejava! Queria tocá-la, provar de sua doçura, desvendar-lhe os segredos.

Não sentia aquele tipo de desejo febril havia anos. Queria as mãos sobre os seios dela, os bicos rosados em seus lábios, deliciar-se com cada um demoradamente. Queria deslizar as mãos sob a calcinha e tocar-lhe as nádegas firmes. Afagar-lhe a parte interna da coxa, chegar-lhe ao centro da feminilidade e deixá-la igualmente louca de desejo...

— Pronto, consegui! — exclamou Lily, triunfante. — Agora, talvez possamos nadar.

Levantou-se e deu um passo atrás, os seios perfeitamente arredondados. O luar banhava-a de maneira incrível, fazendo-a resplandecer da cabeça aos pés. Os cabelos sedosos brilhavam, esvoaçando levemente sob a brisa do oceano, a pele parecia luminosa, suas formas femininas tão bem-feitas que observá-la era puro erotismo.

James tirou a camisa, atirando-a de lado e, levantando-se, abriu o zíper da calça e despiu-a. Agora, foi a vez de Lily observá-lo, o que o deixou ainda mais excitado.

Viu-a baixando o olhar até a cueca branca dele, e não houve meio de poder esconder sua atração agora.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento e, então, levantou os olhos para tornar a fitá-lo. Parecia eufórica e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

— Resta apenas a roupa de baixo.

Aquela voz rouca quase o fazia perder o controle. Ela sabia o efeito que lhe exercia?

— Minha vez de ser o primeiro — respondeu ele, a voz um tanto entrecortada. Perguntou-se quando e como tudo mudara dentro de si. Quisera Lily porque achara que ambos teriam um relacionamento simples, descomplicado, mas o que estava sentindo agora era complexo o bastante.

Queria-a, desejava-a, tinha grande afeição por ela.

Grande _afeição._

James engoliu em seco. Tudo estava diferente, mudando.

Livrou-se da cueca branca e viu-a despindo a calcinha em seguida, sua temperatura se elevando. Céus, ela tinha o corpo mais escultural que já vira! Com seu cerca de um metro e sessenta e cinco, tinha uma compleição pequena, uma ossatura delicada, mas suas curvas eram perfeitas, proporcionais. Seios fartos, cintura delgada, quadris arredondados, pernas bem torneadas... tudo aquilo oculto até então por roupas sisudas e compridas, de abotoamento até o pescoço. Era quase inacreditável.

Ele jamais se sentira tão excitado quanto agora. Precisava entrar na água depressa.

Correndo pela areia, adentrou pelo mar, até que lhe chegasse a altura dos quadris e mergulhou. Nadou por alguma distância sob a superfície com braçadas vigorosas, tentando gastar parte da energia. A água não estava fria, mas era significativamente mais fresca do que a lava incandescente que percorria suas veias.

Estava em apuros. St. Jermaine era completamente afastada do mundo externo. St. Jermaine fazia qualquer coisa parecer possível. Incluindo ficar com Lily.

Após um momento, nadou mais devagar, de volta em direção à praia. Encontrou Lily na metade do caminho, nadando graciosamente. Pararam, então, num trecho onde a água do mar ia apenas até a cintura e ficaram flutuando em meio as ondas suaves.

— A água está maravilhosa, mais quente do que pensei. É quase como água de banho.

E ele pôde imaginar ambos tomando banho juntos, viu-se ensaboando-a languidamente. Podia se ver passando um longo, longo tempo com ela.

— Tenho a ilha de St. Jermaine há três anos e meio e nunca fiz isto antes.

— Por que não?

— Eu não sei. Nunca pareceu certo antes.

Ela curvou os lábios.

— E é certo agora?

Era certo, pensou James. Naquele momento, tudo parecia certo. Por tempo demais em sua vida, sentira-se sozinho, isolado, mas, de algum modo, com Lily, nunca sentira solidão. Algo nela o cativava. Mesmo que não houvesse uma explicação racional, ou lógica para aquilo. Era um simples... _instinto._

E seus instintos nunca se enganavam.

Tocou-lhe o rosto adorável com gentileza.

— É possível que eu tenha estado a sua espera.

Ela endireitou o corpo, apoiando os pés no chão, e o fitou com seus grandes e expressivos olhos verdes, o rubor tingindo-lhe lentamente as faces.

— James — disse num sussurro ofegante. Observando-lhe a expressão do rosto, os lábios sensuais entreabertos, ele soube o que Lily estava sentindo. Era o que estava sentindo também. E estava tendo enorme dificuldade em manter seu controle.

Segurou-a com gentileza pelos ombros, puxando-a mais para perto de si, as águas mornas envolvendo a ambos. Abraçou-a, então, pela cintura, apoiando-a junto a seu peito, os seios macios de encontro a si, os mamilos rijos provocando sua pele. Queria beijá-la sofregamente, possuí-la com todo o arrebatamento.

Ouviu-a soltando um gemido abafado quando lhe encontrou o seio firme com a palma da mão, o polegar massageando-lhe o mamilo.

— Oh, James...

— Você é linda. É a mulher mais bonita que já conheci.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos dela.

— Não diga isso. Não tem de dizer.

— É a verdade.

— Annika...

— Nada se compara a você — murmurou ele, afagando-lhe sensualmente o seio. E, de repente, não podia se conter mais. Tinha de possuí-la, torná-la completamente sua.

Tomou-lhe os lábios com os seus, beijando-a sofregamente e, enquanto correspondia com o mesmo ardor, ela o acariciava com mãos impacientes, percorrendo-lhe os ombros, o peito, os braços, como se não pudesse parar mais de tocá-lo.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, ergueu-a, abriu-lhe as pernas e apoiou-a junto a si. Fazendo com que ela o cingisse com as pernas pela cintura, segurou-a sob a água, as nádegas macias encaixando-se perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Lily estremeceu quando ele acariciou sua coxa, os dedos se insinuando na pele molhada, deslizando até lhe encontrar o ponto mais sensível.

— Oh, eu não sei quanto a isto...

James afagou-a languidamente, com inebriante intimidade.

— Você não gosta disto?

Gostar? Pensou Lily, afundando o rosto no ombro dele, ansiando por estar ainda mais próxima. O que havia para não gostar? Sentia um delicioso prazer expandindo-se por todo seu corpo, mas um anseio ainda maior crescendo em seu íntimo, fazendo-a querer mais.

— Acho que gosto demais — confessou num sussurro rouco.

James a acariciava demoradamente, de uma maneira que lhe roubava a capacidade de pensar, que a deixava ofegante e explodindo de paixão. E de amor. Naquele instante, teve certeza de que o amava cada vez mais, de que queria se entregar com abandono.

— Vamos para... a praia — sussurrou.

James carregou-a nos braços, e ela estava totalmente sem inibições agora. Parecia certo estar nua, excitada e ansiando por mais.

Na praia, encontraram uma colcha estendida na areia, uma pilha de toalhas e dois roupões atoalhados. As roupas espalhadas tinham sido discretamente recolhidas.

— O Sr. Foley — resmungou James, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Ele é bastante atencioso — disse Lily, sorrindo um pouco, lutando contra a vontade de soltar risinhos nervosos.

— É outro sinal de que o Sr. Foley gosta de você. — James deitou-a na colcha de retalhos. — Ele é muito bom nos detalhes, mas isto é inédito.

A colcha era macia, a areia abaixo fofa e convidativa. Lily sentiu-se confortável e deliciosamente lânguida.

— Acho que gostar é uma palavra forte demais.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

— O Sr. Foley certamente se mostrou preocupado quando retornei do casamento sem você.

Ela estava prestes a responder quando James deslizou a mão pela parte interna de sua coxa e retomou suas incríveis carícias. Fechou os olhos, ocorrendo-lhe que jamais sentira algo tão bom, não podendo imaginar nada melhor.

Até que ele substituiu a mão pelos lábios e quase a enlouqueceu de prazer.

Quando ela sentiu as pernas trêmulas, a tensão crescendo dentro de si, sussurrou-lhe em tom de súplica:

— Espere. Quero você comigo.

Ele beijou-lhe a parte interna da coxa.

— Estou com você.

— Mas quero que seja diferente na minha primeira vez. Quero você dentro de mim.

— Talvez não seja tão prazeroso para você. Pode ser difícil para as mulheres na...

— Não me importo. Eu preferiria sentir você dentro de mim... se estiver bem para você.

James não disse nada. Não era preciso. Deitou-se sobre ela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Abriu-lhe mais as pernas com os joelhos e, então, penetrou-a devagar.

Lily suspirou, arqueando os quadris.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

Ela não pôde conter um sorriso. Bem? Sentia-se esplêndida.

— Sim, oh, sim.

Mas ele ainda estava preocupado.

— Não quero machucá-la.

— Não está e nem poderia. Isto é maravilhoso. Além do mais, eu estava pronta para você.

James sorriu e beijou-a com ternura nos lábios.

— Tenho que concordar com você nisso.

O que se seguiu foi sem tempo, sem definição, sem palavras. Ambos eram como um só, movendo-se em perfeito sincronismo, como se fizessem parte do ar, da terra, do céu. Eram momentos especiais, esplêndidos, repletos de magia.

Ela era de James, completamente dele, ele era seu e nada mais importava. Era maravilhoso estarem juntos daquela maneira, a energia intensa, o calor escaldante.

Os corpos de ambos foram se movendo até um ritmo frenético, e ela sentiu a tensão crescendo dentro de si novamente. Não pôde mais se conter, então. Quando deliciosos espasmos começaram a percorrê-la, não havia mais o menor controle sobre seu corpo, ou emoções, apenas aquele enlevo, aquele arrebatamento incrível que a fez mergulhar num mundo vertiginoso de sensações.

— Não posso me conter mais — disse ele, a voz torturada.

— Então, não o faça.

James ergueu o corpo, deitando-se ao lado dela e abraçando-a com força pela cintura, enquanto o êxtase o tomava.

Lily esperou um momento antes de tocar-lhe o rosto com gentileza.

— Você não precisava se afastar.

Ele apoiou-se no cotovelo e observou-a, a expressão terna.

— Sim, precisava. Eu queria realmente estar com você, mas não seria justo. Não vou forçá-la a casar comigo.

Ela o fitou nos olhos.

— Você mudou de idéia quanto a se casar comigo?

James deitou-a sobre seu corpo, acariciando-lhe as costas.

— Não, em absoluto. Mas acho que você precisava aproveitar um pouco mais a vida primeiro.

Ela sentiu que as carícias em suas costas, o roçar dos lábios cálidos em seu pescoço faziam seu desejo se renovar. Como ele ainda conseguia fazê-la querer tanto?

— Aproveitar a vida! — exclamou, enquanto James lhe tomava um dos mamilos com os lábios. Um calor intenso percorria-a por inteiro, enquanto ansiava para que a ele possuísse novamente.

— Sim — sussurrou ele de encontro ao seio macio. — Tentar coisas novas. Fazer todas as coisas que sempre sonhou.

— Eu acho que... que... — disse Lily, a voz ofegante, fraca, enquanto James tornava a deitá-la de costas e lhe entreabria as pernas.

— Sim?

— Eu acho que... — Ela suspirou quando James voltou a penetrá-la — ...que as estou fazendo.

E aquela era, pensou Lily enquanto ele tomava seu corpo e seu coração, a experiência mais bonita que já tivera. A realidade de fazer amor com James era infinitamente melhor do que qualquer coisa em seus mais loucos sonhos.

* * *

Hummm, esse cap me lembra que devo sair da frente desse note aiai hehehehe, muito obrigada izzalima, Karol Potter, LaahB, Mila Pink e ika chan pelos comentários, um beijo no coração gente :*


	10. Capítulo 9

Mais tarde, eles fizeram bom uso dos roupões, embrulhando-se no tecido macio e atoalhado, e caminharam de volta até a casa.

Passava da meia-noite, e Lily tropeçou de leve no caminho de terra batida, os archotes ardendo tão suavemente que vários haviam se apagado.

James segurou-lhe o cotovelo, ajudando-a a manter o equilíbrio enquanto chegavam até os degraus de pedra que conduziam ao terraço mais baixo da casa.

Lily sorriu em agradecimento, tão calma que não precisou de palavras. Falar parecia redundância depois de tudo o que acontecera. Fora a noite mais surpreendente, mais perfeita de sua vida. Ela sabia que poderia nunca mais vivenciar uma noite como aquela, sabia que a intensidade, a química e a paixão que sentira eram únicas e tinham se dado pelo fato de ter estado com James.

Não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse que não eram todos que se amavam daquele jeito. Não precisava de uma dúzia de parceiros para reconhecer que, o que encontrara, o que sentira, era algo que poucas pessoas chegavam a ter. De algum modo, fora abençoada, acabara se tornando uma entre aquelas pessoas afortunadas.

A casa estava silenciosa, a maioria das luzes internas com a intensidade diminuída. Aqui e ali, uma lâmpada difusa iluminava uma obra de arte e algumas das esculturas maiores de bronze. Mas luzes não eram necessárias com o luar se filtrando pelas imensas vidraças. A casa parecia uma extensão da noite quente e sedutora, e Lily conteve a respiração por um momento, dizendo a si mesma para se lembrar, para não se esquecer de nada.

Aquilo era uma mostra do paraíso, pensou, alegria transbordando de seu coração. Ter sido amada por ele daquela maneira, por seus lábios e mãos tão ternos, por seu corpo ardente. Sentir-se tão bem, tão realizada com alguém. James guiou-a até a cozinha.

— Está com fome?

— Sim. E com bastante sede.

— Pegue uma das banquetas.

Lily sentou-se junto ao balcão, dando-se conta de como seu corpo estava sensível. Decididamente não era mais uma virgem. Graças a James, sabia de muito mais do que soubera àquela mesma hora no dia anterior.

James abriu a grande geladeira, reunindo frutas, queijo e garrafas de água mineral.

Levou tudo para o balcão antes de localizar um filão de pão, manteiga e uma faca.

Era como um piquenique, estarem sentados ali ao balcão sob luzes difusas. Comeram pão e queijo e, enquanto James cortava fatias de manga e mamão, não conversou.

Lily ficou contente, palavras teriam arruinado o momento. Gostou do silêncio, da quietude, do senso de mistério.

Até aquela noite, nunca havia realmente vivido. Até aquela noite, nunca se sentira bem na própria pele. Sempre se achara comum demais antes, tão insegura e desajeitada, mas nos braços dele sentira-se adorável. Tanto por fora quanto por dentro.

Não mais uma garota, mas agora uma mulher.

Havia certos ritos do ingresso na vida adulta, e naquela noite fora iniciada no mais significativo de todos.

Não era algo apenas sobre sexo, pensou, enquanto saboreava uma fatia de mamão, mas sobre viver. Era uma coisa amar um homem de todo o coração, mas algo completamente diferente amá-lo com a alma.

Amava James com todas as suas forças e ter feito amor com ele apenas acentuara sua confiança, solidificara sua lealdade. Não importando o que acontecesse no futuro, sempre seria parte dele, e ele, dela.

Saciada de muitas maneiras, bocejou.

— Você está exausta — riu James.

— Nem me fale.

Ele inclinou-se, beijando-lhe a fronte e, depois, os lábios.

— Obrigado.

— Por que está me agradecendo?

James abriu um pequeno sorriso, os olhos velados com coisas que ainda não partilhara, histórias e fatos que mantinha guardados dentro de si.

— Foi muito bom esta noite. Foi realmente bom entre nós. Pareceu certo.

De fato.

Parecera certo.

Uma onda de calor envolveu-a, os olhos ardendo, a emoção que sentia intensa. Aquela felicidade que a tomava era algo permanente, algo que sempre teria porque fora uma noite perfeita, num cenário perfeito com um amante igualmente perfeito.

— Eu te amo.

Não pretendera dizer aquilo, pensara nas palavras, sentira-as em seu coração, mas não tivera intenção de dizer nada. Mas agora que as dissera, não se arrependia. Como podia? Era a verdade, e se não pudesse ser franca com ele agora, quando poderia?

James segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Doçura, eu acredito em você. — Beijou-lhe os lábios demoradamente. E, quando ergueu a cabeça, acrescentou: — Agora, é tempo de você acreditar em si mesma.

Tornou a beijá-la brevemente e disseram boa-noite um ao outro. Lily fechou a porta do banheiro de sua suíte e ligou o chuveiro, deixando que a água quente lavasse o sal e a areia de seu corpo e cabelos.

Mas, quando se deitou, o sono foi leve. Horas mais tarde, seu corpo ainda estava tão sensível que acordou, certa de que James estava com ela, que suas mãos a acariciavam e que faziam amor outra vez.

Levantou-se, exausta, enquanto o dia ainda amanhecia e sentou-se na varanda, ouvindo as ondas quebrando na praia.

Sempre acreditara que o amor era a coisa mais importante entre um homem e uma mulher e prometera a si mesma, anos antes, que esperaria para fazer amor até que estivesse verdadeiramente apaixonada. Bem, fizera aquilo. Esperara para fazer amor, esperara por James, e a noite anterior provara que a espera valera a pena.

Fora uma experiência tão surpreendente. O jantar, o pôr-do-sol, o mergulho no mar. Aquelas coisas não costumavam acontecer em sua vida. Aqueles eram os tipos de eventos de livros de histórias que aconteciam com outras pessoas... pessoas como sua irmã, como Annika, pessoas que eram distintas, sofisticadas e fisicamente bonitas.

James dissera na noite anterior que a achava bonita, mas aquilo fora no calor do momento. Ele a acharia bonita depois, quando tivessem voltado a Nova York? Pensaria que era sexy e desejável quando a vida tivesse voltado ao normal?

Ela soltou um suspiro, desconfortável com as perguntas que impunha a si mesma. Não queria respondê-las agora, não queria pensar no futuro.

Levantando-se da cadeira, deixou a varanda e, fechando as portas-janelas, voltou para a cama. Cobriu-se com o lençol até o queixo, como se pudesse, de algum modo, bloquear a pequena voz de incerteza que já sussurrava num canto de sua mente.

As coisas ali podiam parecer idílicas, mas estava num paraíso. O que aconteceria quando deixasse a ilha maravilhosa e voltasse a Manhattan? O que aconteceria quando estivesse de volta ao edifício Torre e trabalhando para ele?

Passava das dez quando ela tornou a despertar e, daquela vez, sentia-se mais descansada. Usando um vestido verde de verão, foi ao encontro de James no terraço da piscina, onde o Sr. Foley a informou que estaria.

Ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma corrida pela praia e bebericava um suco gelado, sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras. Lily não pôde deixar de observá-lo, usando apenas um short azul-marinho, admirando-lhe os contornos bem-definidos do peito musculoso e bronzeado, os ombros largos.

— Já tomou o café da manhã? — perguntou James, recebendo-a com seu sorriso caloroso.

Ela sentou-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado.

— Não, mas não estou com muita fome.

— Bem, o almoço não demorará a sair. Aqui a cozinha está sempre aberta e sempre há algo bom para se comer.

— Gosto disso. — Recostando-se, ela olhou para o intenso azul do céu. Ouvia pássaros cantando e o som do mar mais adiante. A vida ali estava bem distante das preocupações de Nova York. Da agitação do escritório e dos bilhões de dólares com que James lidava na Investimentos Potter.

— Imagine só! — exclamou com um sorriso. — Plena segunda-feira e eu aqui numa ilha paradisíaca. Sim, é melhor eu aproveitar, pois na próxima segunda-feira já estarei recebendo novamente as suas ordens no escritório, não é mesmo, Sr. Potter? — Usou de um tom jovial, querendo apenas fazer um gracejo, não pensar já tão de imediato no fim daquelas férias, mas, quando se virou para fitar James, notou que ele tinha uma expressão grave.

— O que houve?

Ele hesitou por um momento, desviando o olhar.

— Estive falando com o escritório — explicou, indicando o celular numa mesinha ao lado. — Houve alguns problemas, mas nada que não possa ser resolvido. Acho que terei que despedir alguém.

— Quem?

— É uma... funcionária nova, mas, pelo que me disseram, não está se saindo muito bem. Mas você não precisa se preocupar...

— Bem, talvez eu pudesse ajudar. Talvez, quando voltarmos, eu pudesse arranjar-lhe um programa de treinamento...

Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos.

— Não é assim tão fácil. Ela é minha nova assistente.

Lily encarou-o com estupefação por um longo momento. Enfim, ergueu-se, sentando-se na beirada da espreguiçadeira e apoiou os pés no chão, como se estivesse se preparando emocionalmente.

— Você me despediu?

— Eu não despedi você.

— Mas você tem uma nova assistente.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e, então, soltou um profundo suspiro.

— Sim.

Lily sentiu uma forte opressão no peito.

— Não posso acreditar que você me substituiu.

— Você ia se casar comigo.

— Mas você _não pode _me substituir. Eu tinha um emprego. Gostava dele. Não pode me substituir sem me falar a respeito.

James se levantou, pousando o copo na mesinha.

— Nós íamos nos casar. Achei que você teria o bastante com que se ocupar em casa...

— O quê? — Ela se pôs de pé abruptamente. — Passar roupa? Cozinhar? Ir ao supermercado?

— Não, eu tenho o Sr. Foley para cuidar de tudo isso — respondeu ele com impaciência.

— Exato! Se tivéssemos nos casado, o que eu teria feito o dia todo?

— Oh, não quero fazer isto. Quero meu desjejum e uma boa xícara de café. Estou de férias. Tempo de ilha. Nada de discussões aqui, nem de regras também.

— Não! — Os olhos dela arderam, um nó em sua garganta. — Não pode ignorar a conversa, ou a mim, desse jeito. Você me tirou meu emprego, e eu o adorava...

— Não poderia tê-lo adorado tanto. Você estava à procura de um emprego novo. Você pegou um vôo até Charleston cinco semanas atrás e foi entrevistada pelas Indústrias Osborne.

Lily piscou para conter as lágrimas.

— Quando a sua nova assistente começou?

— Ouça...

— Diga-me!

— Hoje.

— E quando você ia me contar?

— Nós íamos estar em nossa lua-de-mel. Eu precisava de alguém no escritório. Você não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, magoada e furiosa.

— Bem, então, eu fico com o emprego!

— Tolice. Você não gostava do emprego, mas de ficar perto de mim.

— Errado.

Ele segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si.

— Não, não é. Eu conheço você — disse, a voz adquirindo um tom um tanto rouco. — Talvez você gostasse de seu emprego, mas me amava mais. Me queria mais.

Tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo ardente, as mãos afundando nas mechas sedosas dos cabelos dela. Explorou-lhe a maciez da boca com a língua, fazendo-a suspirar de prazer. Com a cabeça rodopiando, Lily correspondeu com paixão, moldando o corpo sem hesitação ao dele, ficando na ponta dos pés para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para si.

Sentiu-lhe o sexo rijo através do short fino e acentuou o contato entre ambos, movendo de leve os quadris. James soltou um gemido de encontro a seus lábios e começou a afagar-lhe o seio, massageando o mamilo sensualmente.

Lily adorava a maneira como ele a tocava e ansiou por estar nua em seus braços fortes, quis que a possuísse novamente.

— Venha comigo — sussurrou James, guiando-a até o vestiário da piscina.

Fechou a porta atrás de ambos e, então, insinuou as mãos sob o vestido de Lily, tirando-lhe a calcinha e sentou-a numa bancada.

Baixou-lhe as alças finas do vestido pelos ombros e braços e fez o tecido verde deslizar até a cintura dela.

— Você é linda — sussurrou, inclinando a cabeça para sugar um mamilo e, depois, o outro.

Lily estava quase sem fôlego, enquanto as deliciosas carícias prosseguiam, seu corpo se contorcendo na beirada da bancada, ansiando por mais.

— Oh, por favor...

— Por favor o quê, doçura?

— Toque-me.

— Mas eu a estou tocando.

As faces dela ficaram afogueadas.

— Não, você sabe...

— Oh, eu não sei.

Mas James continuou provocando-a, passando os polegares pelos mamilos úmidos e sensíveis dela, criando mais fricção, mais tensão e calor.

Lily estremeceu de prazer, os dedos acariciando seus mamilos de maneira incrível, circundando, estimulando, produzindo-lhe uma corrente de excitação por todo o corpo. Era tomada por grande urgência, quase não podendo mais suportar a doce tortura.

James ergueu-lhe o queixo delicado, forçando-a a fitá-lo nos olhos.

— O que você quer, doçura?

— Você.

Sem soltá-la, ele puxou-a para a frente, abriu-lhe os joelhos e penetrou-a com um movimento rápido e gentil. Segurando-lhe, então, os quadris com firmeza, começou a mover o corpo de maneira intensa, deliberada. Era uma explosão de paixão, primitiva e urgente.

Lily não demorou a sentir os espasmos percorrendo seu corpo e abraçou-o com mais força, James tomando-lhe os lábios com os seus, absorvendo-lhe o grito de prazer.

Estavam fazendo amor de um jeito diferente do que fora na noite anterior. Na praia, haviam se amado de maneira gentil, terna, lânguida. Agora, faziam amor de maneira igualmente intensa, o êxtase que a arrebatou foi fabuloso, mas sentiu todo o ardor de James, todo seu ímpeto febril.

Era como se estivesse lhe mostrando quanto ela o queria, quanto precisava dele e que era _ele _que estava firmemente no controle.

* * *

Durante os dias que se seguiram, ambos adotaram um delicioso ritmo, apenas saboreando iguarias, divertindo-se e fazendo amor. Em algumas manhãs velejaram, em certas tardes fizeram mergulho livre nas águas transparentes, mas inevitavelmente retiravam os trajes de banho e passavam horas imersos num mundo bastante particular de toque e prazer.

Ao longo da semana, Lily descobriu como tocar James e o que o excitava. Adorava deixá-lo louco de desejo, ir aumentando o clima de expectativa e gostava ainda mais de poder saciar aquele desejo. Aprendeu a usar as mãos, os lábios, diferentes posições com seu corpo. Tudo era tão natural com ele. Nada nunca parecia errado.

Na metade da semana, James a tirara do quarto de hóspedes e a levara para dividir o seu. Disse-lhe que não gostava de acordar e não vê-la a seu lado. Com frequência, acordava-a quando ainda estava escuro e longe do amanhecer, mas já se sentindo faminto por ela.

Numa noite, aninhada nos braços de James, o coração ainda voltando ao ritmo normal depois de terem feito amor, Lily obrigou-se a retomar o assunto que a estivera incomodando desde a segunda-feira.

— O que acontecerá quando formos para casa? O que devo fazer se não tenho meu emprego?

— Vá viver comigo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, franzindo o cenho.

— Não compreendo.

— Quero que vá morar comigo. Que esteja ao meu lado. Eu cuidarei das contas.

Por alguma razão, a calma de James pareceu indiferença a ela. Não entendia que o trabalho era importante? Que ela obtinha um senso de valor e dignidade trabalhando? Que boa parte de sua auto-estima consistia em fazer um bom trabalho?

Lily desvencilhou-se do abraço e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

— Por mais que eu goste de dormir com você, isso não constitui um emprego em tempo integral.

Ele colocou as mãos sob a cabeça e fitou-a.

— Poderíamos transformar isso num emprego em tempo integral.

— Isto é importante.

A expressão de James endureceu.

— Você sabe que, quando a pedi em casamento, eu estava cansado dessa coisa de solteiro. Estou _farto _de ser solteiro. Gosto de estar com você. De dormir com você. De acordar a seu lado. Assim sendo, isto é igualmente importante para mim. Vá morar comigo. Torne este um relacionamento permanente.

Lily respirou fundo, abalada e confusa. Aquele era o jeito dele de dizer que a amava?

— Não somos casados.

— Não temos de estar casados para morarmos juntos.

— Mas você não me ama.

— Ouça, acho que nunca amarei alguém...

— Você amava Charlotte — retrucou ela, interrompendo-o.

James praguejou por entre os dentes, realmente zangado.

— Aprendi minha lição. Não me apaixono mais.

* * *

Olá gente! Da mesma forma que disse em Rota São Francisco: Sim, eu estou viva, sei que fiquei mais de um mês sem postar, peço perdão pela demora. O último mês foi puxado, muitas provas e trabalhos na faculdade, além de alguns compromissos sociais, mas agora que as provas acabaram (a ultima foi ontem) e só restam alguns poucos trabalhos para fazer, tentarei postar da mesma forma que antes, quase todo dia, alternando entre uma fic e outra. Ai, ai o cap começou tão bom não é, mas tinha que aparecer uma nuvem bem escura no final, aff kkkk, só para constar a fic terá ao todo 12 caps mais prólogo e epílogo. Obrigada a Joana Patricia, dudi's akara e ika chan pelos comentários. Beijos e até mais.


	11. Capítulo 10

Ele amara Charlotte, mas não era capaz de amar a _ela, _Lily.

_Não me apaixono mais._

Lily não conseguiu tirar as palavras de sua mente e nada foi exatamente mais o mesmo depois daquilo.

Eles ficaram na ilha por mais três dias e, aparentemente, o relacionamento físico permaneceu o mesmo, mas havia uma nova espécie de tensão entre os dois, um atrito que não existira antes.

Era uma questão quase amarga para Lily que James ainda a levasse ao auge do prazer, que ainda aplicasse sua imensa habilidade para extasiá-la, pois não era a satisfação física que ela queria tanto quanto a emocional.

Aquilo era apenas sexo? James conseguiria amá-la algum dia? E se era apenas sexo, não seria inevitável que ele acabasse se cansando dela?

No último entardecer de ambos em St. Jermaine, James foi velejar sozinho e Lily ficou na varanda, contemplando o céu e o horizonte. Esperando para ver seu último pôr-do-sol ali.

Com o coração oprimido, observou a grande bola de fogo descendo lentamente, até parecer desaparecer no meio do oceano e, enquanto a água explodia numa profusão de matizes de laranja, vermelho e ouro, lágrimas encheram os olhos dela.

Adeus, paraíso. Estava pronta para ir para casa.

* * *

Eles chegaram a Nova York no final da tarde de domingo. James tivera dois carros à espera no aeroporto. Uma limusine para Lily, a outra para si mesmo e o Sr. Foley.

Então, estava terminado, pensou ela, de um instante para o outro. Uma semana de sexo sensacional e, então, colocar a garota num carro e mandá-la seguir seu caminho.

Enquanto a limusine deixava o aeroporto, Lily teve tempo de sobra para pensar. Não tinha certeza da razão para James ter esfriado em relação a ela, mas sabia de seus próprios motivos para tê-lo feito em relação a ele. Não era apenas por causa do emprego, Charlotte, ou Annika... era pela completa falta de comprometimento emocional da parte de James.

Nenhuma palavra de amor. Nenhuma promessa de segurança. Apenas: "Eu pagarei as contas desde que você continue a cuidar de mim".

Talvez ele não quisera dizer aquilo exatamente, porém era como parecia, algo um tanto sórdido.

Mas ela sabia que, desde o início, aquela situação estivera fadada a semelhante desfecho. O que fazer se era uma romântica incorrigível? De qualquer modo, o fato era que não se podia substituir sexo por amor. Não se podia ter amor sem sexo. Mas o fato era que não tinha uma simples atração por James, estava _apaixonada. _E qualquer que tivesse sido o jogo que estivera fazendo recentemente só teria a perder.

Apenas quando se livrou do motorista e se viu na privacidade do saguão de seu prédio, permitiu que as lágrimas que estivera contendo rolassem livremente por seu rosto. Se ao menos James tivesse lhe dito algo carinhoso quando haviam se separado! Se ao menos tivesse falado:

— Obrigado por uma ótima semana. Cuide-se bem. Estarei pensando em você. — Mas nem um palavra. Nem um bendita palavra.

Lily subiu até seu apartamento no décimo - primeiro andar e ficou chocada. Encontrou a porta destrancada e, quando a abriu, pôde logo constatar que seu apartamento fora invadido. Toda a sua mobília fora revirada, roupas estavam amontoadas, vidro quebrado espalhava-se pelo chão.

Largando a mala, correu de volta até o elevador. Era como se estivesse correndo em câmera lenta, o terror dominando-a, distorcendo a realidade.

Freneticamente, apertou o botão do elevador, implorando para que voltasse. Chegando ao térreo, ligou para o zelador, uma vez que não havia porteiro no edifício, e ele chamou a polícia.

Lily aguardou sentada no pequeno saguão até que a polícia verificasse seu apartamento e, depois, colhesse seu depoimento.

Ainda foi chocante para ela voltar a sua pequena sala de estar. Quem quer que tivesse estado ali causara um terrível caos. Quase tudo fora virado de pernas para o ar, esvaziado ou quebrado.

Não conseguia entender. Não tinha dinheiro, jóias, nem obras de arte, nada de valor e, ainda assim, seu apartamento fora praticamente destruído.

Andou devagar pelo apartamento, notando, esgotada, que o invasor se excedera. Seus travesseiros estavam cortados. O colchão fora aberto no meio. Todas as coisas tinham sido despejadas do armário.

E qual fora a finalidade de tamanha depredação? O que queriam, e fora mesmo necessário retalhar seu sofá? O invasor realmente achara que ela escondia diamantes no seu estofado barato?

— Que diabos aconteceu? — a voz possante de James ecoou pelo pequeno apartamento.

Lily sobressaltou-se e soltou um grito, se de alívio ou medo não soube dizer.

— Por que você não me telefonou? — perguntou ele com ar grave, tirando o _blazer _e atirando-o no sofá rasgado.

— Eu... eu... — Lily encarou-o, balbuciando, completamente sem ação. — Eu...

— _O quê?_

O coração dela disparou, o estômago ficou em nós.

— Eu achei que você não se importaria.

James soltou uma série de impropérios violentos, fortes o bastante para fazer um marujo calejado corar.

— O que quer dizer? Acabei de passar a última semana provando-lhe que me importo. Se isso não diz alguma coisa...

Lily estava boquiaberta.

— Se não diz alguma coisa? — interrompeu-o num tom exaltado. — Ora, você nunca diz nada. Você faz amor e vai dormir.

— Mas isso deveria lhe dizer alguma coisa. Não faço amor com alguém de quem não gosto.

— _Gostar? _O que eu quero é ser amada.

James franziu o cenho, sua expressão carregada como nunca.

— Pelos céus, mulher, gostar, amar, qual é a diferença? Quero você. Quis você ao meu lado. Pedi-lhe que fosse morar comigo. Dis se-lhe que queria cuidar de você. Mas, não, isso não foi o bastante para você.

Ele estava falando como se ela tivesse sido a parte pouco razoável ali.

— Você deu a entender que eu seria sua _amante!_

— Achei que talvez você gostasse da idéia.

— De ser sua amante?

— Bem, você certamente não quis ser minha esposa! — Havia uma expressão glacial nos olhos dele. — Só estou tentando entender o que é que você quer. E evidente que não quer ser minha amante, que não quer se casar comigo tampouco. Então, que diabos você _quer _de mim?

_Amor. _Mas aquela era uma coisa que ele já lhe dissera que não podia dar.

Podia lhe dar coisas materiais, dar-lhe um nome, prazer, mas não lhe daria amor.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, lutando contra as lágrimas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

James sacudiu a cabeça, caminhando pelo meio do caos no apartamento.

— O zelador do seu prédio me ligou, informou-me o que aconteceu. — Virou-se abruptamente, os olhos faiscando. — Porque você, com toda a certeza, não ia me ligar.

Lily endireitou uma cadeira e sentou-se devagar. Jamais o vira tão zangado.

— E como o zelador do meu prédio sabia seu número? Por quê, afinal, resolveu ligar para você?

Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado, o semblante duro.

— Não posso acreditar que você está se atendo a detalhes como esse numa situação destas!

Lily sempre o achara tão calmo, tão controlado, mas parecia possesso agora.

— Eu apenas não sabia que meu zelador conhecia você.

James tornou a praguejar antes de se aproximar outra vez, segurando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a levantar-se.

— Eu pedi a ele que olhasse por você. Dei-lhe dinheiro para que ficasse de olho em você. Eu o estou pagando desde janeiro, se você realmente quer saber.

— Janeiro?

Ele continuou segurando-a, puxando-a para si.

— Eu me preocupei com a sua vizinhança. Sabia que você não tinha família no Estado e achei que precisaria de alguém para olhar por você. Certo?

— Certo.

Qualquer vontade de lutar que restara dentro dela dissipou-se. Não sabia o que pensar no momento, suas emoções num turbilhão.

Estava com fome e cansada. Sentia-se física e emocionalmente esgotada, na verdade.

James ergueu-lhe o queixo e fitou-a nos olhos.

— Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, ouviu bem?

Lily não podia desviar o olhar. Pôde ver uma emoção indecifrável nos olhos dele, algo velado e profundo, algo que a fez pensar em dor enterrada por um longo tempo.

— Mas nada me aconteceu.

— Não é essa a questão. Eu instruí meu motorista para acompanhar você até seu andar. Pedi-lhe que verificasse o apartamento primeiro, mas ele voltou dizendo que você nem sequer o deixou subir. Se não tivesse sido tão teimosa... — James interrompeu-se, cerrando os dentes e, soltando-a, deu um passo atrás. Por um longo momento de silêncio, apenas sacudiu a cabeça, a expressão furiosa. — Você não pode ficar aqui esta noite — disse, enfim. — Vou ligar para o Sr. Foley e instruí-lo para preparar um quarto para você no meu apartamento.

_O quarto de hóspedes, _provocou-a uma voz silenciosa. _Não o quarto dele, o de hóspedes._

— Não é necessário. Eu ficarei bem aqui. É apenas uma desordem. Eu começarei a organizar tudo e estarei mais calma pela manhã.

— A fechadura foi arrombada — declarou ele com impaciência. — Você precisa de um chaveiro. Ou vai querer discutir sobre isso também?

Encarou-a com ar de quem não aceitaria argumento.

— Quer pegar alguma coisa? Há alguma coisa que queira levar, algo que não queira deixar para trás? Esta é a sua chance. Apanhe o que quiser porque talvez não haja uma oportunidade para voltar.

* * *

O Sr. Foley recebeu-os à porta do apartamento de James na Quinta Avenida.

— Você está bem, Srta. Evans? — perguntou e, solícito, pegou a mala de viagem e a pilha de correspondência que ela levara consigo.

— Acho que sim.

— Você precisa de um banho quente e de um jantar na cama — declarou o mordomo com firmeza. — Tenho algo no forno para você, um delicioso suflê e uma torta leve de pêras para a sobremesa. Agora, se me acompanhar, nós a acomodaremos para a noite.

James observou o Sr. Foley guiando Lily pelo corredor como se fosse o ser mais delicado e frágil na face da terra. Ora, podia ser delicada, concordava ele, mas também era terrivelmente teimosa. Bem, que o Sr. Foley a mimasse. Era evidente que gostava muito dela e ele, apesar de nunca ter demonstrado com seu profissionalismo impecável, jamais parecera nem sequer aprovar ninguém com quem James já tivesse saído antes.

Franzindo o cenho, ele voltou para seu escritório, onde estivera verificando sua correspondência, os _e-mails _da semana e as mensagens deixadas na secretária eletrônica.

Soltou um suspiro, enquanto acabava de ouvir as mensagens. Família. Amigos. Ligações de negócios. Realmente detestava o telefone. Era fácil para as pessoas deixarem uma dezena de mensagens, mas ele levava um longo tempo para responder a todas.

A ligação seguinte o fez gelar. Era uma voz do passado:

_Olá, James, aqui é Charlotte. Acho que devemos conversar... Precisamos conversar. Quis ligar para você tantas vezes, mas sempre disco o seu número e desligo antes de deixar uma mensagem._

Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro, o som captado pela gravação. James sentiu um nó no estômago. Conteve a respiração, esperando para ouvir o restante:

_Lamento quanto ao casamento, o nosso casamento, quero dizer. Sempre me arrependi do que fiz. Ligue-me. Por favor. Logo que você puder._

Ela recitara um número de telefone antes de ter desligado.

James anotou-o num bloco de papel em sua mesa, apagou a mensagem feito um autômato e ouviu a seguinte. Era dos pais de Lily, querendo saber se a filha estava bem. A Sra. Evans deixara um número onde poderiam ser encontrados, dizendo que era de uma pousada nas montanhas e pediu-lhe que se certificasse de que Lily ligasse o mais breve possível.

James anotou o telefone também, mas seus pensamentos estavam num turbilhão. Foi somente quando acabou de ouvir todas as mensagens que realmente estudou o número de Charlotte.

Por um longo momento, não se moveu. Ela lhe telefonara. Queria vê-lo.

Olhou fixamente para a parede, mas ainda podia ouvir-lhe a voz em sua mente, imaginar seu rosto. Uma loira glacial, de beleza glacial. A impaciente, imperiosa Charlotte.

Amara-a tanto. Amara-a demais. Esperara anos para falar com ela, anos para ouvi-la entrando em contato, mas, agora que Charlotte finalmente telefonara e lhe deixara seu número, ele não estava certo de que tinha algo a lhe dizer.

Abruptamente, desligou a luminária em sua mesa. Na verdade, não tinha mesmo nada a lhe dizer.

* * *

James não dormiu bem naquela noite. Sua agitação teve menos a ver com a ligação de Charlotte do que com o fato de Lily estar em seu apartamento, dormindo logo ao final do corredor.

Odiou não estar dormindo com ela. Não tê-la a seu lado. Mas também odiava não saber o que Lily queria dele.

Ainda estava acordado, duas horas depois, quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e ouviu uma voz tímida perguntando:

— Quem invadiu meu apartamento? O que a pessoa queria?

James sentou-se na cama.

— Eu não sei.

Lily ficou ali parada nas sombras, os cabelos ruivos cascateando em torno dos ombros.

— O Sr. Foley disse que pode ter sido alguém que queria saber sobre nós. Alguém curioso sobre... você.

James amaldiçoou silenciosamente o taciturno Sr. Foley por, finalmente, ter falado e dito demais.

— Talvez.

— Sabe, alguém deveria dizer à mídia que você realmente não vale todo esse trabalho e alvoroço. — A voz de Lily soou um tanto embargada. Estava prestes a desmoronar. — As pessoas deveriam saber que você não é assim tão interessante, que prefere cifras e cotações a amor e afeição. E que me pediu em casamento porque sou confiável e conveniente.

James não conseguiu conter um sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela era impossível! Como pudera achá-la comedida, sensata, conveniente?

— Alguém deveria lhes dizer e acho que tem de ser você — concordou ele, querendo apaziguá-la. — Entretanto, são três da madrugada e nem mesmo o mais tenaz jornalista estará em sua mesa por enquanto. Assim, vamos voltar para a cama e dormir um pouco.

— Não consigo dormir. Estou assustada.

— Não há nada a temer, ao menos não aqui, neste apartamento. — James levantou-se e foi fechar a porta. Ergueu-a em seus braços, carregando-a até a cama, onde a deitou.

— Ambos dormimos melhor quando dormimos juntos — acrescentou, deitando-se ao lado dela. — Assim, feche os olhos. Tente dormir um pouco.

Era fácil para ele dizer, pensou Lily, o corpo tenso, a mente agitada. Não conseguia esquecer a depredação em seu apartamento. Nem que James aparecera feito um cavaleiro medieval socorrendo sua donzela.

De repente, ele puxou-a para si, estreitando-a no calor de seus braços.

— Pare de pensar tanto — sussurrou no escuro. — Desligue sua mente.

— Não consigo.

— É claro que consegue. Eu lhe _ordeno _que desligue sua mente.

— Não pode me dar ordens. Não trabalho mais para você, lembra-se? — falou.

James soltou um suspiro e abraçou-a ainda mais.

— Bem, não quero que trabalhe para mim. Não quero ser seu chefe, não quando você é igual a mim. — Beijou-lhe a fronte, es treitou-a mais junto a si e relaxou imediatamente. Em menos de um minuto, sua respiração estava regular, serena.

Lily ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo. Mesmo quase adormecido, ele era tão másculo e bonito.

— Feche seus olhos, Lily. Por favor.

— Como sabia que eu estava olhando?

— Eu conheço você. Agora, durma.

E, daquela vez, quando fechou os olhos, ela realmente adormeceu.

James, por sua vez, apesar de exausto, não conseguia conciliar o sono. Não sabia como, estando completamente fatigado, ainda conseguia se sentir afetado por Lily daquela maneira.

Ela o abraçava, a cabeça repousando em seu peito e dormia como se ele fosse um porto seguro, seu refúgio favorito e, embora não pudesse explicar, aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de paz.

Sentia-se bem com o fato de alguém precisar dele, de querê-lo. Talvez até, algum dia, pudesse se sentir à vontade com a palavra amor.

Por quase o restante da noite, observou-a dormindo e seu desejo alterou-se enquanto as horas foram passando, o fogo que o consumia dando lugar a algo mais, uma ternura, um instinto protetor.

Aquela, pensou, beijando-lhe a fronte com gentileza, era Lily, sua Lily. O lugar dela era a seu lado.

* * *

Um pouco antes das cinco, James, enfim, levantou-se. Estava cansado, mas sentia-se ótimo.

Aquela sensação, porém, não durou muito tempo. O retorno ao trabalho foi ainda pior do que esperara. Além de uma parte do trabalho acumulada, a Bolsa ainda havia começado a semana em baixa e ele teve de acalmar os investidores mais assustados, lembrando-os que mercados eram cíclicos e que até os em baixa se revertiam.

Por volta das onze, ele não conseguia mais controlar a enxurrada de telefonemas, _e-mails _e informes do mercado, a ineficiente nova assistente encontrando-se no terceiro intervalo do café. Se bem que, durante um dos intervalos, ele podia jurar que ela estivera no toalete feminino pintando as unhas.

James discou o número de seu apartamento. Pediu para falar com Lily quando o Sr. Foley atendeu.

— Estou enviando o carro — disse-lhe. — Preciso de você aqui, Lily. Eu tenho um compromisso para o almoço à uma da tarde, uma reunião às três, e o escritório está à beira do caos. Pode vir imediatamente?

* * *

E como tenho dito: "O lugar dela era ao seu lado". Que tal ele precisando dela? E o retorno de Charlotte? Será que James esqueceu o grande amor de sua vida? Será que Lily ficará junto dele? Qual será o destino dessas duas almas? Muito obrigada pelos comentários incríveis e pelo elogios maravilhosos: Mila Pink, Eduarda, Joana Patricia, LaahB, Lady Aredhel Anarion e Ninha Souma. beijos, té mais:*


	12. Capítulo 11

— Você ficará bem aqui, durante a minha ausência? — perguntou James, vestindo seu paletó e ajustando a gravata rapidamente. Lily não pôde se conter e revirou os olhos.

— É claro que sim — disse de sua posição ao lado da mesa dele. Passara os vinte minutos anteriores verificando a grande pilha de papéis a um canto da mesa.

Nunca vira um amontoado tão desorganizado de mensagens telefônicas, relatórios, _e-mails _impressos e correspondências antes. A nova assistente de James precisava desesperadamente de um sistema melhor de classificação de documentos. Na verdade, James precisava urgentemente de uma melhor assistente.

Ela ergueu um punhado de mensagens anotadas em pequenos papéis de recado.

— E então, aonde você vai agora?

— A um almoço. — James ergueu sua pasta de couro do chão. — Não sei ao certo quanto tempo isto vai levar, mas estarei de volta em torno das três horas da tarde, a tempo para a video conferência.

Ele saiu, e Lily continuou reunindo os papéis com as mensagens, antes de organizá-las por horário de recebimento. Uma das mensagens mais recentes chamou-lhe a atenção:

_Charlotte telefonou, confirmando o almoço. Ela encontrará você no Primavera, à uma da tarde._

Lily tornou a ler a mensagem. Não podia ser, disse a si mesma. Não devia ser a Charlotte de James. Não era possível. Trêmula, ela colocou duas mensagens mais recentes sobre aquela e deixou a pilha na mesa, perto do telefone. Não queria se deixar levar pela imaginação, mas sentia grande temor.

A única mulher a quem James já amara fora Charlotte. E se ela estivesse de volta na vida dele?

_Não faça isso consigo mesma, _pensou. _Não torne isto algo que não é._

Mas suas mãos ainda tremiam quando passou a cuidar da tarefa seguinte.

Por que James teria um almoço de negócios com uma mulher no Primavera? Aquele tradicional restaurante era famoso por sua atmosfera íntima e romântica, um lugar que atraía apaixonados, _não _atarefados executivos.

E se James fora realmente almoçar com Charlotte por algum motivo, ele lhe contaria.

Não contaria?

* * *

James demorou a retornar ao escritório, só chegando às três e quinze. Ele jamais se atrasava para reuniões e videoconferências, em especial quando era alguma que envolvia o Banco Gringotes. Por volta de quinze para as três, como ele ainda não tivesse voltado, Lily começara a se preocupar com a videoconferência. Pensara em contatá-lo pelo celular, perguntar-lhe o que fazer, mas, ao final, apenas adiara a reunião com o banco em uma hora. E, para tanto, tivera que adiar uma outra videoconferência que já havia sido marcada para uma hora depois.

E foi o que informou a ele quando encontrou a voz. Reprimindo seu medo e ansiedade, agiu apenas como a eficiente assistente executiva que sempre fora.

— Eu adiei a sua videoconferência para às quatro horas. E a que haveria às quatro para as cinco.

James, porém, não a agradeceu, não disse nada. Limitou-se a estender a mão em busca dos novos recados e fechou-se em seu escritório, praticamente batendo a porta atrás de si.

Lily esforçou-se para conter uma onda de ressentimento. Não era justo ser tratada daquele modo. Ele lhe pedira que fosse até o escritório naquele dia, telefonara-lhe, desesperado por ajuda.

Dê-lhe algum tempo, disse a si mesma, lutando para se acalmar. James acabaria chamando-a e talvez lhe falasse sobre o que acontecera durante o almoço.

Mas não a chamou e, como não tivesse aberto a porta até quinze para as quatro, ela entrou em seu escritório, as emoções num turbilhão.

— Você está bem? — perguntou-lhe.

Ele nem sequer estava trabalhando. Estava sentado à mesa, mas olhava para a janela, não para seu computador.

— Estou bem — respondeu sem sequer se virar.

Era como nos velhos tempos, pensou Lily. Nos tempos em que ele nem sequer olhava em sua direção.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Eram pessoas diferentes agora. Ela o conhecia e sabia que não era um homem frio, indiferente.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu durante o almoço? — perguntou no tom mais gentil possível.

— Não.

— Mas quando você saiu daqui...

— Ouça, eu realmente não quero conversar a respeito. — Ele virou-se na cadeira, a expressão fechada, os olhos velados. — Sem ofensa, mas eu apenas gostaria de ficar sozinho agora.

Lily deixou o escritório e fechou a porta. Voltou à mesa que fora colocada ali naquele dia para seu uso e tentou se ocupar, mas não conseguia se concentrar. O que acontecera durante o almoço?

De repente, o interfone tocou.

— Lily, eu sei que você já adiou as videoconferências, mas preciso que as cancele. Tente marcá-las para amanhã. Obrigado. — O interfone foi desligado.

A nova assistente de James olhou para ela.

— Quer que eu faça isso, Srta. Evans?

Lily engoliu em seco, sabendo quanto já fora difícil adiar as reuniões uma vez.

— Não — respondeu, lutando contra sua frustração. — Deixe-me cuidar disso.

Apertou o botão do interfone.

— James, foi bastante difícil conseguir adiar as duas videoconferências.

— E daí?

— Daí que será ainda mais difícil tornar a agendá-las se você as cancelar outra vez.

— Como assim? Onde quer chegar?

Ela sentiu as faces afogueadas.

— Bem, onde quero chegar é que talvez você prefira não cancelá-las. Talvez queira fazê-las hoje para não ter de se preocupar com isso amanhã.

— Entendo. — Houve um momento de silêncio tenso.

Lily pôde sentir a nova assistente encarando-a.

Enfim, James limpou a garganta.

— Estou esquecendo de algo? Eu lhe dei uma promoção?

Ela sentiu um nó no estômago.

— Não.

— Você foi convidada para se tornar sócia da corretora?

Ele era um cretino. Onde estava o exemplar dela do livro? Devia haver uma foto de James em algum capítulo.

— Não, _senhor._

— Então, por favor não me dê conselhos sobre como dirigir os negócios. — O interfone foi desligado.

A nova assistente encarava Lily com olhos arregalados.

— Ainda quer resolver isso, Srta. Evans?

Lily apanhou a bolsa.

— Não. Resolva você. Está se saindo bem.

* * *

Lily passou uma hora caminhando pelo Central Park antes de, enfim, voltar ao apartamento de James.

Não queria ir para lá, não queria vê-lo no momento, mas não tinha outro lugar para ir. Pela manhã, James providenciara para que uma empresa de mudança empacotasse as coisas no apartamento dela e guardasse tudo num depósito até que ele lhe encontrasse um lugar melhor.

Ela não quisera um apartamento novo. Não quisera que ele enviasse a empresa de mudança. Mas, como de costume, James vencera.

O Sr. Foley abriu-lhe a porta.

— O Sr. Potter tem telefonado a cada quinze minutos — disse-lhe. — Pediu para que você lhe telefonasse assim que chegasse para informá-lo que está a salvo.

— Estou a salvo — respondeu ela um tanto irritada.

O Sr. Foley estreitou os olhos ligeiramente, sua expressão imensamente bondosa.

— Não sei o que está se passando entre vocês, se me permite a leve intromissão, mas trabalho para o Sr. Potter há vários anos. Uma coisa que precisa saber é que, quando se trata do Sr. Potter, gestos dizem mais do que palavras.

Enquanto ela assimilava as palavras, o Sr. Foley limpou a garganta e, adquirindo seu profissionalismo de sempre, acrescentou:

— Bem, de qualquer modo, telefone-lhe. Ele está ansioso para que você entre em contato. Ah, e isso me faz lembrar de que o Sr. Potter também mencionou que sua mãe ligou. Parece que estão num hotel e o número de lá está anotado num bloco de papel no escritório dele.

No escritório de James, Lily acendeu a luminária da mesa e descobriu o bloco de papel com o nome de sua mãe, mas havia dois números anotados, não um.

Ela ligou para o primeiro.

— Lisa Evans, por favor.

A mulher do outro lado da linha hesitou.

— Lamento. Não há ninguém com esse nome aqui.

— Os Evans não estão hospedados aí?

— Aqui é uma residência particular. Não sei quem está querendo contatar.

— Desculpe. Foi engano — disse Lily, dando-se conta de que devia ser o segundo número a discar.

— Espere, não desligue! — A mulher respirou fundo. — Esse é o número de James, não é?

Lily ficou tensa. Aquilo não parecia certo e não queria saber mais.

— Não. Não é...

— Mas tenho identificador de chamadas no meu aparelho. Aqui diz James Potter no visor. Você está ligando do apartamento de James.

Lily não disse nada. Tinha o estômago em nós, a boca seca.

— É Lily?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Com quem estou falando?

— Charlotte.

Charlotte. _Aquela _Charlotte. Lily sabia. Mas a mulher continuou falando:

— Sou uma velha amiga de James. Nós fomos...

— Namorados na faculdade. Sim, eu sei.

— Certo. — Charlotte riu um pouco, mas foi um som tenso. — Ouça, James esqueceu sua pasta de couro no restaurante depois do almoço. Diga-lhe que eu a levarei mais tarde.

— Até aqui, ou no escritório? — perguntou Lily, odiando a opressão em seu peito, odiando o pânico. James amara apenas Charlotte, e ela estava decididamente de volta à vida dele.

— E faz diferença? — Charlotte tornou a rir, outro som frio que fez Lily sentir-se gelada por dentro e com muito medo.

Adiantou-se até seu quarto, o coração tão acelerado que o ar parecia lhe faltar.

Céus, era uma grande tola! Uma ingênua. Uma completa idiota. Não conseguia fazer nada certo, nada funcionar.

Odiava aquela terrível sensação claustrofóbica, o zumbido em sua cabeça, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias. Até o casamento, não havia tido um ataque de pânico em anos, e agora tivera dois em menos de dez dias.

Tudo por causa de James.

James, o solteiro mais cobiçado de Wall Street.

Tudo porque falhara com ele, não fora capaz de fazer as coisas da maneira certa, de fazer o relacionamento dar certo.

James quisera algo calmo, descomplicado. Ela lhe dera o caos emocional. Ele queria razão. Ela vivia de maneira ilógica.

Com um longo suspiro, reuniu os poucos pertences que deixara pelo quarto, colocando-os na mala e deixou-a perto da porta. Não podia partir antes de falar com James. Tinha de descobrir exatamente o que havia entre ambos. Ele a queria realmente a seu lado permanentemente, ou apenas precisava dela naquele momento? Não sabia.

* * *

Como era a noite de folga do Sr. Foley, James levou comida chinesa para casa de um restaurante local. Sentaram-se na sala de estar, de frente um para o outro, em lados opostos do sofá.

— Você saiu cedo — comentou ele e, ao contrário dela, não parecia estar tendo o menor problema com o apetite naquela noite.

Mal conseguindo tocar em nada, apesar de ser uma de suas comidas favoritas, Lily deixou seu prato na mesa de centro.

— Diga-me, você pensa alguma vez em Charlotte? Costuma se perguntar como seria se vocês ainda estivessem juntos?

— Estávamos falando sobre trabalho.

— Eu preferiria que falássemos sobre nós.

— Charlotte não tem nada a ver conosco.

Lily sabia que estava avançando por terreno perigoso, mas não podia evitar aquilo, nem ignorar. Tinha que entender, queria saber por que ele era capaz de amar Charlotte, mas não a ela.

— Apenas diga-me uma coisa... Quando você a pediu em casamento, o que estava sentindo?

James apertou os lábios, lutando contra sua crescente frustração. Como já pudera achar Lily fria, pouco emotiva? Como pudera achá-la razoável?

— Você não quer realmente fazer isto...

— Sim, eu quero.

— Ouça, não posso fazer jogos. Não posso inventar histórias. Também não quero magoá-la. Por que comparar Charlotte a você? É como comparar maçãs com laranjas.

Ela ergueu o queixo, os olhos verdes marejados.

— Eu sou a maçã, ou a laranja?

James nem sequer pôde esboçar um sorriso, a raiva se alastrando em seu íntimo.

— Você quer a verdade? Está bem. Aqui vai. Eu realmente amei Charlotte, amei-a muito. Foi minha primeira namorada de verdade, meu primeiro romance sério. Tudo com ela foi tempestuoso, passional, intenso. Pensei que iríamos passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

James respirou fundo e cerrou os dentes. Não podia acreditar que sequer estava dizendo aquilo em voz alta, que tocaria naquela dor profundamente particular. Rever Charlotte naquele dia fora ruim o bastante. Dera-se conta mais uma vez de como a conhecera pouco, do pouco que entendera de como a mente dela funcionava.

Ela nunca o amara, apenas a idéia que ele representara. Nunca o quisera, mas ao nome Potter e a sua poderosa influência. Ficara horrorizada com o fato de ele ter sido adotado aos quinze anos de idade.

_Que tipo de pessoa é adotada na adolescência?, _perguntara-se. _Adotam-se recém-nascidos, bebês, crianças pequenas. Não se pode adotar um adolescente! Quem são seus pais, afinal? Que tipo de pessoa dá seu filho de quinze anos?_

— Mas eu _pensava _que era amor, Lily — prosseguiu ele com frieza, toda a emoção presa dentro de si, reprimida num lugar que não podia tocar. — Mas não era amor. Era apenas sexo.

— Assim como nós. — Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Lily. Tratou de enxugá-la.

Ela estava enganada, pensou James, mas não tinha energia para argumentar. Aprendera anos antes que as pessoas não tinham o poder de tornar as outras pessoas felizes. A felicidade tinha de vir de dentro. A felicidade tinha de ser uma escolha pessoal.

— Temos ótimo sexo, mas também temos uma amizade verdadeira — disse, enfim, contente por ter visto Charlotte naquele dia e percebido que talvez a coisa que amara mais nela fora sua atitude.

Adorara sua dicção impecável de garota rica, seus cabelos loiros e perfeitos, seu nariz delicado erguido com desdém perante o resto do mundo. Adorara o fato de que aristocrática e bela Charlotte quisera a _ele. _Em retrospectiva, fora tão egoísta quanto ela. Amara a _imagem _que ela representara. Felizmente, Charlotte cancelara o casamento. Fizera a ambos o maior favor de todos.

James soltou um longo suspiro.

— Mesmo que o sexo fosse ruim, a amizade valeria a pena ser salva. Temos muito aqui. Temos muito a nosso favor. Seria tolice tomarmos decisões com base numa definição bastante estreita de amor.

Lily não sabia o que pensar. Era romântica. Pragmática. Ansiava por bombons, flores, violinos, e ele vivia na dura realidade, julgando todas aquelas coisas como meras bobagens. Ela adorava a maneira como James a tocava, mas odiava sua visão deturpada do amor. Como aquilo poderia dar certo? Como poderiam ter um futuro juntos?

E como ela poderia estar ao lado de James se não confiasse nele? Respirou fundo.

— Com quem você almoçou?

James fitou-a, os olhos castanho esverdeados se estreitando. O tenso silêncio se prolongou.

— Com Charlotte. — Uma nova pausa. — Mas você já sabia disso, não é mesmo?

Como ela não respondesse, ele soltou um suspiro.

— É por isso que não daria certo você continuar como minha assistente. Muitas coisas aconteceram hoje que não deveriam ter acontecido. Recebo uma porção de telefonemas. Vejo muitas pessoas. Tenho de tomar decisões rápidas e não deveria ter que ficar me explicando, ou defendendo a mim mesmo...

— Então, não o faça! — Lily finalmente compreendeu por que não podia continuar na Investimentos Potter. James tinha sua vida. Sempre tivera sua própria vida. Ela apenas nunca soubera a respeito antes.

— Não é uma questão de confiança, mas de energia e tempo. Você é uma excelente assistente executiva. A melhor que já tive...

— Já entendi. Obrigada. — Ele não precisava se repetir, pensou ela com amargura, não era estúpida.

Tinha de sair dali. Tinha de arranjar algum tempo para si mesma, colocar a cabeça de volta no lugar.

— Você disse que me daria três meses remunerados no pacote de desligamento. Bem, acho que vou aproveitar isso e não trabalhar por algum tempo. Talvez eu deixe a cidade, para ir visitar minha família.

James não disse nada por um momento. Ela esperara vê-lo meneando a cabeça, dando-lhe seu aval. Para sua surpresa, apenas a encarou, sua expressão grave.

— Por quanto tempo planeja se ausentar?

Ela quisera ouvi-lo dizendo "Não, não vá, fique aqui comigo", falando-lhe algo carregado de emoção, algo poderoso, que indicasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. A expressão era uma coisa, mas palavras eram realmente necessárias agora.

Mas ele não disse mais nada, não tentou convencê-la a ficar.

Lily fitou-lhe os incríveis olhos castanho esverdeados, observou-lhe o rosto bonito. Sentiu o pior tipo de tristeza. Ansiava demais por ficar com ele, mas não sabia mais como fazer o relacionamento dar certo.

— Eu não sei. Apenas dependerá do que eu sentir vontade de fazer. Já arrumei minhas coisas. Partirei esta noite.

James fitou-a.

— Bem, então é melhor eu lhe dar isto agora.

Tirou do bolso um pequeno chaveiro com três chaves reluzentes.

— O seu novo apartamento. Comprei-o para você. Peguei as chaves com o corretor hoje, depois do meu almoço de meia hora com Charlotte. Demorei a voltar ao escritório porque a papelada levou mais tempo do que esperávamos para ficar pronta.

* * *

Estava pensando gente, mato ou não mato James? Parece que ele não se importa mais com Charlotte, mas isso é o bastante para impedir Lily de ir embora? Recomendo ler esse cap escutando uma musica bem melosa, aquelas de filme, vocês sabem não é? :) Muito obrigada a LaahB, Mila Pink, Joana Patricia, Thaty, Ninha Souma e Luana Mesquita pelos comentários :*


	13. Capítulo 12

Lily esvaziou sua sacola de compras na cozinha de seu novo apartamento, que pertencia a um elegante prédio numa agradável rua arborizada.

Havia quase uma semana que estava de volta à cidade, depois de ter se ausentado por um mês. Passara sua primeira semana fora com os pais, depois mais uma com sua irmã, Petúnia, e, enfim, as últimas duas semanas viajando sozinha.

Dissera a si mesma que estava visitando todos os lugares históricos no litoral sudeste que sempre quisera ver, mas a verdade era que estivera evitando Nova York. Evitando o retorno. Evitando, acima de tudo, James.

Mas não podia se ausentar para sempre. Morava em Nova York. Sua vida era naquela cidade... mesmo que não fosse ao lado de James Potter.

Era difícil acreditar, pensou, enquanto arrumava as compras; que já fosse a última semana de agosto. Era uma tarde de sábado, e o verão estava quase terminando.

Era tempo de começar a procurar trabalho. Ela precisava de um emprego. Algo com que se ocupar.

Algo que a ajudasse a tirar James dos pensamentos.

Porque certamente não conseguira esquecê-lo.

Mas tinha de continuar tentando, era evidente, e um emprego ajudaria a preencher suas horas vazias.

Mal acabara de guardar as compras e ouviu a campainha. Espiou pelo olho mágico.

_James._

Com o coração disparado, ela abriu a porta.

— Olá.

— Olá, Lily.

Céus, mas ele era incrivelmente bonito, os olhos castanho esverdeados mais intensos do que nunca. Usava um smoking, o traje elegante fazendo-o parecer ainda mais alto, os ombros mais largos. Forçou um sorriso, tentando vencer o nervosismo crescente que a tomava.

— Puxa, você está elegante! Aonde vai?

— A um baile beneficente.

— Pensei que você detestasse comparecer a esses eventos.

— E detesto, mas sou um dos patrocinadores. Este é o evento a que tenho de comparecer a cada ano.

— Bem, você está esplêndido. Se isso serve de consolo.

Ele fitou-a nos olhos.

— Não há consolo algum se eu tiver de ir sozinho.

Oh, ela gostaria imensamente de acompanhá-lo, pensou Lily. Mas como aquilo daria certo? Até onde iriam as coisas? Não poderia suportar um futuro onde sempre estivesse se perguntando a respeito, preocupada, incerta, apreensiva. Precisava ter certeza de como James se sentia.

— Onde será a festa?

— No Museu Met. — Ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto com gentileza. — Venha comigo esta noite.

Ela não respondeu, apenas sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— Só um momento. — Ele virou-se, voltando até o elevador. Retornou um instante depois, entregando-lhe uma caixa retangular amarrada com uma fita dourada. A grife impressa na tampa era de uma butique bastante cara e exclusiva. — Eu não queria que você dissesse que não iria porque não tinha nada para usar.

— James...

— Se vai dizer que não, eu queria ter certeza de que seria por minha causa apenas.

Lily desviou o olhar.

— Não posso ir. Não seria certo. — Não se continuasse sendo apenas a mais recente na lista de amantes de James Potter.

Queria mais.

Queria algo para sempre.

Tentou entregar-lhe o vestido de volta.

— Lamento.

Ele apertou os lábios.

— Você nem sequer se permitiu ver as possibilidades.

Lily piscou, os olhos ardendo.

— Não é que eu não veja as possibilidades, mas também vejo a realidade. Nós queremos coisas diferentes.

— Não tão diferentes quanto você possa pensar.

Ela não podia falar, não confiava em si mesma para dizer as palavras certas. Nunca era concisa, ou inteligente quando lidava com tanta emoção. Limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça e pressionar a caixa com firmeza de encontro às mãos dele.

Praguejando por entre os dentes, James atirou a caixa na sala de estar, onde deslizou pelo assoalho. Foi embora, então, sem dizer mais nada.

Lily afundou no sofá, cobrindo as mãos com o rosto em pura angústia. Estava angustiada porque sabia que fora um erro mandá-lo embora sem ela. Porque estava tomando decisões baseada no medo. Porque sabia que estava sendo uma grande covarde.

Assim como fora durante a maior parte de sua vida.

Não fora uma criança confiante. Seus ataques de pânico eram testemunha daquilo. Mas, em vez de ter vencido seu medo aos poucos, permitira que ele a dominasse.

Desistira de praticar esportes cedo, julgando-se desajeitada. Nunca tentara ser animadora de torcida, como as demais colegas de escola. Nunca participara das peças de teatro da escola.

Na faculdade, não tivera encontros. Como poderia? Exceto para ir às salas de aula, nunca deixara seu dormitório.

Sua primeira entrevista de emprego fora arruinada e, daquele modo, em vez de ter tentado novamente, desistira da carreira que realmente desejara.

E agora estava desistindo do homem que queria.

Naquela noite, James aparecera a sua porta. Levara-lhe um vestido de gala. Convidara-a para acompanhá-lo a um baile. E, ainda assim, qual fora a sua reação? Tentara devolver o vestido e dissera não.

Dissera não porque tinha medo. Porque tinha verdadeiro pavor de amá-lo demais e de ele não amá-la o bastante e, no final, acabar bancando a tola.

Céus, quanto havia de insegurança naquilo? Importava-se mais com seu coração frágil do que em tentar fazer um relacionamento com James dar certo.

Era bem mais fácil manter-se no papel de vítima. Mais fácil ser uma sonhadora romântica do que uma mulher confiante, disposta a correr um risco.

Cresça, Lily. Pare de querer que tudo seja perfeito. Você já tem o conto de fada!

Ela se inclinou para a frente e apanhou a caixa da butique do chão. Abrindo-a em seu colo, encontrou um vestido longo de seda amarelo, da cor de bananas maduras. De alças finíssimas e saia reta, a parte de cima era rebordada com canutilhos dourados.

Ela piscou, lágrimas aflorando em seus olhos. O vestido parecia um daiquiri de banana numa praia banhada pelo sol.

Ele lhe dera uma lembrança do paraíso.

Era o vestido mais deslumbrante e mágico que já vira.

Tinha de ir ao baile. Tinha de mostrar-lhe que estava pronta para um relacionamento de verdade com ele. Um relacionamento baseado em amizade, sinceridade, admiração e confiança. Virtudes que pareciam monótonas no papel, mas extraordinárias na vida real.

Lily levou o vestido de gala até seu quarto e colocou-o de encontro a si, observando seu reflexo no espelho. Maravilhoso. Como James soubera que aquele era o vestido mais absolutamente perfeito para ela?

Porque a conhecia.

Porque seus gestos diziam mais do que palavras.

Lily pousou o vestido com cuidado sobre a cama e apertou os olhos para conter as lágrimas.

Gestos, não palavras.

Ele a pedira em casamento. Levara-a para St. Jermaine. Abraçara-a a cada noite. Zelara por sua segurança. Comprara-lhe um apartamento.

Estava lhe dizendo da melhor maneira que podia que ela era dele, que a queria, que precisava tê-la a seu lado.

E, pelos céus, aquilo não era o bastante?

Precisar e querer... aquilo era assim tão diferente de amar?

* * *

James fez o breve discurso que preparara, algumas palavras positivas sobre o sistema de lares adotivos e um rápido mas sincero agradecimento àqueles que tinham comparecido naquela noite e apoiavam o programa.

Ele, então, aceitou cumprimentos calorosos, apertando mãos estendidas, mas seu olhar nunca deixava a porta. Embora apoiasse as causas sociais, odiava aqueles eventos propriamente ditos, odiava toda a pompa e ostentação envolvida e a fachada que tinha de usar para manter todos felizes. As pessoas, sabia, preferiam o sucesso.

Valorizavam quem era bonito, rico, sofisticado. Não que se sentisse daquele modo por dentro. Céus, por trás daquela fachada, era um bilionário bastante solitário.

Estava quase terminado, disse a si mesmo, vendo um pouco de espaço perto da porta. Bastaria mais alguns apertos de mão, fingir que ia apanhar um drinque e sair em disparada até a limusine.

Estava quase perto da porta quando lançou um último olhar pelo salão do museu, seu olhar passando pelos smokings pretos e vestidos de gala escuros antes de avistar um lampejo de amarelo.

Amarelo. O seu amarelo.

Ela estava quase de costas para ele. Olhava na outra direção. Prendera os cabelos ruivos para trás parcialmente, cacheara o restante e algumas mechas finas emolduravam-lhe o rosto. Os bordados dourados do vestido brilhavam sob as luzes, mas ele logo reconheceu o amarelo, porque era o amarelo certo, era o amarelo do sol, do calor e da felicidade.

James estava embevecido, hipnotizado enquanto a contemplava. Sentiu a exuberância do verão, a doçura da ilha e a distância dos problemas urbanos. Sentiu novamente a alegria dos dias em que acabara de ser adotado pelos Potter e fora tomado por tamanha gratidão e esperança.

Esperança.

Enquanto observava, viu Lily estreitando os olhos para examinar o salão e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Estava a sua procura.

Com um aperto no peito, James soube sem sombra de dúvida que nunca se cansaria do verão. Nem do sol.

E jamais se cansaria de Lily.

Rapidamente, abriu caminho pela multidão, ergueu a mão num cumprimento enquanto alguém chamava seu nome, desviou de um repórter que entrevistava um dos outros patrocinadores do evento. Lily adiantava-se na direção oposta, rumando até uma outra saída do salão.

Ele a alcançou junto à passagem em arco, estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Lily.

Uma onda de calor percorreu-a, calor e prazer. Lily virou-se, o coração disparado.

— Não consegui encontrar você.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui?

— Há cerca de meia hora. Eu não conseguia encontrá-lo e, então, alguém disse que tinha visto você se esgueirando até a saída, que você estava fazendo uso da costumeira escapulida à l_a _Potter.

— Eu estava.

— Quase não nos vimos... — ela se interrompeu, os olhos verdes carregados de emoção silenciosa. — Quase perdi tudo.

— Você não perdeu nada.

Havia tanta ternura na voz dele. Lily deu-se conta de que seus lábios tremiam enquanto tentava lidar com a intensidade de seus sentimentos.

— Lamento não ter vindo com você. Lamento ter tornado isto tudo tão difícil...

— Você está aqui agora. Isso é o bastante. E você está... — Ele abriu um sorriso cheio de admiração, orgulho em seus olhos. — Linda.

Lily corou.

— É o vestido. — Mas adorou o elogio. James a fazia sentir-se de maneira tão incrível. — Você ainda quer companhia esta noite?

Os olhos dele cintilaram.

— Mais do que nunca.

* * *

Lily despertou com o barulho do mar. Por um momento, olhou para o teto, sem saber onde estava.

Então, tornou a ouvir o agradável quebrar das ondas, e James estendeu o braço, correndo a mão por seu abdome antes de erguê-la para afagar seu seio.

— Senti falta disto. — Sua voz soou baixa e rouca. — Senti sua falta, doçura.

Lily abriu-lhe um sorriso. Ambos tinham ido para a cama na noite anterior com as portas-janelas abertas e agora o sol e a brisa fresca do oceano preenchiam o quarto. Tinham partido de Nova York na manhã de domingo para passarem alguns dias em St. Jermaine.

Lily adorou o toque sensual em seu seio, porém, mais do que tudo, adorava o brilho caloroso nos olhos de James. Gostava realmente dela. Muito. Sua afeição, sincera.

— Sentiu minha falta? — repetiu, contente.

— Bastante.

— Acho que, na linguagem de James, isso significa o mesmo que "eu te amo".

Ele curvou os lábios.

— E há alguma coisa errada com a "linguagem de James"?

Lily tornou a sorrir, o sorriso começando por dentro, em seu peito, onde seu coração estava radiante, onde a felicidade era feita.

— Não, absolutamente nada errado com ela. Diga tão pouco quanto desejar. Ficarei contente em preencher as lacunas.

Ele soltou um riso.

— Você é bastante espirituosa.

— Sou hilariante. Na minha próxima carreira, serei comediante.

— Você se lembrou.

— Eu me lembro de tudo.

James sorriu, os olhos se iluminando.

— Então, vejamos, quanto ao seu entendimento da linguagem James, se seu disser: eu adoro panquecas...

— Significa realmente que ninguém faz panquecas melhor do que Lily.

— E se eu disser: gosto de passar tempo com você?

— Isso se traduz por: "Não posso imaginar minha vida sem você".

O riso rouco de James preencheu o quarto e, inclinando-se, beijou-a nos lábios demoradamente.

— Eu amo você, Lily.

Ele dissera aquilo? Dissera as palavras?

Os olhos de Lily ficaram marejados e o aperto em seu peito foi tão intenso que o ar pareceu lhe faltar.

— Então, traduza essa para mim.

Ela não podia, a emoção causando-lhe um nó na garganta.

— Bem, espertinha. Eu lhe direi o que isso significa. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Entendeu?

Lily sentiu os lábios trêmulos, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto de seu olho. Não queria chorar. Aquele era o melhor momento de sua vida.

— Acho que sim. Mas talvez você queira dizer isso mais uma vez para ter certeza de que eu entendi completamente.

James deitou-se sobre ela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e roçou-lhe a orelha com os lábios.

— Eu te amo, Lily Evans, e apenas a você. Quer, por favor, passar o resto de sua vida comigo?

— Sim.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro de surpresa.

— O quê? Sem discussão? Nenhuma pergunta sobre minha sinceridade, ou o tipo de papel que você irá desempenhar?

— Não. — Ela piscou, mais lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. — Sem discussão. Sem perguntas. E absolutamente sem dúvidas. Você me ama. Isso é o bastante para mim. É tudo o que eu preciso saber.

* * *

À tarde, depois do sexo incrível, da excelente comida servida por um jovial Sr. Foley e de mais sexo incrível, ambos tinham caminhado até a praia para tomar sol.

Lily estava deitada numa esteira, sorrindo na direção do céu. O paraíso. Encontrara o paraíso, mas descobrira algo sobre ele. Não era uma ilha, nem um conceito. Não era um lugar. Não era nem sequer estar com James.

O paraíso era simplesmente estar de bem consigo mesma. Não ter tanto medo de si mesma. De aceitar o bom e o ruim e aprender a aceitar os outros da mesma maneira.

— Há uma vaga no escritório — disse James de sua cadeira de praia, deixando o jornal de lado.

As águas turquesa acariciavam as areias brancas, as ondas suaves indo de encontro à pequena baía. Lily virou-se para obser vá-lo.

— Você quer que eu volte para o trabalho?

— Pensei que fosse o que você queria.

— Eu, de fato, sinto falta do escritório.

— Então, ligue para lá e marque uma entrevista.

— Você vai me fazer passar por uma entrevista?

— Acha que deve ter vantagens especiais só porque é a namorada do chefe?

Lily atirou-lhe a parte de cima do biquíni.

— Não sou sua namorada. Sou sua amante. Lembra-se?

James estreitou os olhos enquanto lhe observava a pele levemente dourada. Ela estava nua exceto pela parte de baixo do biquíni amarelo.

— Hum, estou me lembrando.

Ela sabia o rumo que a mente dele tomava, mas ficara intrigada com aquela conversa e queria mais informações primeiro.

— Fale-me sobre o emprego. Há quanto tempo a vaga está em aberto? Com quem eu iria trabalhar?

James entregou-lhe uma seção do jornal.

— Está aqui. Estivemos colocando o anúncio nos Classificados a semana inteira. Os currículos estão chegando às dezenas.

— Não estou vendo nenhum anúncio aqui para assistente administrativa.

— Você está na página errada. Verifique em negócios e mercado financeiro.

Aquilo era estranho, pensou Lily, mas folheou o jornal até a página indicada. Verificou os anúncios, pousando os olhos em um.

— É uma vaga para analista de mercado.

— A primeira que temos em aberto durante quase cinco anos. — Ele encontrou-lhe o olhar. — A primeira desde que você saiu no meio da entrevista na Investimentos Potter há quase cinco anos.

Por um longo momento, Lily não disse nada, o olhar fixo nas águas transparentes. Respirou fundo.

— Como você sabia que fiz uma entrevista para uma vaga de analista de mercado?

— Estava anotado na sua ficha de funcionária. Descobri isso quando o Sr. Osborne telefonou para verificar suas referências.

Ele soubera daquilo durante meses e, ainda assim, nunca mencionara nada até então.

— Por que não me falou que sabia?

— Eu estava esperando que você mesma me contasse. — James estendeu a mão e pegou-a com gentileza pelo braço, erguendo-a até sua cadeira.

Ela se sentia nervosa agora e colocou desajeitadamente a parte de cima do biquíni.

— Que lhe contasse o quê? Que entrei em pânico na sua sala de reuniões e banquei a tola?

— Você daria uma excelente analista de mercado. Quero que vá a uma entrevista.

Lily sentia os olhos marejados outra vez. Ajeitando o biquíni, piscou e olhou para grande casa na colina com seus vasos e jardineiras de flores exuberantes nos terraços e grandes coqueiros à volta.

— Achei que você não queria que eu trabalhasse em seu escritório. Pensei que não quisesse trabalhar comigo.

— Para uma garota tão inteligente, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não queria que você trabalhasse _para _mim. Quero que você trabalhe _comigo. _Sei que é apenas uma pequena palavra de diferença, mas uma muito importante.

* * *

Olá gente! Parece tudo certo agora. Sem Compromisso entra em reta final, adoraria fazer o que vocês me pediram nos comentários, mas como o fim já está pronto, seria ruim modificá-lo, mas muito obrigada pelas opiniões, sugestões e elogios: Joana Patricia, LaahB, Dudis's akara, Mila Pink e Ninha Souma :*


	14. Epílogo

_Um mês depois..._

O banheiro estava impregnado de vapor e fragrante com o perfume da loção após barba de James. Lily colocou-se na ponta dos pés e inclinou-se por sobre a bancada de mármore da pia para apanhar a pasta de dentes. Mas, ainda assim, continuou longe de seu alcance. James bateu-lhe de leve com seu quadril.

— Ei, fique do seu lado.

— Estou do meu lado. Acontece apenas que a minha pasta de dentes está no seu.

— E como isso aconteceu?

— Você a pegou emprestada — retrucou ela, enfim conseguindo passar pelo torso bastante sólido de James e pegar o tubo de pasta de volta. Enquanto o fez, pôde lhe observar o abdome rijo. Ele ainda não abotoara a camisa, e ela não resistiu à chance de lhe contemplar os músculos bem-definidos.

Abrindo-lhe mais a camisa, depositou-lhe um beijo no abdome. Sorriu consigo mesmo ao ouvi-lo contendo a respiração e beijou-o um centímetro abaixo antes de traçar-lhe os contornos dos músculos com a ponta da língua.

Ele estremeceu com as carícias.

— Ouça, nós não temos tempo.

Ela adorava tocar-lhe o corpo forte, adorava a maneira como o excitava.

— É claro que temos — sussurrou, maliciosa, antes de tornar a beijá-lo, mais abaixo daquela vez, os lábios tocando-o através da calça de corte italiano.

James segurou-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos, os dedos afundando nos cabelos soltos.

— Você me enlouquece.

— Ótimo.

Praguejando por entre os dentes, ele ergueu-a do chão e sentou-a na beirada da bancada.

Lily sentiu uma corrente de excitação percorrendo-a.

— Nós nos atrasaremos — disse, zombeteira, o coração disparado, os olhos brilhantes, adorando a aventura da vida com James Potter.

— A culpa é sua. — Ele abriu-lhe os joelhos, ergueu-lhe a saia reta e colocou-se entre as coxas dela. Puxou-a mais para si pelos quadris, fazendo-a sentir a rigidez de sua masculinidade, seu desejo tão intenso que a deixou instantaneamente lânguida.

Lily segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos, aproximando-o mais de si.

— Beije-me.

— Eu nunca vou parar.

— Terá de parar. É o meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

James beijou-a de leve nos lábios, e uma corrente eletrizante percorreu-a. Um simples beijo e ficava logo ardendo de desejo. Um toque e sabia que sempre sentiria uma paixão avassaladora por aquele homem.

— Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter começado com seus jogos perigosos — respondeu ele, erguendo as mãos para afagar-lhe os seios.

Lily suspirou de prazer, arqueando o corpo de encontro ao toque abrasador.

— Vou ser despedida antes mesmo de ser levada para conhecer o escritório.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha.

— Você não precisa ser levada para conhecê-lo. Já conhece o septuagésimo - oitavo andar do Edifício Torre como a palma de sua mão.

Lily fechou os olhos, saboreando o contato daqueles lábios cálidos de encontro a sua pele e ergueu mais um pouco o queixo para dar-lhe melhor acesso.

— Mas como pareceria se a mais nova analista de mercado da Investimentos Potter chegasse atrasada em seu primeiro dia? Todos pensariam que estou me aproveitando de meu relacionamento especial com o chefe.

Os lábios dele haviam encontrado o ponto bastante secreto e sensível onde todas as terminações nervosas dela pareciam se unir. Bastou apenas um toque ali, e Lily esqueceu-se de tudo... do dever, da razão, da responsabilidade.

James ergueu a cabeça e observou-lhe o rosto afogueado, as mãos deslizando sob a blusa dela e abrindo-lhe o sutiã.

— Falando em seu relacionamento especial com o chefe, acho que já é tempo de mudarmos o nosso _status._

— Acha? — disse ela, ofegante, o ar frio chegando-lhe aos seios de mamilos túmidos pelo desejo.

— Sim. Não posso permitir que todos os homens da companhia tentem flertar com a brilhante e nova analista.

— E, então, chefe, o que é que propõe?

— Case-se comigo.

Lily endireitou-se na bancada e fitou-lhe os olhos com intensidade.

— Casar com você?

— A menos que esteja com medo de assumir um compromisso permanente comigo. — O sorriso dissipando-se, James segurou-lhe o rosto com gentileza, a expressão séria enquanto a fitava. — Está?

— Oh, não, é claro que não! Você é o amor da minha vida, é tudo para mim. É o meu próprio Príncipe Encantado.

— Então, vamos tentar essa coisa toda de casamento outra vez?

Lily abraçou-o pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para si.

— Não podemos deixar de lado o grandioso casamento formal, termos uma discreta cerimônia na ilha e, então, pularmos direto para a parte do "viveram felizes para sempre"?

Os incríveis olhos castanho esverdeados de James, ainda os olhos mais sexy de toda a Manhattan, brilharam com amor e riso silencioso.

— Você não está fazendo uma barganha das melhores para uma princesa, mas está combinado — concordou ele antes de beijá-la com paixão.

Felizmente para todos, Lily ainda conseguiu chegar para seu primeiro dia de trabalho como analista de mercado a tempo.

_Fim!_

* * *

__Fim gente! Estou sem palavras para dizer o quanto gostei de trabalhar nesta fic e sem palavras para agradecer o imenso carinho de vocês que acompanharam, comentaram, favoritaram, deram conselhos e sugestões maravilhosos, muito obrigada a todos que fizeram parte disso, muito obrigada de coração. E com lágrimas nos olhos eu digo até breve :*

Já está no ar minhas novas fics: Em Milão e Para Sempre, além da Continuação de Summer, Agora Eu e Você com Tess e Nathan :*


End file.
